Mating Fiasco
by Vaerin7
Summary: Grimmjow needs a mate and he's chosen Ichigo.  When he gets the other pregnant and Aizen finds out he's hiding him in Los Noches, can he manage to protect his mate.  And how will the Shinigami deal with the news?
1. Chapter 1

Mating Fiasco

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is tense, that's easy enough for anyone to see, but the fact that he's more on edge than usual is cause for concern. He represents destruction, so when he gets tense or on edge… he destroys things. Normally, no one would question such a thing… but Aizen is beginning to think there's an underlying reason that may benefit him. They're in a meeting when he finally brings it up, Grimmjow drumming his fingers on the table and shifting constantly in his seat.

"My dear Sexta, whatever has you so preoccupied?"

"… It's nothing, I'll handle it," he mutters.

"Please, share with us the reason for your increasingly bad mood," he presses. "I would hate to have to punish you for harming one of the other Espada in your fits. At least this way, they'll know which topics to avoid and how far you can be pressed."

"… That's reasonable, I suppose," he mumbles before sighing. "It's really nothing, just… I'm a feline type and… well… there are certain things we need at certain times…"

"Oh!" Nnoitra shouts grinning. "You're sexually frustrated, aren't you? You should've said something, Grimm-kitty, Hallibel can help you… Ouch! Stupid bitch!"

Hallibel pulls her fist back, glaring at the other for everything she's worth. Ulquiorra, however, knows exactly what's wrong with the Sexta. They may not get along, however Grimmjow and he are the only two that sit down and talk. That started three months ago, when Grimmjow first started having nightmares about his past. He didn't know where to go, his mood getting worse by the day. Eventually, Ulquiorra found him above Los Noches… crying. They sat down and talked, the two getting closer even if they didn't want to admit to it. The blue haired menace is the closest thing to a friend Ulquiorra has.

"I'm not sexually frustrated," Grimmjow growls. "Dumb ass! It's just… I don't know how to explain it without seeming totally out of character, okay?"

"Feline types go through periods in their lives, normally every few years, where they desire breeding," Ulquiorra remarks quietly. "They go out, locate a mate, and impregnate them… but the cubs never survive. Either killed by lesser minded mothers, or targeted by stronger Hollows. In essence, no matter how violent and bloodthirsty a feline type is… they're built for parenting."

"Gee, thanks, Ulquiorra. That didn't make me sound weak and pathetic at all," Grimmjow grumbles.

"I apologize, I was only trying to help," he murmurs with a light blush.

"Well, at least they know what's going on now," he sighs. "It would've taken me at least three days to spit it out… it's such a blow to my pride."

"So, you just need to go locate a female, I see nothing wrong with that," Aizen shrugs. "I'll give you a week's leave, go have fun."

"It's not like that," Grimmjow sighs in distress. "It can't be just any female, there are requirements to look for. Besides, it doesn't even have to be a female, just a Beta."

"Come again?" Gin gawks in shock.

"I'm an Alpha, I need a Beta. Not all Betas are female, some are male," he shrugs. "They can all get pregnant, you just have to catch them at the right time."

"What requirements are you speaking of?" the fox Shinigami asks curiously.

"They have to be powerful, have most of their mind about them, obviously they need to be attractive, and I don't take any mate unless they're feisty as hell… the submissive ones get killed faster," he points out. "They usually only last a month or two anyway… I don't even know why I bother."

"Surely not all of them lasted that long," Aizen waves off. "Besides, they're just to release stress and satisfy this annoying urge of yours. Just pick one. If they won't live long afterward, there's no sense in searching for the right one."

Grimmjow growls viciously, slamming his hands on the table before standing and stalking out of the room. Everyone is shocked… everyone but Ulquiorra. Since he's the one that knew about Grimmjow's problem, Aizen looks to him for an explanation of the outburst.

"I apologize, but it's not his fault," Ulquiorra sighs. "Grimmjow was a Hollow that kept his emotions, they're extremely rare. Every mate he ever took he loved on some level, but there was one he told me of… he loved her more than life itself. They were together when he was an Aduchas, she stayed with him for nearly an entire year. She was killed just before you turned him into an Arrancar."

"By who?" Hallibel wonders.

"… One of Aizen-sama's Arrancar," he mumbles. "She was only a month away from giving birth to triplets… they would've been Grimmjow's first surviving litter."

Grimmjow growls to himself, memories of his time spent with his last mate filling his head. She was so much more than just a means to satisfy himself, she was his everything. Their cubs would've been strong enough to survive the dangers of Hueco Mundo, if only he could've beaten that Arrancar that attacked them. He needs to clear his head, pacing and brooding getting him nowhere, so he opens a Garganta to the living world. He has a week off, he might as well get something done.

Ichigo Kurosaki is the happiest person in the entire world at the moment, as he's just been given time off from his Shinigami duties! He's nineteen now, the war with Aizen having stalled out near the end when the Hogyoku decided to vanish from it's pedestal in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo snickers to himself, as no one knows how that happened but him and Shiro… his inner Hollow. Aizen wanted him to become evolved, well… he damn well did and he was quick to use that evolution to get what he wanted. The Hogyoku is now safe within his inner world and though the threat of Aizen and his Espada still lingers, it's been nothing more than the occasional battle and thwarted scheme. To tell you the truth, Ichigo's actually found it to be more of a game than anything… one he's been enjoying these past years. He's about to head over to the river, when he feels a familiar reiatsu in the park. Without thinking, he runs toward it. This is the one person he just can't pass up fighting, the one that gets his blood singing and his spirit more untamed. When he finds Grimmjow, he's lounging around the small creek that cuts through the wooded area of the park. He grins, hurrying forward… and stops suddenly upon seeing the sullen expression on the other's face.

"… Grimmjow?" he calls hesitantly.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight today, Shinigami," he mumbles. "Besides, I'm on leave. I'm supposed to be relaxing, or some shit."

"Okay," he murmurs. "We don't have to fight. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Don't you have shit to do?" Grimmjow frowns.

"Nope, I'm on leave, too," he smiles brightly. "I haven't had a vacation in four years!"

Grimmjow is surprised by that, yet doesn't show it. He pats the ground beside him, an indication the other should sit, and then starts in disbelief at the scent that clings to the smaller male. While blue eyes take in Ichigo, the other's warm amber gazes out upon the flowing creek serenely.

"You're a Beta," Grimmjow gasps.

"I'm a what?" Ichigo frowns.

"Uh… nothing, never mind," he says quickly. "I'm just… thinking out loud."

"Okay," Ichigo says cautiously. "So… what has you looking so blue? Besides your hair, of course."

"Oh, ha, ha," Grimmjow frowns. "It's nothing, just… Aizen's being a prick."

"Isn't he always?"

"Yeah, but normally he doesn't bother me so much. You see, I'm having a problem with an urge that won't go away," he explains. "Aizen just doesn't understand how important it is."

"I see," Ichigo nods. "What urge?"

Grimmjow gives him a look filled with caution and curiosity, one that Ichigo has to wonder about, and then shrugs. He stands up, reaching down a hand to pull the orange head to his feet as well. Once Ichigo's standing, Grimmjow hesitates for only a moment and then pulls the other into a gentle kiss. Ichigo gasps in surprise, opening his mouth for Grimmjow to deepen the kiss. One hand is tangled in orange strands of silk, the free arm wrapped around a slim feminine waist to press their bodies together, and Grimmjow's tongue maps out Ichigo's warm mouth slowly. He knows Ichigo is a Beta, he also knows he's young… In his experience, young Betas rarely ever fight back when caught off guard. Ichigo is no exception, this being his first kiss and a foreign feeling at that. It isn't long before he's tentatively returning the kiss, shyly moving his lips against the taller man. His hands are pressed against the chiseled chest of his enemy, his mind so fogged with the foreign feeling of lust that he doesn't remember who's placing it there. Grimmjow slowly lowers Ichigo to the ground, running a hand beneath his shirt to trail across tan skin and lithe muscle. The orange haired teen moans and writhes in pleasure, whimpering as those sinful lips work on his neck. Slim fingers are pulling at blue locks, jean clad legs unconsciously spreading to allow the man between them, and Grimmjow can't help but roll his hips against his prey's. Ichigo cries out, mewling at the feeling and pressing Grimmjow closer to his throat. He could easily take the boy now, he'd just have to push a little harder and he'd be buried deep within the smaller male without difficulty… but this is his future mate, he has to be delicate with him. He slowly pulls away, the young Visored grumbling in irritation as he's pulled to sit up. His body is flush, his lips swollen, and his eyes are still half mast with lust.

"What was… why did you..?"

"My urge is to find a mate," Grimmjow smirks quietly. "And I'd like that mate to be you. I won't take you without permission, I won't even mark you… I just want you to accept this. I won't give up until you say yes, you know… I don't want any other."

"But… you're supposed to be my enemy!" Ichigo frowns. "I can't."

"No, Ichi," Grimmjow chuckles. "It's not what you can do, it's what you want to do. Hollows don't care about 'can' they care about 'want'. Find out what you want and take it, that's how it goes in Hueco Mundo."

"I'm not in Hueco Mundo," Ichigo frowns. "Here there's just common sense and responsibility. I have to weigh the pros and cons, choose the best path, and…"

Grimmjow shuts him up with another kiss, the smaller opening his mouth without question as the blue haired male's tongue slips past his lips. Once he breaks the kiss, he can tell Ichigo wants to kick himself to giving in so easily.

"This isn't a human matter, nor is it a Shinigami matter," he points out quietly while stroking orange locks and drawing an animalistic purr from his chosen. "This is a Hollow matter, an Arrancar and Visored matter. Trust your instincts, let them guide you."

"I can't," Ichigo sighs. "I'm sorry… I have others to think about before myself."

With that, he stands and starts to walk away. Grimmjow isn't worried, his last mate was the same way. It took him three months to finally mount her, so he's betting on another three to mount Ichigo. He smiles to himself, noting how the other looks back at him in confusion and want tinged with defiance. It doesn't matter, Ichigo is a Beta and every Beta needs an Alpha. He can complain and run all he wants, but he'll just run straight back to Grimmjow in the end… he's marked his Beta. Maybe not permanently, but temporarily works just as well. The reiatsu he pushed into that kiss will linger in Ichigo for those three months, slowly dwindling and forcing him to search out the owner of it constantly.

Ulquiorra is striding through the halls when he feels Grimmjow's return, adjusting his course to take him past the Sexta. Grimmjow has a large grin on his face, seeming almost triumphant with a bounce in his step. He sees Ulquiorra and nods a greeting, humming to himself as he continues on. Curious, the raven haired Espada turns and falls into step beside his friend.

"Did you find someone?" he asks.

"I sure did!" Grimmjow grins. "It'll take me a bit to catch them though, but I should be satisfied for the most part until then."

"Who was it? I mean… you went to the living world, right? Who could possibly be there when all the strong Hollows are here?"

"You know that Shinigami?" he asks.

"Kurosaki? Yes, what about him?"

"He's a Beta Visored," Grimmjow grins cheekily. "Guess who stole his first kiss… and laced it with reiatsu?"

"You didn't!" Ulquiorra gasps in shock. "How? How could you even get close enough?"

"He was on leave as well, but couldn't pass up a fight with me," he shrugs. "When I told him I didn't feel like fighting, he sat down next to me and we talked for a bit. He let his guard down, I kissed him, he gave in eventually. Young Betas like him never fight back when caught by surprise the first time. Thanks to that reiatsu I placed in his system, he'll keep looking for me until he finally gives in."

"… Are you going to tell Aizen-sama you chose the boy?"

"No," Grimmjow frowns. "Not yet, anyway. I don't want him to order me to bring him here… that's not what Ichigo needs and it certainly won't make catching him any easier. He has to want to do it, or he'll get pissed and start fighting back."

"How do you know that?"

"Because… he reminds me of her."

Ichigo is distracted, more so than usual, and everyone is beginning to wonder what's gotten him so out of character. He'll get lost in his thoughts and start blushing like mad, start speaking and drift off mid-sentence, and try to pay attention only to ask what was said a couple minutes later. Rukia can't stand it anymore, sitting down to discuss this change with her brother. Byakuya listens intently to his little sister, almost laughing at the end of the explanation. He's been alive much longer than Rukia has, so he knows the signs better than one that's too busy to feel them.

"It sounds to me like Kurosaki is in love," he chuckles. "He probably has a crush on someone and is having trouble deciding if that's the right person for him. It's perfectly natural, Rukia. It was bound to happen sometime."

"I don't know, Nii-sama," she sighs. "It certainly feels a lot worse than that. I just have this horrible feeling in my gut that it's something we should know about. I mean… what if this could get him in serious trouble with the Seireitei?"

"Love is nothing to punish, Rukia."

"… I felt him with Grimmjow yesterday, Nii-sama," she says quietly. "I was the only one that did, so I didn't say anything. It's not something uncommon for Ichigo to hurry to a fight with the teal haired Espada, but this time they didn't fight. What if that's the person he's in love with? Seireitei will surely punish him for that, won't they?"

"… Are you positive?" Byakuya frowns. "Was he with anyone else before he started acting strangely?"

"No, Nii-sama. Is it really that bad?"

"I will bring this up with So-Taicho immediately. Whatever Kurosaki is feeling might very well be implanted thoughts," he states.

The meeting is loud and everyone is curious why Byakuya would request one, yet they're all silenced once Yamamoto takes his seat. Once their done, Byakuya relays what he's been told and adds on a discussion Urahara and the Visoreds had with him during one of their poker nights. He's not one to participate often, but that night he was completely bored out of his mind. He tells them about a Hollow's ability to place faux thoughts within a chosen mate, bringing up a few rare cases of Shinigami being taken as Hollow mates and later killed, and everyone is seriously worried about Ichigo at the end.

Grimmjow strolls through the park, watching the creek quietly, when he feels the reiatsu he's come to love. Ichigo is standing close to him in no time, hands wringing the bottom of his shirt nervously and eyes downcast in a show of submission the other never thought he'd see on that constantly scowling face. Without a second thought, Grimmjow holds an arm out and Ichigo hurries to take up his spot beside the Espada. The arm wraps around him, holding him close as Grimmjow nuzzles his hair. Ichigo is young, someone that has too many expectations meant for Alphas pinned to his shoulders, and he needs protected and loved more than anything right now. Grimmjow chose a good time to pursue him, as the other is ready to give in.

"Grimmjow… I…"

He's silenced by a kiss, the gentle movement quick to turn more desperate with Ichigo joining in. Grimmjow purrs as Ichigo shyly moves his hand along the other's chest, allowing the experimentation and encouraging further. Slow hesitant hands reach for the half jacket, pulling away uncertainly afterward, and Grimmjow shrugs it off. He sits down and gently pulls Ichigo into his lap, stroking his soft hair and whispering assurances in his ear. He carefully pulls Ichigo's tee shirt off and sets it aside, holding the smaller close to his warm body as he presses their lips together. He runs his calloused hand down Ichigo's sides, stopping at the waist of his jeans before flicking he button open and unzipping the fly. His lips move along Ichigo's slender throat, his canines digging into the base harshly to mark the smaller. Ichigo whimpers at the bite, rolling his hips unconsciously to replace the pain with pleasure, and Grimm licks the spot apologetically afterward. Before he can do much of anything else, he can feel the reiatsu of Shinigami hurrying toward them and curses. Without thinking, caught up in the moment, he lifts Ichigo's body into his arms and opens the Garganta to Hueco Mundo after grabbing their discarded clothes. By the time the Taicho arrive, the rip is closing and Ichigo's distant drugged eyes are vanishing behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen sits up rigidly at the feel of such an immense reiatsu slamming throughout Los Noches, eyes darting to Gin before they head out to investigate. Normally, Aizen would have someone else do such things, yet curiosity has consumed him upon feeling Grimmjow's reiatsu with it. They make it to the Espada living area in time to see Grimmjow disappear into his room, coming back a moment later to close the door. Gin stops the door with a foot, a questioning look directed at Grimmjow.

"What's going on, Grimm?" he asks.

"Can't talk, busy," the other says quickly before booting Gin's foot and slamming the door.

"Grimmjow, open this door," Aizen frowns.

"He won't listen," Ulquiorra responds from the couch where he's reading. "He's caught his mate, so he won't spare anyone attention until his need is taken care of. That Beta is now his first priority."

"It better not be," Aizen states.

"The only reason the Beta comes first, is because they're so fickle and prone to mood swings. When they want it and you don't give it, they're apt to not want it when you do," the other sighs. "That's why they're called 'bitches'."

"You know, he has a point," Gin states. "Rangiku-chan was the same way!"

"I would stay away from the door if I were you, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra says carelessly. "It's about to become very heavy around here."

The minute he says it, the mixed reiatsu from the other side of the door slams into them and they're forced to the floor. Ulquiorra still sits on the couch, flipping a page to his book and ignoring everything around him. Gin manages to scuttle backward and out of the force's grip, Aizen barely able to move. The silver haired fox Shinigami reaches over, grasping Aizen's wrist and pulling him over and out of the way. On the other side of the door, Grimmjow has finally entered his Beta. He shivers from the tight feeling, Ichigo whimpering in need as his body heats up. He was teased and prepared for far too long, he just wants his release. He rocks his hips, attempting to force Grimmjow to rub against that wonderful spot inside him again. Grimmjow grins feral at the wanton teen, pulling out and slamming back in to strike his prostate dead on. Ichigo cries, the blue haired menace grinning in joy that he managed to catch a screamer… god he loves screamers! His thrusts become harder and deeper, his member swelling with the increased need, and Ichigo is near tears in his pleasure. The smaller explodes without being touched, his semen coating their stomachs and his walls tightening around Grimmjow. With a few more harsh thrusts, Grimmjow slams in deep and growls possessively as he plants his seed in Ichigo's core. Ichigo screams one last time when that release strikes his prostate dead on, the sensitive spot sending too much pleasure to his brain and causing him to pass out. Satisfied, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo to him after pulling out and curls up to sleep with his new mate. Once Ichigo wakes, his mind will be clearer and he'll likely be pissed off at Grimmjow's sudden decision… but he'll deal with that when it happens.

Ichigo wakes to an unbearable pain traveling the length of his spine, his eyes tearing up as memories rush through him. He's lying naked in Grimmjow's bed, the other holding him tightly and cum dried upon his stomach. He wanted this, he knows that much, yet he was under the impression he wouldn't have to leave everything behind. If he would've known he couldn't stay in the living world, he never would've said yes. The larger male stirs, stretching and yawning before glancing at his Beta's forlorn expression. He knew Ichigo would be upset… but he never imagined he'd take it this badly.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"I… I just didn't know I'd have to come here," he murmurs. "That's all."

"I didn't exactly plan it that way," Grimmjow replies sheepishly. "We were kind of interrupted and I wasn't really thinking straight. I just wanted to keep you with me."

"But I can't go home," Ichigo says downtrodden.

"… We'll talk about that later, okay?" he sighs. "Right now, I'm betting you're fancying a bath, huh? And I'm absolutely positive that was your first time, so… you'll be needing help."

"Huh?"

"When you lose your virginity, it's kind of difficult to walk in the morning," Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo sighs in annoyance as Grimmjow lifts him into his arms and carries him to the adjoining bath, nuzzling his orange locks affectionately before setting him down and running the water. There's a knock on his door, so he carefully lifts Ichigo into the tub before kissing his head and heading out of the room. He grabs a pair of pants to pull on, opening the door with a scowl to find Gin on the other side.

"Aizen-sama would like to know if your itch has been scratched adequately?"

"… My week's not over yet," Grimmjow frowns.

"I realize that, however, he would like you to head to the living world and spy on the Shinigami there. He thinks they're planning another assault."

"Can I do it tomorrow? I'd like to finish up here today," Grimmjow offers. "My mate isn't one for… well… all this. They'll be wanting to leave soon and I can drop them off at home before heading in to do my mission. Is that all right?"

"Aren't you supposed to stay with your mate?"

"Not this one," Grimmjow grins proudly. "They're powerful enough to scare off anyone. I'll visit them, obviously, and they'll be my only partner… but… they won't be happy here."

"Okay, that's fine," he smiles. "I'll tell Aizen you'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

He nods, closing the door before heading back to Ichigo in the bath. He undresses and climbs in with the smaller, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him onto his lap. The orange head cuddles happily against him, purring loudly at the positive attention from his mate. Grimmjow kisses his Beta, the young Visored moving to position himself over Grimmjow's erection before easing down on it. He pants at the effort and pain, Grimmjow hissing in pleasure at the tightness, and then Ichigo is bouncing on his lap wantonly. He moans and mewls, Grimmjow growling as he helps the other with a rough grip on his slim hips. He forces Ichigo pick up the pace, thrusting upward roughly as he pierces the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. Ichigo whimpers, coming after one too many rough thrusts. Grimmjow hangs on for only three more thrusts, growling possessively before spilling himself into Ichigo's body. The smaller lays limp against Grimmjow, trying to catch his breath as his Alpha washes them off and gets them out to dry off. Ichigo is slumbering peacefully on the bed afterward, curling up into the blankets with a small smile on his lips. The blue haired Arrancar sits and strokes his orange hair lovingly, breathing in the scent of the new lives growing within his Beta… his cubs… his family. Pride swells in his chest, knowing this litter will make it, and he lies down with his Beta to enjoy a little extra time before he wakes and they go again. Now that his seed has taken, Ichigo will want sex more often. Not only because he's getting his first taste, but because his release will contain reiatsu that will help the cubs grow. He frowns, realizing he'll have to tell Aizen he'll need to visit his mate constantly to assure his cubs' survival.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs sleepily. "I feel kind of sick."

"It's normal, you'll be okay," he assures. "You're just… well… you're pregnant. We're gonna have a family, Kitten."

"… I'm what?" he gapes. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"No, Betas usually do get pregnant during sex," he frowns. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm just… it's so… wrong! I'm a guy, I shouldn't be able to… how is this… Did you do this on purpose!"

"Come now, Kitten, how the hell would I do that?" Grimmjow scoffs. "Tell my dick 'okay, this one is gonna get pregnant, make sure the sperm will take'? Birth control and shit doesn't work on Hollows, it's kind of hit and miss unless you take the time to gauge the Beta's scent."

"And did you?"

"No, I didn't think anything of it," he muses. "It usually takes at least twenty times before a young Beta takes… We must be fucking powerful!"

"Duh, Grimm! You're the Sexta Espada and I've taken down the Gotei 13! That should've been a given!"

"Come on, Kitten, I'm ecstatic to be a dad, don't rain on my parade," Grimmjow whines. "Do you realize I've been waiting to have kids since I became of age to mate? Do you have any idea how many mates I went through to find one strong enough to survive Hueco Mundo and birth a litter strong enough to live? Please, just be happy with me."

"… Grimm… I didn't know you felt like that," Ichigo says softly. "I didn't know Hollows wanted…"

"They don't," Grimmjow sighs. "But I'm a rare case. I kept all my emotions and I'm a feline type… they're built for parenthood. The urge I was having trouble with was the one to breed, Kitten. I wanted cubs of my own."

"You could've had them with anyone…"

"Anyone isn't you," he points out. "Please, don't doubt that I love you for even a second. The mark I placed on you never would've taken unless I did, unless you felt the same on some level. I love you, that will never change."

"… I don't doubt you," Ichigo smirks shyly. "And I'm happy to be carrying your cubs. Wait… how many are there?"

"Could be one, could be up to four or five… I don't know yet, it's too early to tell."

"… It better be one, or I'll kill you!" Ichigo snaps. "I've heard women talk about the pain of childbirth, I'll castrate you if any of it is even remotely true!"

"Don't worry, your Hollow should take over during that time," he waves off. "You won't feel a thing."

*Yeah, aibou, but I sure as hell will! And I'm an Alpha, damn it, I wasn't born to go through that much pain! * Shiro complains in Ichigo's mind. *You better at least attempt to go through the miracle of childbirth, or I'll beat the shit out of you! *

Ichigo rolls his eyes at his Hollow, but assures him he'll at least try. Afterward, Grimmjow curls up with him on the bed and Ichigo wonders about what it would be like to be a mother. His thoughts are light and happy… until he makes a sudden realization. Seireitei will brand him a traitor, they'll kill his cubs and Grimmjow… and most likely himself. Grimmjow senses his unease, his panic, and looks to the smaller male in worry. Ichigo knows he won't stay in Hueco Mundo, but he's not too keen on heading home only to be forcibly dragged to Seireitei for trial and execution… he doesn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seems to pass far slower here than in his world, his fear leading him to plead with Grimmjow to stay just for a little while longer. He was very reluctant, yet agreed with the condition Ichigo stay in his room. He was brought only earlier today, but minutes seem like so many hours to the orangette as he tries to keep himself from boredom. He can't find Shiro anywhere in his inner world, which can only mean the darker half of himself is getting into trouble elsewhere… because really, when isn't he getting into trouble? He's already cleaned Grimmjow's room and bathroom until they're spotless, read all the books he managed to find that Grimmjow 'could've swore he gave back to Ulquiorra', and taken a nap that didn't even last fifteen minutes. But this is much better than having to face the disappointment and accusations that wait for him back home… and his inevitable fate.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asks as he brings Ichigo dinner in.

"… They'll kill them," he murmurs. "They'll execute me, hunt you down, and kill my cubs… I can't let them do that… but I can't stay here."

"We'll think of something, Kitten," he purrs. "I won't let them hurt you. Besides, they won't be able to tell right away. You'll be safe until we figure things out."

"They'll find out, they always do."

"… We'll just have to deal with it when it comes," he sighs. "For now, let's eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I have to scout the living world, so I have a perfect opportunity to get you home safe."

"… There is no safe there… not anymore," Ichigo says quietly with the hint of tears.

Grimmjow frowns, reaching over to pull his uke close to him and kiss his head. Ichigo, though he tries to stop himself with every fiber of his being, purrs and moves as close as possible to the inviting warmth and protecting embrace. He hates feeling so meek and vulnerable, but he can't stop himself from melting against his seme with just a look from Grimmjow.

"Don't think so negatively, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "You have friends there."

"Rukia had family in Seireitei!" Ichigo cries. "Look what they almost did to her!"

"Ichi…"

"Please, don't make me go back!"

"… You can stay here for as long as I can hide you," Grimmjow sighs as he grips his Beta close. "But that won't be forever. Aizen will find out soon enough, and when he does… he won't stop until you're one of his Arrancar."

"I belong to you," Ichigo whispers. "No one else… not ever."

Grimmjow purrs at that, leaning down to capture his mate's lips in a passionate lock to convey his approval. Ichigo whimpers at the feeling, wrapping his arms around the teal haired Espada's thick neck to pull himself closer still. With large amber eyes sending a signal mixed between pleading and desire, the orangette lowers himself back onto the bed. The one hand still gripping tight to Grimmjow's half jacket pulls the larger male with him, a feral grin spreading like a plague upon Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo may be new to all this, but far be it for him to deny him the constant pleasure that will most definitely land him with enough pain to get stuck in bed.

Everyone within Seireitei is restless and full of frazzled nerves, the Taicho and their Fuko-Taicho holed up within the meeting hall for the last day without so much as a message for their divisions. The Shinigami all know something big has happened, thoughts on Aizen's impending war eating away at their guts that are already nauseous with unease. The biggest indication of something truly horrific happening, however, is the presence of the Visoreds alongside Kisuke Urahara and Yorouchi Shihoin. Rukia is the only one that knows what happened, though Ikkaku and Yumichika managed to guilt trip is out of her… she had to use binding Kido to prevent them from charging through a Senkaimon without permission in attempts to get Ichigo back.

"It's obvious he's a traitor," Soi-Fon scoffs. "I say we wait until he returns wearing Aizen's colors… and execute him!"

"That's exactly why we can't stand you people!" Hiyori growls furiously. "You simply can't understand anything that lives in an area of gray! It's always 'Oh, they don't live in our perfect white world, so it needs to die'."

"Calm down," Shinji frowns. "I understand your way of thinking… it's mine as well… but this is Ichigo we're talking about. He's about as likely to turn on Seireitei as he is to suddenly offer his younger siblings up as a sacrifice to a Hollow."

"Agreed," Kisuke grins. "Ichigo is far too loyal to betray anyone… he'll most likely attempt making everyone happy before turning traitor. Let's review the facts."

"The fact is, he willingly met up with an Arrancar without killing it," Kurosuchi smiles. "Went back to that same Arrancar after so many days of acting strangely lovesick, and then disappeared into Hueco Mundo in said Espada's arms."

"You said he was acting strangely lovesick," Kensei frowns. "How? And how long did this start up after he was with this Arrancar. Surely you have a Shinigami on duty at all hours, so they should've been paying attention to his whereabouts just in case they needed help."

"My sister, Rukia, was there," Byakuya remarks. "I didn't ask many details, but she'll know the answers you seek."

"Abarai-Fuko-Taicho," Yamamoto states. "Please go retrieve her for us… and be quick about it."

"Why? She's standing right outside the door," he says curiously. "She said she wouldn't move from that spot until the meeting is over and I tell her everything… which I told her I can only tell her the basics, I can't go into…"

"Abarai!" Byakuya growls.

"Oh! Right."

He hurries over and opens the door, revealing Rukia leaning against the banister impatiently. The minute the door is open and he waves her in, she knocks him to the ground and steps on him in her haste. She kneels before the So-Taicho in respect, moving to her brother's side after she's allowed up.

"Rukia, please tell them of the day you noticed Ichigo with that Espada," the raven haired heir says. "Apparently, the details are more important than I thought."

"Well… this isn't going to get him in trouble, will it?" she asks meekly. "I don't want him to get in trouble."

"His punishment, if one is needed, will be very lax in regard with all he's done for us," Yamamoto assures her in a far gentler voice than he usually applies. "Please, tell us what happened."

"I knew he was on vacation, so I didn't really pay much attention to his whereabouts," she starts. "I also know that he wasn't planning on carrying his badge around with him, so there was little he could do even if I did need help. What caught my attention, was the presence of the Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I went toward him, just to see what he was up to. When he normally comes to the living world, he's never stationary long and immediately heads off to locate Ichigo for a fight… but this time he was sitting in the park."

"Just… sitting there," Yorouchi says in confusion.

"Yes, he was sitting in a more forested area with a small creek running through it. I got there just as I noticed Ichigo's reiatsu signature heading there. He wasn't as fast as his Shinigami form, but he was running."

"Seems suspicious to me," Soi-Fon scoffs.

"No, not at all," Rukia defends angrily. "Ichigo has never been on vacation like us, he's spent four years chasing after Hollows and enemies without thought. It never would've occurred to him that he had forgotten his badge, especially with Grimmjow in the area. Ichigo told me… that Grimmjow was his favorite opponent. He said he loved to fight him, because he seemed to be the only Hollow he's ever come across with a sense of honor."

"Unbelievable!"

"Not really," Shinji interjects. "It's quite possible. Being part Hollow ourselves, we know far more about the species than you claim to. Our knowledge leads us to believe Hollows are like animals when they start out, but the higher up the ladder they grow the more human their minds become."

"Exactly!" Mashiro cheers happily. "And there's a type that even retains it's human emotions, though it's rare, and others built for specific purposes that reflect in their actions daily!"

Everyone is quiet, gazes locked in shock and disbelief on the Visoreds that have completely destroyed their firm beliefs with a few sentences. The fact remains… they're right. Their own knowledge is based on years of dissecting, guess work and assumptions. These Visoreds… these Shinigami tainted with the powers of a Hollow, as they first believed… have first hand experience that will prove invaluable to them in the future. It's a long moment before words are spoken once more, the one that starts the conversation being the last anyone would've thought would.

"So… shall we continue with your explanation, Rukia?" Kisuke asks cheerfully.

"… Ichigo was all ready for a fight, but Grimmjow said he was on leave and wasn't looking for one. He was surprised, but didn't argue. I think the last thing he wanted was to interrupt his own vacation at that moment," Rukia continues. "I know Ichigo well, he could never just leave anyone to suffer in silence when he could try to help… Grimmjow looked like he was suffering, like he had a problem he just couldn't figure out, and Ichigo sat down to help. I heard only a few things, that Aizen didn't understand some important urge he was battling, that he was being a real jerk and Grimmjow was upset about his obliviousness. Ichigo sat and listened, questioning him to urge him into getting it all out… just like he does me and his friends. Then Grimmjow stood up and pulled Ichigo up, too. They kissed, but Ichigo wasn't expecting it.. You could see that in his eyes, trust me. I thought they would pop right out of his head. When they parted, Grimmjow said something about mating and that he wanted Ichigo."

"I'll bet he gave up right there," Kensei smirks. "Little Betas like Ichigo don't stand a chance when surprised by a more experienced Alpha."

"Not a chance," Rukia snaps. "Ichigo didn't take it well at all, he started shouting at Grimmjow about how they were enemies and he had people that counted on him, that he had responsibilities… he sounded scared and way too old for his age. It made me feel bad about pulling him into our world, because it seemed the pressures had been too much for him for so long that he had to have been hiding it since he got his power."

"They are," Shinji points out. "Ichigo just turned of mating age and he's a Beta, so he isn't just not an Alpha that's made to handle this stuff alone… he was just a child forced to grow up too fast. You've all been slowly killing him, but we couldn't say anything without him spazzing out and doing something stupid. We were actually waiting for him to turn of mating age so one of us could take him on as ours, which would allow us to discreetly ease him into his role and take off all that pressure at the same time."

"I am surprised he'd react like that, though," the muscular Visored sighs. "Makes me glad I wasn't the one to take him like we originally planned… I'd never be able to handle him, too much violence beneath those amber eyes."

"Yeah, Betas are scary when riled," Love admits. "And Ichigo wasn't even riled to the full extent all the times we've seen him violent."

"Is that all that happened?" Shinji asks Rukia. "Did it end there?"

"Well… Grimmjow was speaking very softly when he was talking to Ichigo, almost like he was afraid he'd snap or something, and he was telling him about how it was his choice or something and he should trust his instincts. Ichigo told him he couldn't and that he was sorry… then he left. I went to follow, thinking that was the end of it. I noticed Grimmjow was smiling in a way that I would pin to triumph, though."

"Okay, this is extremely important," Shinji sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "At any time after this happened, did anyone that came into contact with Ichigo feel a trace of Grimmjow's reiatsu?"

"… I did," Kisuke nods. "He came to the shop that very night for a sleep over with Renji and Rukia… Rukia's idea. They wanted to talk strategy and just hang out a bit."

"This is bad, Shin," Kensei frowns. "You know what that means."

"Yeah… Ichigo was marked before he even left that Espada. He had no choice but to go back to him… it's instinct."

Ichigo is snoozing peacefully in Grimmjow's bed, a small smile on his lips as he cuddles deeper into his mate's arms. Grimmjow is still awake, enjoying the warmth of his smaller lover as he tries to think of anything to keep Ichigo hidden while he's gone. A knock on his door startles him from his thoughts, his cyan orbs drifting that way before his body follows. Ulquiorra in on the other side of the door.

"I missed you at dinner," he says uneasily. "Aizen was most upset about your absence."

"I had stuff to do," he sighs. "I had to feed Ichigo something and he was most persistent about continuous rounds."

"He's with child?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, but… I'm happy," Grimmjow grins. "Hey! Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, I've not been given a mission… Why?"

"Well… Ichigo doesn't want to go back to the living world," the taller male sighs. "He's scared of what they'll assume and what they'll do when they learn he's pregnant. Could you keep him… hidden… while I'm away on my morning mission? I don't know how long it'll take me, but Aizen's under the impression I'll be taking him home…"

"Aizen-sama told us we were having a new guest in Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra informs carefully. "He told us we're not allowed to touch them, that we're to be respectful and nice to them, and that he's planning on their stay to last for good."

"He can't find out it's Ichigo," Grimmjow hisses quietly.

"I think he may already know, Grimmjow," the raven says patiently. "He was here when you brought him, remember? He felt the crushing reiatsu when you engaged your mate."

"Perfect! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'll never get Ichigo back home!"

"Be patient. Ichigo doesn't want to go home now, anyway," he says. "I'll watch over him and when I'm busy at the same time as you, Hallibel will most likely take him under her wing."

"Nothing will happen to him, right?"

"Grimmjow, do you have any idea how long it's been since a child was born in Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra frowns. "Whether we like it or not, a great number of we Espada have seen our group as a type of family… we will not let anything jeopardize these cubs."

Grimmjow gives his friend a small grateful smile, nodding his thanks as bids him goodnight. Of all the Espada, he knows he can trust Ulquiorra to tell him the truth. Right now, however, he's more eager to return to Ichigo and cuddle with his uke. The minute he crawls into bed, he's almost pushed back out onto the floor as Ichigo immediately moves closer to him. He chuckles, scooping the orangette into his arms gently to position them both comfortably, and then closes his eyes to sleep peacefully. He has nothing to worry about anymore… his family will protect Ichigo from Aizen's god complex.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro is nothing if not an opportunist, one that will do absolutely anything to protect his aibou. He knows the Shinigami are slowly breaking him, one reason he allowed the Arrancar to take him, but he also knows that protecting Karakura and his friends is the most important thing to Ichigo. While Ichigo is busy having fun with Grimmjow, Shiro has solidified outside his aibou's mind to walk Los Noches. He can feel a crushing reiatsu weighing him down, but can also tell it's the power of a Zanpakto… Aizen is using his hypnosis to force the Espada into thinking they're weaker than him. A sinister grin tinted with insanity spreads on his lips at the thought of the surprises he has in store. Aizen will regret the day he ever came across Ichigo.

Grimmjow stretches and glances toward his mate, the smaller still slumbering peacefully as he curls around the Espada's vacated pillow. With a gentle smile, he jots down a note and sets it on the bedside table on his side. Afterward, he strolls out of the room and down the hall. First stop is the meeting room, where Aizen will give him specifics about his mission… and he'll give Aizen a warning about his mate. The minute he gets there, he surprised by the uneasy silence that sits so heavily within the room it's like a fog.

"What's going on?" he asks cautiously.

"… Aaronierro was found dead this morning," Ulquiorra sighs. "His body was completely torn apart, it made a very gruesome scene… Even Szayel threw up when he saw it."

"Wow. So… what's the problem?"

"There is no Hogyoku anymore," Aizen frowns. "Without it, I can't replace him."

"You have a billion other Arrancar out there and he was only number 9," the teal haired male snorts. "Just drag one of them up."

"… Nell is still out there," Hallibel states. "She's the former number three, I'm sure she'll be fine for the position."

"Find her, bring her in," he orders. "Grimmjow, you'll be heading to the living world with Ulquiorra…"

"What?" he asks in shock. "But… I thought he was staying behind!"

"Did you really think I'd trust such a passionate fighter like you alone? He'll be making sure you don't do something stupid."

"… You just want to get to my Beta," he accuses furiously. "He's mine! You can't have him!"

"The only interest I have in your Beta, is his enormous reiatsu… and the fact that it feels so much like that substitute Shinigami's," he smirks slyly. "Tell me, Grimmjow… how did you manage to overcome such a powerful and stubborn Shinigami?"

"It's a boring story," he waves off. "The point it… he has nothing to do with this place and I don't appreciate others stepping where they're not wanted!"

"If I were you, Grimmjow, I would remind myself just who's in charge here," Aizen states calmly.

"Just remember, Aizen… I warned you," the Sexta snarls. "Come on, Ulquiorra, let's go."

"I will watch over your mate for you," Hallibel offers. "Szayel and I are quite interested in meeting another male Beta… they're so rare."

"Indeed, I'm very excited to have someone to teach," the pink haired Espada grins. "It's so difficult for a male Beta, there's so much we don't know and so very few we can learn from."

"Just… don't piss him off," Grimmjow mumbles. "I should be back after lunch, make sure he eats something healthy."

They nod and Ulquiorra grips Grimmjow's sleeve to lead him away, as he knows he'll keep tossing orders all day just to prolong his departure from his mate. The minute he's gone, Aizen sends a look Gin's way and the silver haired Shinigami smiles wider before exiting. No one questions it, as it's not unusual, and they sit to listen to another longwinded speech on future victory and failed plans.

"Don't touch me!" a familiar voice yells. "Let go!"

Hallibel is on her feet with Szayel, the two hurrying to the doors just as Gin kicks them open and drags Ichigo in by his ankle. The Shinigami, lying on his stomach and scratching at the floor, turns onto his back and slams his free foot straight into Gin's groin. With a pained yelp, he releases the orangette and falls to the floor to curl into a ball. Hallibel and Szayel catch Ichigo before he can run off and get lost, the Shinigami screaming bloody murder as he fights to get away.

"Please calm down, young Beta," Hallibel sighs. "We're not going to hurt you. Grimmjow asked Szayel and I to watch over you while he was gone."

"… Where is he?"

"He went on a mission to the living world," Szayel waves off. "I would've thought he'd tell you."

"Well… he said he had to last night… and there was a note on the table," Ichigo muses. "But that jackass dragged me out before I could read it!"

"Aizen-sama told me to go get you," Gin growls. "You didn't have to be such a bitch about it!"

"Hmm," Stark sighs. "In case you haven't been paying attention… that's exactly what he is."

Hallibel shoots Stark an icy glare, but otherwise overlooks the comment. Szayel and Hallibel lead Ichigo to the long table, Hallibel shoving Nnoitra out of his seat so the younger Beta can sit by her. Once Ichigo is settled, Hallibel and Szayel on each side of him after practically demanding the others move to make room, he seems to calm just a little more.

"It's so good to see you on our side, Kurosaki," Aizen says cheerfully.

"I'm not," Ichigo frowns. "I'm with Grimmjow, but I'm not fighting for his side."

"You do know, if you don't you'll be forced to fight him… right?"

"Then I'll kick his ass for not taking my side," the orangette says petulantly. "It makes no difference to me. Just because he's my Alpha, doesn't mean I won't thrash him. I don't need him, I can survive on my own."

"What an odd attitude for a Beta to take," Szayel smiles. "Are you usually so… dominant?"

"Of course," Ichigo frowns. "Just because I bottomed for Grimmjow doesn't mean my whole personality is gonna change. I not gonna play a simpering female because people expect me to."

"I like him," the pink haired Espada grins.

Ichigo gives him an odd look, glances at the others around the table and noting that they seem to be just as surprised he's acting nothing different from himself. Shiro had told him Betas are supposed to grow completely dependant on their Alphas once their marked, but he hasn't felt anything other than his usual attitude… maybe he should pretend.

"Szayel is a Beta as well, Ichigo," Hallibel informs at his confused look. "You are one of a very rare breed. Male Betas rarely ever turn up in Hueco Mundo."

"If you're personality is strong enough to be mistaken for an Alpha, you must be a hell of a firecracker for Grimmjow," Nnoitra states. "I'm shocked he could even attract you."

"I like Grimmjow," Ichigo says quietly. "What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong," the blonde woman states. "Grimmjow is the type of Alpha a Beta would kill for… trust me, I've seen them. He's never shown much interest past sleeping around though, so you must be very special to him."

Ichigo feels warm at that, a small smile on his lips as he thinks over it. He doesn't register the sharp gaze Aizen gives him, nor does he catch Szayel eyeing him curiously. It isn't long before Hallibel is carting him off to get him some breakfast, intent on keeping him healthy for later lessons she and Szayel will be giving him. Ichigo is probably the closest thing to a child in Hueco Mundo, though he isn't aware of that, so the two older Betas are eager to exploit that fact. Once they're gone, however, Aizen is ready to exploit his presence as well.

"Why is it he'll listen to Grimmjow and no one else?" he wonders.

"He's a Beta," Stark shrugs. "You're lucky to get Hallibel and Szayel to listen to you."

"He's right," Nnoitra grins. "All Betas have two rules when dealing with them: Don't piss them off and don't tell them what to do. Normally, you can get away with only adhering to one of them. Then, a little bitch like that Shinigami comes along and you're playing a whole new game. They demand respect, they'll use any excuse whatsoever to beat the shit out of you and remind you exactly who you're dealing with, and you're not allowed to skip out on one rule anymore. They're the epitome of Betas, the top of the food chain, and if an Alpha manages to get one they're either damn lucky… or fucking stupid."

"Why?" Gin wonders.

"With those types of Betas, the Alphas aren't immune to their tempers like with the other types… they get it ten times worse," Barragan informs. "Grimmjow is going to reap many rewards from having Ichigo as his Beta, but he'll have to suffer many more drawbacks. It's like a double-edged blade."

"I want Ichigo to fight for us…"

"That's not gonna happen," Nnoitra snorts in humor. "If Hallibel, one of the most reasonable Betas out there, will pop another's head off for looking lustfully at Stark… just imagine what such a headstrong and unreasonable one will do when told to do something they don't want to."

"Not to mention… Grimmjow will be furious," Szayel murmurs. "I really don't like to see him angry, he's so violent and prone to attack."

"We suggest you just leave the other be," Stark yawns. "If he's here, then he's not fighting for the Shinigami. It doesn't matter if he's fighting for you or not, at least you'll be able to keep tabs on him."

Aizen frowns, but the logic is sound and there isn't much more he can do. Grimmjow is one, if not, the most dangerous Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. His hypnosis had to force the teal haired male to seal up more than half of his reiatsu in order for him to be anywhere near manageable, and still had to take away a lot more to place him at the Sexta's spot. Should he figure out Aizen's trick, there's no doubt in the brunette's mind there'll be hell to pay… it's like playing with fire. Now that he has Ichigo, his power will increase drastically… and even his Zanpakto's ability won't be able to suppress it enough to make him seem weak.

Ichigo is eating contently with Hallibel in the kitchen, watching her carefully while he chews on his food. She insisted on fruit and a salad, a sandwich made with the healthiest stuff she could find, and juice. He doesn't mind, but he'd really like to get everything himself.

"Hallibel," Mila Rose calls as Sun-Sun and Apache follow her in. "We heard Grimmjow took a mate, is that true?"

"He never takes a mate!" Sun-Sun growls. "I wanted to mate with him!"

"Enough," Hallibel says quietly so as not to startle Ichigo. "This is Grimmjow's chosen mate. Please try to contain your anger, it wasn't exactly his choice. You all know how mating is dealt with just as well as I do… he's just along for the ride."

"You are so lucky!" Apache smiles. "How was he? Was he just perfect?"

"Every Beta here wants him… well… except for Lady Hallibel," Mila Rose giggles. "She's stuck on Stark. Everyone else wants him, though… he's so hot!"

"How did you attract him?"

"… Uh… I don't really know," Ichigo says uneasily. "We always fought. I talked to him for a bit, then he kissed me and said he want me to be his mate… and then I left."

"He must've been attracted to you for a long while," Sun-Sun points out. "But probably thought you were an Alpha. When he figured out you weren't, I guess all stops were pulled."

"Are you happy with Grimmjow?" Mila Rose wonders softly. "Would you rather have had another?"

"Grimmjow is good to me," Ichigo smiles. "I have no complaints… I mean… he can be arrogant, cocky, annoying… but he's mine and I'm happy."

"Okay… we want to know everything!" Apache squeals. "From the time he made the first move to this morning!"

Ichigo just stares at them, a bright blush spread across the bridge of his nose as he forces himself not to choke on his food. He closes his eyes, chews thoroughly, swallows… and takes another bite. Hallibel smirks at the obvious comment… Ichi doesn't kiss and tell. Her subordinates groan in disappointment before dragging their feet out of the kitchen.

Szayel is pacing his lab when Nnoitra finds him, a worried look on his face as he hums to himself in distress. The tall, lanky Espada stops to take in the other. He's never been very tight with the pink haired Arrancar, yet he's not totally opposed to sharing in the idea they're a family… an extremely fucked up and dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. Szayel's worry has never been ill placed in his experience, yet it's never been this bad either.

"Szayel, what's up?"

"… I don't know if I should say anything," he mumbles as he hurries to a table to play with a couple beakers of colorful liquid.

"Who am I gonna tell?"

"It's just… I'm not sure," he sighs. "And if I'm not sure, I shouldn't say anything. If I did say something and I turned out to be wrong, I'd feel horrible! But if I was right and Aizen finds out… Grimmjow will kill me!"

"He won't kill you, stupid," Nnoitra sighs. "He seems like a huge badass… but he's just an ass. He'll probably go on a rampage in the desert and come back a few hours later to take a nap."

"… I… I think his mate might be pregnant," he murmurs.

"WHAT!"

"Hey! Don't say anything!" he growls. "I'm a Beta, I have an excuse… we're terrible gossips. You, on the other hand, have no excuse! You're an Alpha, Nnoi, Grimmjow will tear you up!"

"Damn it! If you knew I couldn't tell anyone, why'd you tell me!" he whines. "Now it's gonna be stuck in my head all fucking week!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it… but it's out of my system now!" Szayel grins. "Have a great day, Nnoi! I'm gonna go check on Ichigo."

Grimmjow is wandering around with Ulquiorra, eyes sharp and body tense. The air is thick with the scent of Shinigami… and they don't seem to be carrying a particularly happy scent. He's nervous, he knows they'll blame him for Ichigo's abduction… mainly because it was his fault. Ulquiorra notices his hesitance, his own emerald orbs scanning the area before landing on a nearby clearing they've been skirting for the last five passes.

"Grimmjow, if the Shinigami are in that clearing… we should really do our job," he sighs.

"I know, but… they saw me take Ichigo to Hueco Mundo," he whines. "They'll kill me for sure!"

"Come now, that's highly illogical," the raven scoffs. "Why would they kill you when you're probably the only one that could get him back here?"

"… I would kill me if I were them."

"Yes, but you never think before doing something. Now, come on, we have to see what they're up to. It'll only take a moment, okay?"

Grimmjow groans, but follows anyway. Their reiatsu is suppressed to the point it can't be felt, the two standing just close enough to hear… well… close enough for Grimmjow to hear, as his senses are far superior to the majority of Arrancar. The whole group of Taicho are standing in the clearing with Ichigo's friends and the shopkeeper, worry apparent on all their faces.

"What do you mean Ichigo's gone?" Orihime asks.

"Visoreds are susceptible to a Hollow's heat," Byakuya states. "We assumed he was an Alpha… but he's a Beta. They're far more vulnerable and easily effected than an Alpha. Ichigo was effected by an Espada, that took him to Hueco Mundo."

"We have to go after him! He came after me, we have to save him!"

"That's the problem, Orihime," Rukia sighs sadly. "Ichigo may not even want to be saved. He's been effected by Grimmjow's reiatsu, it'll implant false emotions in him until he's… taken completely. By then, he'll be so dependant on Grimmjow… he'll die if we separate them."

"Then what are you prepared to do?" Uryu asks snappishly. "After everything he's done for you, how do you plan on saving him this one time? After all the times he's rescued you, how are you going to return the favor?"

"There's nothing we can do."

"On the contrary," Shinji smirks. "The correct answer is… There's nothing you should do. Betas are the top dogs when it comes to Visoreds and Arrancar, they call the shots… because if they're not happy… well… someone dies."

Grimmjow holds back a chuckle at that, knowing just how true that comment can be. Ichigo is going to be one of the worst types, and yet… he can't wait for their first fight! The Shinigami seem to be baffled at the statement, wondering just what the blonde Visored means. Ulquiorra steps closer, intent on learning everything he can, and Grimmjow holds out a hand to keep him from getting too close.

"You're telling us to abandon him?" Renji snaps. "He's our friend! He'd never abandon us like that!"

"You're not understanding what I'm saying," the Visored sighs. "Ichigo is going to be a nightmare in Hueco Mundo, he'll tear that whole place down. He's never going to betray us, no matter how effected he is by Grimmjow. He's probably just holing up in Los Noches because he's scared and confused, just wants to sort through everything before coming back."

"I still say he's a traitor," Soi-Fon growls. "He thinks he can run off with the enemy and come back to welcoming arms? He's has another thing coming!"

"Look, you don't need to be figuring out how to get him back," Kisuke remarks. "You need to figure out how you'll deal with him when he does come back. I guarantee he'll be back, but your reaction to him will make a world of difference to whether he stays or not. Right now, in his mind, the safest place for him is by Grimmjow's side. We may not like it, but any option you had before is gone. There is no option you can take without killing Ichigo, not unless you're willing to deal with an Espada on civil terms."

"I'm sure he'll get over that Hollow's loss," the second division Taicho snaps.

"It's not that easy!" Hiyori yells in frustration. "When an Alpha marks a Beta, their reiatsu burns into them on a soul bound level! Ichigo will die on the inside if you take Grimmjow from him, that's his other half now!"

Silence lingers between those present in the group, solutions refusing to present themselves as easily as they normally do. Grimmjow is furious, gently pulling Ulquiorra back and away so they can leave… he's heard all he can stand. His instincts are screaming for him to get back to his Beta and keep him safely at his side, and he's always been one to listen to his instincts… which is what got him in this position in the first place, but he'll overlook that for the moment. As they step through the Gargantua, Grimmjow glances over his shoulder to see the smaller raven haired Shinigami staring furiously after him. It won't be long before the rest know how close he managed to get without their notice, which means they'll be on a far higher guard… and it'll be even more difficult to get Ichigo back home.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is finally shining, something rare for Ichigo's mindscape, and said orangette is cloud watching from the glass of the vertical buildings. He's been in here for about fifteen minutes or so, ever since Aizen started pestering him, and Shiro is lying right beside him. The presence of his once-Hollow soothes him just as much as Grimmjow's… as well it should since he's Ichigo's second Alpha. At the thought, the teen pulls a face of displeasure.

*God, I sound like such a slut, * he muses. *What kind of person takes two mates? That's like… taking two husbands at once. I can barely stand one, how am I supposed to stand them both! *

"Uh… You okay, Ichi?" Shiro asks uncertainly. "You're looking kind of… pale."

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Why do I have two Alphas? Is that normal?"

"You have me cause I was here first," Shiro shrugs. "I protect you and take care of you just like any Alpha would… but it would be way too weird having sex with you. Especially since I started out as your reflection. You have Grimmjow to do what I do… with the added bonus."

"… So… Is it normal?"

"… Sure," Shiro says to humor him. "Perfectly normal. In fact, some Alphas take multiple Betas… up to five at once."

"That's… so wrong."

"Don't worry, I don't think Grimmjow's the type."

"Good! I'd kick his ass!"

"Well, that's not very fair, Ichi-bitch," Shiro smirks teasingly. "You get two Alphas, why can't he have two Betas?"

"He can… as long as the second one is dead and he has no use for them."

Shiro laughs loudly at that, Ichigo watching the clouds petulantly as he pouts. Grimmjow is his and he doesn't want to share his Alpha, not with anyone. If he doesn't get to have sex with Shiro, he sees absolutely nothing wrong with keeping Grimmjow from having sex with someone other than himself. Grimmjow's voice drifts through the mindscape of tall skyscrapers and fluffy white clouds, calling Ichigo's nickname lovingly as he attempts to draw the other back to him. Ichigo kisses Shiro's cheek, something he's taken up unknowingly since the evolution, and his body vanishes to leave the ex-Hollow alone for a nap… or another opportunity at sneaking around. With a wide manic grin on his face, Shiro disappears as well to leave Zangetsu shaking his head at his mischief.

"Grimm!" Ichigo smiles as he wakes. "You're back!"

"Yep, just after lunch, too," Grimmjow smiles. "Just like a promised."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Kitten."

The taller pulls Ichigo in for a deep kiss, stroking orange locks absentmindedly as Ichigo purrs and scoots closer. Someone clearing their throat at the door startles the nineteen year old away from his mate, wide amber eyes darting to see Ulquiorra watching patiently. With a blush brighter than a neon sign, Ichigo mumbles something and darts into the bathroom.

"He's rather skittish," Ulquiorra points out.

"He'll be fine," the teal haired Sexta smirks. "He's just shy, that's all."

"I was told he kicked Gin below the belt today."

"No shit? Wish I were there to see that!" he barks out a laugh.

"That's not the point, Grimmjow," the raven sighs. "If he were in a position to abuse Gin… Aizen must've sent his right hand man to fetch your precious mate."

"… Fuck. Were you told anything else?"

"Hallibel and Szayel did as promised, keeping him right by their side the whole time we were gone," he nods. "He got on rather well with the other Betas, but Stark has told me that he retired rather quickly when they started asking for juicy tidbits about you."

"Shy… told ya."

"I'll go see how far Aizen has gotten in his plans to get Ichigo on his side," he offers. "You might want to spend some time with your mate before talking to Szayel… Nnoitra has confided in me that Szayel told him, rather hesitantly, that Ichigo may be pregnant."

"No shit," he scoffs. "I wonder why he didn't tell Aizen."

"He thought you would kill him," Ulquiorra says rather easily. "Have fun."

Grimmjow grins feral at that, waving after Ulquiorra before closing the door and heading toward the bathroom. Ichigo is sitting in the tub and washing up, giving Grimmjow a wonderful view of his lithe muscled back. Quietly, he slips out of his clothes and gets in behind his mate after tossing them over toward the bed. Ichigo immediately leans back into his Alpha, sighing contently as the Sexta battles within himself inwardly. He should really tell Ichigo about the Taicho and their indecisiveness… but that would only pull Ichigo further away from the mortal life he has yet to finish off in the human world. Grimmjow doesn't want that, doesn't want Ichigo to give up everything he holds dear just like any typical Beta would, but if he tells Ichigo he might assume the worst of the Taicho and plead to stay. He lets loose a suffering sigh unintentionally, a sharp intake of breath following when he feels his uke's body tense at the sound.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a slightly strained voice.

"Nothing, Kitten," he replies.

"Grimm, I don't ask much," Ichigo states sharply as he turns to straddle strong thighs. "I love you and I would do anything for you… but don't you ever lie to me."

The voice starts off gentle, yet the tone laced with warning and venom nearly gives Grimmjow a heart attack. No Beta he's ever known has held a tone like that, not even the last one he took… and she was strangely much like Ichigo in personality. The look in those amber eyes is icy and hard, the scowl reminding the teal haired Arrancar just what he's gone through in battle with the other. Heat rushes through him at the reminder, Ichigo gasping a bit startled at the feeling of his mate's hard length digging into his ass. He frowns and slides back, away from the member itching to be buried in him.

"Answer my question and I'll think about laying down for you," Ichigo smirks, sly and seductive.

"… The Taicho were meeting with your friends when I found them," he mutters. "They were discussing… you and me."

"As in?"

"Ichigo, don't let this change your mind about going back," he warns seriously. "I don't want you staying here, it's dangerous for you."

"Answer my question."

"It wasn't anything bad, they seriously don't blame you for anything," he assures. "They're just not certain how to take all this. The Visoreds told them everything, told them what was going on in your head and how my mark is effecting you…"

"And how is it effecting me?" Ichigo growls. "You think I feel this way because you're making me? Let me tell you something, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! In all the years I've been alive, no one has ever been able to make me do something or feel something I don't want to!"

"I didn't say that!"

"It sure sounds like that's what you were thinking."

"Well it wasn't! I'm just telling you what they were talking about! Isn't that what you wanted? The truth?" Grimmjow shouts.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You started it!"

With a huff, Ichigo stands and gets out of the tub. Grimmjow follows soon after, furious with his mate's sudden mood swing. The argument continues as they move around the room, Ichigo swearing a rainbow and Grimmjow swearing at least five. Finally, the teal haired male can't take the verbal fight anymore and remain sane… he's getting far too hot for that. He grabs Ichigo's hair harshly, yanking him back and slamming their lips together. Ichigo responds without thinking, gripping Grimmjow's shoulders before wrapping his arms around the thick neck. The kisses slow to a gentler one filled with hunger, Ichigo moaning at the love he can taste in it. Grimmjow pushes him back onto the bed, quickly covering his uke's body with his own, and hisses at the skin on skin contact. He knows they've been rather active since Ichigo agreed to be his, yet it feels as though it's been forever since the last time they coupled. He doesn't want to rush it, sliding his body along Ichigo's slowly and teasingly so their hips grind together with little pressure.

"Grimm, please," the orangette whines. "Stop teasing me!"

"Why? It's so much fun."

With a vicious growl, Ichigo flips them and bites Grimmjow's bottom lip. The other immediately hisses in anger at the show of dominance, sinking his canines into Ichigo's neck in a reminder and a warning. He flips them back over, taking the top once more and glaring down at his uke with those intense blue eyes.

"I don't want to wait anymore," Ichigo pouts.

"Well, now I have to punish you for trying to be dominant," Grimmjow smirks deviously. "I wonder what type of punishment will be effective enough to deter a repeat of that."

"… Punishment?" the teen gulps nervously.

"Yep! I think I'll do… this!" the Sexta laughs wickedly as he grabs Ichigo's slim wrists.

"H-Hey!"

The teal haired male lifts the orangette's wrists above his head, grabbing the tie for his pants with his free hand before binding those wrists to his headboard. Ichigo pulls on the bindings in irritation more than fear, though a part of him is just loving this new play. With a feral grin, Grimmjow moves his hands down Ichigo's chest. A lick to his throat catches Ichigo off guard, the moan spilling from his lips long and loud. He pulls harder against the fabric restricting his movement, whining when that tongue dips into his bellybutton.

"Grimm, please," he whimpers. "I-I won't do it again… I p-promise."

"Well… since you said it so nice and convincing," Grimmjow teases.

"Grimm!"

The larger male chuckles at that, sucking on his fingers to coat them before slipping one into his mate. Ichigo groans at the intrusion, gasping when another finger joins soon after. The orangette gasps and mewls as his sensitive nerve bundle is struck, his seme stretching him carefully before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his member. He hits Ichigo's prostate upon entry, the smaller screaming in pleasure as his nails dig into his palms. He stays still, watching Ichigo's expression go from dazed to confused and finally to angry.

"M-move."

"Hmm… I don't think you're ready yet."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, if you don't move right now, I swear I'll withhold sex from you for a year!" Ichigo snarls.

"… You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

It only takes him a moment to realize the tone isn't one he wants to test, pulling almost all the way out slamming back in to start a punishing pace. If he can't tease Ichigo anymore, he'll sure as hell punish him this way. Ichigo cries out, throwing his head back as his moans and screams fill the room. The wanton sounds and movements of the smaller male draw more heat from Grimmjow, his hips piston faster as his climax builds, and Ichigo whimpers as he releases between them. His walls tighten, his seme growling as he thrusts in harder just a few more times. Upon his release he presses as deeply as possible, hissing as he spills his load straight into Ichigo's prostate. He milks his release a moment more, pulling out with a satisfied sigh as he lies beside Ichigo. The orangette, though terribly dazed and mostly asleep, stops and glances up at his wrists.

"You're not gonna leave me like this, are you?" he asks.

"…"

"Grimm."

"…"

"Grimmjow," he snarls.

The soft even breathing from beside him signifies that his Alpha is asleep, the orangette letting out an indignant noise as he realizes he's not going to be released anytime soon. With a growl, he starts working on the binding. Grimmjow is so gonna get it when he gets loose!

A loud bang is what startles the feline Arrancar awake, the teal haired male yawning and stretching before moving to sit up… and finding he can't. Whatever sleep remained in his mind is instantly gone, his cyan orbs widening as he takes in his situation. He grunts in pain when a very happy Ichigo leaps to sit on his stomach, leaning over him to settle his head atop his arms on Grimmjow's chest. The look in his eyes is playful and mischievous… which means nothing good for Grimmjow. The taller male frowns suspiciously, realizing quickly what doesn't seem right. Ichigo is loose… and his wrists are tied to the headboard.

"Oh shit," he mumbles.

"Good morning, Grimm!" Ichigo chirps. "Did you sleep well?"

"… Untie me."

"Hmm… No, I don't think I want to."

"Ichigo, I won't tell you again."

"I seem to recall a similar conversation last night," Ichigo grins slyly. "I figured out how to undo the bindings myself… so… Good luck! I'm gonna go eat breakfast!"

"Ichi! Get back here, damn it! Ichigo!"

The door slamming is the only answer he gets, his head falling back onto the pillow in disbelief as he groans. His Beta is such a bitch! With an irritated growl, he starts pulling at the fabric around his wrists.

Hallibel and Szayel watch Ichigo curiously, the orangette practically skipping about in his happiness. The strangest thing is… Grimmjow is missing. Grimmjow is never far from his mates, as he's very overprotective of them. Nnoitra is over near Ichigo now, the two older Betas narrowing their gaze at the sight of another Alpha near the youth. They talk a moment, the lanky Espada cracking up after a moment and Ichigo grinning with mischief fit for a demon. Aizen enters the room with Gin, the silence that envelopes the room almost suffocating. Ichigo looks around curiously, yet shrugs and goes back to getting something to eat. It's a whole fifteen minutes before the silence is broken.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yells as he slams the doors open. "You little bitch, you are so dead!"

The impish grin from before widens, Ichigo laughing as he's chased around the room and over the table by his Alpha. Everyone just stares in shock, never having seen the usually violent male act so… childishly. By the time the orangette is tackled to the floor, squealing with laughter when Grimmjow starts to tickle him, everyone is almost positive their Sexta has gone either completely soft… or completely insane.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto-So-Taicho sits in his chair before his Taicho, all of them watching Rukia as she stares at the floor. Grimmjow now knows what they've been discussing, which can't help them in getting their substitute Shinigami back. The Visoreds have been in Seireitei since Ichigo's disappearance, as has Kisuke Urahara and Yorouchi Shihoin. Everyone is sick with worry, yet they know there's something that hasn't been told yet.

"Are you certain we know everything that could possibly happen to Kurosaki?" he asks Shinji.

"… Well… There is this one thing," the blonde murmurs. "We really didn't want to bring it up, as we thought it would affect your decision on how to handle Ichigo… But seeing as Ichigo is level 5 Beta, I guess we probably should tell you. Wouldn't want you doing something stupid to set him off."

"Level 5?" Kurosuchi wonders.

"Yeah," Kensei nods. "Think of it as a tornado. The level 5 is the most destructive."

"… Wonderful," Byakuya sighs. "I suppose we should've seen that one coming."

"So, what should we be aware of," Soi-Fon asks.

"You see… Ichigo's a Beta…"

"We've already established that," Toshiro sighs.

"Let me finish, will you? He's a Beta, but just because he's a male doesn't mean he can't get pregnant," he frowns. "And if he's pregnant and you try to hurt him… well… you might as well consider the result part of the apocalypse."

"You want to run that by us again?" Shuunsui asks in shock.

"Ichigo may be a male in gender, but the more powerful his mate the more apt he is to get pregnant. I'll also have to point out that Grimmjow is a feline type, which are built for breeding… he chose to mate with Ichigo for the specific purpose of impregnating him."

Silence… it seems to be the most common thing in Seireitei since this all began. Shock is the next most common, though they're quickly learning not to be surprised when Ichigo is involved. Things just became more complicated, which isn't really different from any other time the orange haired Shinigami is involved.

"Now what do we do?" Unohana wonders. "This wouldn't be the first time a Shinigami has gotten pregnant by a Hollow, but the offspring never survive the birthing process… Ichigo is part Hollow, though. It stands to reason these offspring will have a higher survival rate."

"I'd love to experiment on them!" Kurosuchi grins. "We could learn so much!"

"They're children, you monster," Soi-Fon snaps.

"Be that as it may," Yamamoto sighs. "We can't allow them to survive… They're a threat to Seireitei."

"You're kidding me!" Shinji growls. "We don't even know what they'll turn out to be. For all we know, they could be born human! We Visoreds have never reproduced before!"

"We can't take that chance," he frowns. "Not with Aizen still in power there."

"… Ichi-bun will come home, though," Mashiro pouts. "He'll miss us and when he comes back, he'll be with us again."

"If that's so, then we can think about allowing their survival. I'm still hesitant, though. If Ichigo does indeed carry the offspring of that Espada, we must take into account they'll hang around as well. They're far too dangerous to allow within Seireitei or the living world. We've no guarantee they won't start up old behaviors."

"Ichigo won't allow you to harm Grimmjow," Shinji frowns. "You barely managed to stay alive when he rescued Rukia, so what makes you think he won't be capable of killing you now?"

"If he is, indeed, as loyal as you say… then it should be rather simple to catch him in a weak moment and finish him off."

"… And you call us monsters," Hiyori hisses. "At least we don't go around killing our own."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a Visored," Soi-Fon points out. "One we've let live because he didn't prove to be a threat to us. Now that he has… it's only natural we eliminate him."

"You promised," Rukia whispers. "You promised he wouldn't be hurt."

"The wellbeing of Seireitei comes before our own personal feelings on the matter," the So-Taicho frowns. "I don't want to kill him anymore than you do, but… he hasn't proven to be on our side at this time. Family is more important to him than anything, we all know that. Grimmjow is his family now, a part we simply can't get civility from."

"You won't even try?" Renji asks infuriated.

"Of course we'll try, but don't hold your breath," the old man states. "Hollows simply can't act civil. They're monsters with no emotions and very little patience."

"If that were true… he wouldn't have let Ichigo live long enough to recover from his first time having sex," Kensei says. "He would've taken what he wanted and killed him immediately. Alpha Hollows simply can't stand Betas with the power to kill them and Ichigo's already defeated Grimmjow once."

More silence, though contemplative this time. It seems the deeper in they go, the more complicated things become. With Aizen still attempting to overthrow them and plans at a standstill for this whole business with Ichigo's disappearance, they simply can't spare the time needed to work all this out. They should've known it could never be black and white with the vibrant haired hybrid… it never is.

Ichigo is strolling along the halls by himself for once, as Grimmjow has been called to a meeting and Ichigo doesn't like sitting in on Aizen's egotistical and longwinded rants. He did once and ended up doodling little cartoon characters of the brunette blabbing away, getting beaten up, and one of him dressed in girl's clothes… which weren't appreciated in the least by Aizen.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Nelliel grins.

"Nell! What are you doing here?" he asks in surprise.

She's in her older form, her rags replaced by a white and black trimmed outfit. She looks more like an Espada now than she ever has, yet Ichigo still can't see her as one. She grins, flipping back her loose sea green hair.

"Ulquiorra asked me to come back and fill in the empty Espada spot. I really don't have to do much, so I don't mind," she smiles. "When he told me you were here, I couldn't help but come."

"Yeah… I'm Grimmjow's mate."

"I heard! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"… Grimmjow wants me to go back home," he says quietly. "Do you think I should?"

"Well, that's a difficult question to answer, Ichi. You see, here in Hueco Mundo it's very dangerous for Betas. There are always challenging Alphas for Grimmjow to take care of, a thousand other Betas that would literally kill to have the Alpha you do, and many other dangers for cubs if you happen to have them. All in all, it's probably safest in the living world," she reasons. "Although, if Grimmjow can't stay with you… it could be just as dangerous there as it is here."

"I don't think I understand."

"How many men in the living world manage to get pregnant, Ichigo?"

"… Right, I suppose that could be rather dangerous if people found out."

"Not to mention the fact that you're one of Seireitei's most watched allies, which can't be a good thing if they see Grimmjow visiting you late at night for a quick… uh… session."

"I just… don't know what to do."

"What do your instincts tell you?"

"… That I'm not done here yet," Ichigo answers after a moment. "That there's still something that needs to be done in order for me to be safe."

"Well, then… go with that!" she grins. "Grimmjow is a creature of instinct, he probably feels it, too. It was great seeing you again, Ichi! Right now, however, I'm sort of late for the meeting. See you later!"

"Later, Nell. And thanks again."

With a smile, Ichigo continues back to his room. He was outside earlier and the sand gets everywhere, so he's in need of a bath. There's also a rather interesting book Ulquiorra managed to get him from the living world he'd like to read, just something to pass a bit more time until his mate comes back to him. As he sinks into the hot water in the tub, sighing in relief at the feeling of his muscles loosening in relaxation, he's unaware of the normally overbearing presence in him mind vanishing.

Shiro loves his King… well… he should probably say queen now, all things considered. He loves him more than anything, would do anything to protect… has done anything to protect him. Ichigo isn't aware of what he's been up to, but his instincts know and that's all that needed for his access to Hueco Mundo to linger long enough for him to carry out his plans. He's standing within the meeting hall now, his image transparent and invisible to all but Ichigo… the form of a Zanpakto spirit, only seen by those who wield it. Grimmjow is anxious in his seat, unable to sit still as he waits to be released back to Ichigo.

"Is something bothering you, Sexta?" Aizen frowns.

"Hmm? No," he answers.

"If your mate is going to be a constant distraction, we can always bring him into the fold."

"I said no!"

"Then pay attention," he states. "I have a mission for you. It has come to my attention that Kisuke Urahara and Yorouchi Shihoin are both missing from the living world, leaving his shop… and his inventions… open for theft or destruction. I want you to go there and take out his shop… and his underground training area as well."

"… Why?"

"A Senkaimon is erected down there for the soul use of Kisuke… he was banned from the others and can only use that one. Without it, he can't return and therefore won't be a bother to me."

"But… He's Ichigo friend."

"I don't care. His presence isn't going to be a problem, is it? I would hate to think my dangerous and powerful Sexta is going soft because of a pretty face."

"I'm not!" Grimmjow snarls. "I just don't want to make him mad!"

"You're his Alpha, aren't you? He should do as he's told."

"… It doesn't work that way," Ulquiorra states. "We've told you this already. Ichigo is likely the most dangerous thing in this world now, nothing to be taken lightly or angered. You're setting Grimmjow up for a disastrous temper tantrum from his Beta."

"He works for me still, I see nothing wrong with giving him a mission to aid me," Aizen smiles. "But if you insist on being useless, I'll send someone else. I'll just expect either Ichigo's cooperation… or his absence within the next three days."

Grimmjow growls low in his throat, the threat of his Beta's absence tearing him apart inside. He can't imagine life without Ichigo unless he reminds himself of life without his other mates… which he never took very well. The others on his side are angry, that's easy to see, yet they say nothing. Shiro can understand their lack of comment, Aizen's spiritual pressure pressing down on them mercilessly in warning even as their own unconsciously seals itself away. When they all exit, the grinning snowy haired male ghosts past a few and takes up step behind Zommari and Yammy. He follows them until they're in a secluded hall, his fingers itching to be covered in their warm life fluid.

"You think Aizen's really going to make Grimmjow get rid of that bitch?" Yammy wonders.

"No, Grimmjow would never do that," Zommari waves off. "He's far too possessive and overbearing for that. He'll likely find a way to convince Ichigo to join Aizen's cause."

"Not if I can help it," Shiro grins as his body solidifies.

"What do you know, it's the bitch in question."

"Sorry boys… Ya've got the wrong Ichi," Shiro cackles before leaping.

Their screams echo throughout the lonely corridor, unheard by those remaining in the building. The sounds of tearing flesh and a manic laughter drown them out, Shiro ripping his claws through Yammy's throat to listen to the sweet gurgling sound of him choking on his blood. Zommari attempts to get away, the white haired male yanking him back and tearing open his gut for his insides to spill out. The blood is steaming on the cool floor and walls, the warmth coating Shiro from head to toe as he kneels over the two bodies to deform them further out of malice. First Aaronierro, now these two. Practice, just practice for the grand finale of his plan… Soon, it'll be Aizen's turn.


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow is pacing in the room when Ichigo walks in, his happy mood immediately wiped away. Worry and nervousness fill him in it's place, his steps faltering as he moves toward his Alpha to comfort him. The teal haired male jumps at the touch, turning to see a hesitant look on Ichigo's face as he wraps his arms around Grimmjow's waist. At the lack of response, that worry grows and Ichigo looks up into nervous blue eyes with his own anxious amber.

"Is everything okay?" he asks softly.

"I have to tell you something," Grimmjow says seriously.

"… You're leaving me," the orangette almost cries as tears stubbornly sit in the corners of his eyes.

"No! No, nothing like that," the more dominant male assures. "It's just… I got a mission."

"So? If you're not leaving me, why should I care?"

Relief floods his body at the remark, his form visibly relaxing against Grimmjow's side as his finger coyly plays with the other's black belt. Grimmjow knows where this is going, yet he also knows he has two choices… allow Ichigo to have his way and tell him later which would lead to a long time without sex, or tell him now and skip the sex which wouldn't be nearly as long… but still long. The choice should be clear, but he still mulls it over for a moment before pushing Ichigo away a bit.

"News first," he sighs.

"Why?"

"… Because I'm afraid you won't want me to touch you afterward."

"Grimm, what's going on?" Ichigo asks as that worry starts nibbling at his mind again.

"Aizen wants me to destroy Urahara's shop and his underground training facility," Grimmjow rushes out. "That way he can't bother Aizen since the only portal he can use is in that facility."

"… Aizen's an idiot," Ichigo scoffs dangerously. "Urahara isn't stupid enough to leave his place unguarded. Even if you do manage to destroy it, he's careful enough to keep more than one portal scattered about. This mission is in vein."

"So… you're not angry with me about it?"

"Nope… but I'm pissed at Aizen for even thinking it."

"Kitten, don't do anything stupid," Grimmjow comments. "You're pregnant, don't risk your safety and that of our cubs for a quick bit of revenge. I'm already having trouble keeping Aizen from making you an Arrancar, which would be a death sentence for our cubs, and forcing me to get rid of you."

"… I'll be good," Ichigo sighs before grinning. "Bring me back something good!"

"Like?"

"I don't know, just… something nice," Ichigo frowns.

He leans over and kisses his Alpha, grinning once more as he moves out of the room to find something to do. Grimmjow follows, going a separate way to leave on his mission with Nnoitra and Hallibel. Ichigo glances back to watch Grimmjow for a little bit, his eyes glued to his dominant's perfect ass until he turns a corner.

Ichigo's been feeling rather sick, so his feet take him to see Szayel. He really likes most of the Arrancar, they're very good to him and treat him like a part of their family. He stops quickly when Barragan turns the corner, the older man glaring heatedly at Ichigo before moving past him. Before Ichigo can move, however, he's slammed harshly against the wall by Barragan's large hand.

"You're not a very bright Beta," he states. "A smart Beta would've chosen the most powerful Alpha… yet you're wasting your time on Grimmjow."

"Let go of me," Ichigo snarls.

"I'm not afraid of you like everyone else," the gray haired male spits. "I've been around long enough to know how to handle unruly bitches like you! I suggest you think very hard about changing Alphas, you hear? Grimmjow will never amount to the power I have."

"I'm not with him for his power, I have enough of my own!" Ichigo growls. "Now put me down!"

Furious with Ichigo's stubbornness, the second Espada turns and flings the smaller male down the hall and into the wall there. Ichigo's body crumples to the ground, his arms wrapped around his abdomen as shivers wrack his small frame. He coughs up blood, whimpering as tears run down his cheeks. The orangette looks down the hall to see Barragan gone, his vision blurring. Before it fails him, he ears distant footsteps and petite hands touch his back.

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra's far away voice calls in panic. "Ichigo, what happened? Can you hear me? Ichi-."

Ulquiorra notes Ichigo is unconscious, his stomach sick with his worry as he carefully gathers the injured Beta into his capable arms. They aren't far from Szayel's lab, the smaller male running the whole way with Ichigo curled into his chest and whimpering in his sleep. The pink haired scientist is playing with a few colored liquids in their beakers when Ulquiorra bursts in without warning, his golden eyes looking up sharply before shock and worry consume them.

"What happened!" Szayel demands.

"I don't know, I found him in the hall like this," Ulquiorra says. "Can you help him?"

"Of course I can, he's not that badly injured," the other scoffs. "I'm just not happy about someone beating on a Beta like this."

"Can you… can you save the cubs?" the raven whispers.

"… That may be another story, but I'll try my best."

Ichigo is in his mental world, crying into Shiro's chest as the other holds him close. Fury is etched so sharply in the snowy haired teen's eyes he could cut down an army with a glance, his teeth locked tight in his attempt to keep from howling in his rage. That bastard touched his Queen, hurt his Queen! He has to die. Not just die, though… no… he has to suffer for what he did. His hold tightens on the orangette, Ichigo's doing the same around his waist.

"Shiro, I lost them, I just know I did," Ichigo whimpers. "Grimmjow will be so mad at me! He'll leave me, I know he will!"

"Calm down, Ichi," Shiro attempts to soothe. "I'm sure everything is fine. Even if it isn't, that stupid cat loves you. He'll never leave you, trust me."

"… A-are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Shiro grins widely. "I talk to Pantera daily… says his inner world is brighter than it's ever been. That means you're his sunshine and you make him very happy."

Ichigo sniffles and smiles through his tears, calming down more as he cuddles deeper into those porcelain arms. Shiro sighs, his mind running a thousand miles a minute with dark thoughts on revenge as Ichigo's slowly falls asleep in his lap. After a short while, Shiro lays them both down to catch a bit of sleep himself… he'll be up late tonight.

"Why isn't he waking?" Ulquiorra asks.

"I don't know. He probably locked himself in his inner world," Szayel sighs. "If he is pregnant, Grimmjow would've been ecstatic… he's probably thinking the worst on both occasions, it's not uncommon."

"… Did he lose the cubs?"

"No, but it was very close. I'll have to keep a close watch on him for the next few days, just in case they can't hold on," the pink haired male sighs sadly. "It's such a terrible thing… I was so looking forward to little cubs running around."

"You speak as if it's certain they won't survive," Ulquiorra growls.

"Ulquiorra… there's only one and it's female," he frowns. "I'm not going to hold my breath on it's survival… It's very unlikely."

"Grimmjow will be back any minute… Who's going to tell him?"

"I volunteer you," Szayel grins. "You are, after all, his very close friend."

"… I suppose he's less likely to kill me," the raven sighs in misery. "I'll go wait for him."

"I'll look after Ichigo, he should be waking soon."

Grimmjow hums to himself as he walks through the halls, he's in a rather good mood right now. The mission didn't go well so he won't get in trouble with Ichigo, but he can't get in trouble with Aizen either because the brunette was misinformed and Urahara arrived about an hour before he did. Unfortunately, upon seeing Ulquiorra instead of Ichigo… dread settles in the pit of his stomach.

"Before you say or do anything… please remember I'm your best friend and causing a ruckus will get both you and Ichigo killed," Ulquiorra says immediately.

"… Where's my mate," Grimmjow says quietly.

"Ichigo had an accident."

"Where the fuck's my mate!" the other repeats in a more panicked tone.

"Grimmjow, please," the raven sighs. "He's okay. I found him in time and took him to see Szayel… it looked like he was heading in that direction anyway."

"Who hurt him?" the Sexta growls as they start that way.

"I… don't know. We've all gotten so used to him, we've been lax about watching over him. I'm so sorry, I should've watched him better. It's just… he was supposed to be safe within the walls of Los Noches."

"I'm not blaming you," Grimmjow sighs. "I know you'd never let anything happen to him. I'm just worried… How bad is it?"

"Szayel says the cub survived… but…"

"There's one cub?"

"Don't get too excited, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra warns. "Szayel said within the week Ichigo should have a miscarriage."

"… How is Ichigo taking this?"

"I don't know, he hasn't woken since I found him," the other frowns. "He's locked himself in his inner world… Szayel thinks it's because he's afraid to disappoint you. He most likely thinks he's lost his cub."

They reach the lab, finding Szayel holding Ichigo tightly as he cries. Grimmjow walks over to the orangette, stopping so the other can note he's here. Once Ichigo turns to face him, fear and pain expressed in those amber pools like a hurricane of turmoil, Grimmjow pulls him close and covers him in his reassuring reiatsu.

"It's okay," he purrs. "I'm not angry and I could never be disappointed in you. You're the most beautiful, powerful, feisty, headstrong mate anyone could ever want. I'd never trade you for anything."

"I lost our cub," Ichigo sobs.

"No, Kitten, there's a chance it'll pull through," he grins. "Besides, it has us as parents and we're both headstrong enough to survive. I'm sure it'll be okay. And if it isn't, we can always try again."

"… There's a chance?"

"It's not dead yet, Ichi," Szayel says. "There's a slim chance it'll pull through… but it's still a chance, okay? And it's a she."

"We're having a baby girl?" Ichigo smiles softly. "I'm having a baby girl!"

"Please, don't get too attached to the idea," the pink haired scientist says cautiously. "There's a better chance it won't make it. I just don't want you taking this any harder than you are, okay?"

"… Okay," Ichigo pouts. "I'll try."

"Give it a week. If it's still alive by then, it'll make it just fine."

"Thank you, Szayel," Grimmjow states. "I owe you for saving Ichigo at least. What I'd like to know, though… is what happened."

"… Barragan wanted me to leave you for him," Ichigo mumbles. "I told him no and he got mad. He threw me down the hall and I slammed against the wall there. I hurt so much, I couldn't move… and eventually blacked out."

"I'll kill him!"

"Bring it up with Aizen," Ulquiorra suggests. "He specifically ordered us not to harm Ichigo, so he won't be pleased that Barragan disobeyed. If you kill the other, you'll be in trouble and Aizen will see Ichigo as a liability."

"This isn't fair! He's my mate, I should be able to protect him!"

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Ichigo utters quietly with tears in his eyes. "This is all my fault, I should've fought back. Our cub is going to die and it's all my fault!"

"Cub?"

Everyone turns to see Gin in the doorway, usually closed eyes wide in shock at the news. The fact that Ichigo is Grimmjow's Beta has already been revealed, but the fact he's pregnant hasn't been touched on yet by anyone but Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel… and probably the intuitive Hallibel. They doubt Stark has even bothered to think about it. If he is, in fact, pregnant… Aizen will want to know and keep him close until the birth.

"Oh god," Ichigo whimpers. "Now everyone will know! Barragan will hurt me even more and I'll really lose her! Grimmjow, please!"

"Gin, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone," Grimmjow pleads. "Ichigo's already almost lost it, I don't need stress pushing over that fine line for good."

"Barragan harmed him? Aizen was very specific about all the Espada leaving him be," the silver haired ex-Shinigami frowns.

"He got jealous," Ulquiorra replies. "He wants Ichigo for himself, as any Alpha would want such a powerful Beta. When Ichigo refused, he harmed him."

"So the little Beta is going to be a distraction after all, eh? Don't worry, I won't tell," Gin smiles widely. "In fact, I'll take over watching him while you're gone. I've been looking for someone to help me out around here… do you clean?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo growls.

"Ichi, please," Grimmjow murmurs. "It won't kill you to have someone watching over you after what happened."

"… Fine, but only because you asked," Ichigo pouts.

"Thank you, Kitten."

Grimmjow kisses the top of his head, the smaller male purring through his pout before nuzzling beneath his Alpha's chin. Gin watches curiously, smiling at the way Ichigo seems to melt at Grimmjow's touch. He's watched the boy for a long while and knows that he's very emotional, so he's also aware he's probably taking all of this rather badly. The ex-Shinigami actually feels bad for the teen, pulled from all he knows and thrown into a relationship he never saw coming… not to mention getting pregnant at such a young age and learning so much about being a Visored they never thought to tell him… and now he's probably going to miscarry his first cub. The pain in the young Shinigami's eyes is all too apparent, far too mature for one his age, and it almost breaks his heart. He may have followed Aizen on this ridiculous venture out of boredom, but he won't let this young Shinigami down… not after letting down Rangiku like he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo is showing now, his stomach much larger than his usual slim waistline. He knows it'll be hell trying to lose all that weight, but he's certain Szayel and Hallibel can help him with that. For the past few days, he's been at Gin's side when the others are busy. This has only proven to irritate Aizen, yet it entertains Gin to no end. The little firecracker is more like a spontaneous wildfire if you press the right buttons… and Gin has always been good at pressing buttons. Right now, he's watching Ichigo stare at his stomach in complete and utter disdain.

"So… How do ya expect ta get back in shape after getting so fat?" he teases.

Ichigo swings in fury, the fox-like male ducking instinctually… to get a foot upside his face. Ichigo is far harder to read than all his other many opponents, but Gin won't stop until he can read this one just as much as all the others! He holds a hand to his aching cheek, his smile never faltering as he stands his full height.

"At least we know yer still strong," he comments. "Are ya hungry? I could get ya something ta eat if ya want."

"You just called me fat, why would I want something to eat?" Ichigo sulks.

"Uh… because if ya don't it could hurt the baby?"

"… It won't survive anyway."

"Don't think like that, or it'll feel it," Gin huffs. "If yer reiatsu goes all sulky and morbid on it, it'll be feeding in negative vibes. The more positive ya are, the better the chances it'll survive."

"How do you know?" Ichigo frowns.

Grin walks around behind Ichigo, leaning his chin on the orangette's shoulder as his right arm dangles over his other one. Ichigo growls low in his throat, his amber eyes cold and hard with warning. After a moment, Gin smiles a bit wider and nuzzles the teen's ear playfully.

"I helped Unohana out a lot," he waves off. "Trust me, just think positively."

"There's only a day or two left… do you really think it's not too late?"

"Absolutely! Especially if it's anything like you and Grimm-kitty… you guys can pull through anything. Just don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo smirks.

Later that day, he's lying with Hallibel and her Fraccion. They're all gossiping as Hallibel listens, Ichigo having just woken from a nice long nap. He stretches languidly and cat-like, yawning before settling himself more comfortably on the many cushions and pillows beneath them. Mila-Rose grins as he wakes, running her fingers through his soft orange locks.

"Nice nap?" she wonders.

"Very."

"I heard Grimmjow was almost killed by a Shinigami the other day," Sun-Sun states. "Poor guy, barely escaped with his life."

"What?"

"That's right, you almost lost your Alpha," Apache gasps. "Oh, Ichi, we're so sorry! She never should've brought it up!"

"… What did this Shinigami look like?"

"Well, she was dark skinned with violet hair pulled back in a ponytail…"

"Yorouchi?" Ichigo asks in shock before laughing. "Oh please, Yorouchi's too lazy to do anything herself! I mean, she's a wicked fighter and everything, but she's never even drawn a Zanpakto! She was probably just trying to catch him so she could find out where I was."

"… Seriously? We need to find more informants, these rumors are so wrong!"

"Girls, Grimmjow has returned from his mission with Ulquiorra," Hallibel remarks. "Ichigo must leave now."

"Awe," they whine in unison.

"Come, Ichigo, I will take you to him."

Grimmjow is chatting with Ulquiorra when they find him, his arm cut and bloodied. Ichigo gasps and hurries over to his Alpha, gripping his wrist to better look at his arm. When he receives no explanation from the other, he glares up at him.

"What happened, Grimm?"

"I had a minor run in with a Shinigami," he waves off. "No big deal."

"Look at all this blood!" Ichigo snaps. "It's a big deal when it looks like half your supply is all over your clothes! Which Shinigami was it?"

"It doesn't matter, Kitten."

"It does to me! Now, which one was it?"

"That little midget and her redheaded boyfriend," he shrugs. "They were looking for you, kept trying to pin me down… she even tried to cage me with a Kido spell. That seriously didn't go over well with me… I hate cages. I'm a wild animal, you know, I don't mix well with cages."

"Enough! Did you tell them I was fine?"

"Yeah, I told them I was taking good care of you," he answers. "Not like they believed me."

"We should get you healed," Ulquiorra sighs. "Come, Grimmjow. Ichigo, if you'd like to accompany us, I'm sure Szayel will appreciate a visit from you."

"Sure!"

That night, Ichigo is snoozing as close to Grimmjow as he can get. His mate finally managed to fall asleep, the smaller male wrapped in his arms tightly, as all day his mind was flaring with a warning of danger. Shiro is standing at the bedside, having just materialized in Zanpakto spirit form. He runs his fingers through his Beta's silken locks, smiling fondly before turning and phasing out of the room. Tonight, he can't wait to exact his revenge on Barragan!

The older Arrancar is just returning from a meeting with Aizen and the other top two Arrancar, discussing other plans to take over Seireitei. He thinks its all rubbish himself, but he can't very well tell that to Aizen. With a growl of fury at the memory of his stolen throne, Barragan turns a corner and makes his way toward the Sexta's room. He knows the two mates will be asleep by now, as Ichigo was active all day and is beginning to tire easily… and Grimmjow is always tired after healing an injury as bad as the one he suffered earlier. He opens the door carefully and quietly, peeking in to see the two forms breathing evenly beneath their blankets. He's always gotten what he wanted, he's the King of Hueco Mundo after all, but Grimmjow is in the way now and he'll have to get him out of the picture if he wants to move in on Ichigo.

"Beautiful, ain't he?" a voice murmurs beside his ear.

"Yes, very… he'll be mine soon."

"I don' think so," Shiro grins manically.

Barragan gasps, but it's too late… Shiro has already knocked him out in one blow. He hefts the large man over his shoulder and carries him off with a skip in his step, whistling happily as he makes tracks to a remote area in the walls of Los Noches. Once there, he dumps Barragan onto the floor and kicks his Zanpakto aside carelessly. The older man wakes slowly, groaning before taking in the sight of the spiky haired male above him.

"Ichigo," he growls.

"Not quite," Shiro grins manically as he leans down.

His golden eyes are piercing in their intensity, fury lighting them up like fire on the sun's surface. Barragan's breath is caught in his lungs at the sight of the glowing eyes, knowing just how dangerous this creature could be. He knows this is Ichigo's Hollow, which means he has all the power of the Beta… without the control when using it. The Arrancar glares up at Shiro, not a hint of fear within those orbs after calming himself.

*Well… I'll just have to fix that, * Shiro thinks gleefully.

"Who are you?" Barragan wonders cautiously.

"My name's Shiro," the snowy haired male states. "I'm Ichi's other Alpha… the one that can get away with sneaking about and murdering people."

"…You killed the others."

"Indeed I did," Shiro answers as his grin widens in face of Barragan's hushed tone. "And ya went and pissed me off… so unlucky. Not that I wasn' gonna kill ya anyway! But really… this could a been so much easier on ya if ya didn' hurt my Queen."

"Ichigo belongs to Grimmjow."

"No, I'm afraid not. Ichigo belongs to him, yes… but he belonged ta me first. After all… I am his Hollow. Or I was, we've evolved."

"So… you think you can kill me," Barragan scoffs. "I don't think so. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll have Ichigo as my Beta… and Grimmjow will be dead before the week's end."

"Well then… let's start with yer punishment, shall we?"

Shiro's hand darts out with vicious force, slamming into the Arrancar's throat and crushing his voice box. Normally, Shiro loves to hear the bloodcurdling screams of his victims, but you never know who's roaming the halls at night and he doesn't want to be interrupted. His hands first grip harshly at limbs until the crack of bone echoes through the area, that grin twisting to a more sinister and demented one. He takes his time, breaking bones languidly as Barragan's features twist in panic and pain. Afterward, he lets his claws grow and starts to make shallow cuts before they turn into deeper gashes. Blood sprays from the wounds, Shiro keeping away from major arteries just to prolong the other's death.

"Isn't this great?" he asks conversationally. "I love torturing people, you know. Their faces twist in most curious expressions! I'll savor yours until my bitter end, I assure you."

His hand comes down, tearing flesh from the older man's face and revealing bone beneath his eye. The cackle let loose from the ex-Hollow is low and cruel, his golden eyes burning with so much hate it's almost poisonous. Those long claws dive downward, plunging into the other's gut and making way for porcelain hands stained crimson. Uttering a trill of joy, Shiro starts pulling at the intestine his fingers brush against. Soon, it's littering the floor and Barragan is looking a tad pale from the blood loss.

"Hmm… Looks like my fun isn't going to last much longer," Shiro huffs. "I thought you were supposed to be some big powerful Alpha? Ichi lasted way longer than you when I caught him in his dreams… Pathetic. Oh well, might as well finish you off."

With a sputter of shock and a violent spasm overtaking his body, Barragan gags on the blood that suddenly pours from his mouth… drowning in his own blood with a single look from Shiro's glowing gold eyes. Ichigo is powerful, more so than any species known, and Shiro is more apt to use such power than his compliant counterpart. Shiro grins savagely, standing in the pool of red that still trickles endlessly from the corpse of yet another Arrancar. Drops of the life's fluid drip from his clothes, now more crimson than white. He's about to leave when he feels the presence of another behind him.

"My, my," a humored voice says. "Quite bold ta just stroll through the halls like ya own the place."

"Maybe not yet," Shiro smirks as he turns to Gin. "But soon."

"I'm afraid Grimmjow's not gonna like the fact yer causing trouble, Ichi."

"Yer dealing with the wrong Ichigo," Shiro cackles.

His eyes glow gold, Gin gasping in pain as his every nerve ending lights up. His confused eyes open to stare in disbelief at Shiro, the other never having to move. Shiro can only grin that sickening grin of insanity, letting it get slowly wider the more pain he creates.

"Don't ya worry yer little head, Gin," he says as he pats his silver locks. "Aizen will be as good as dead very soon. Ya see, Ichigo is a Beta. Seireitei forced so much on his shoulders without thinking of that, that he started ta break. They sent him ta the front lines in their battles as a shield, but never gave him one in return. We had ta force evolution so he could always be protected, which in turn pushed me into being an Alpha. We can do things you'd never dream of… and we don't need hypnosis ta do it."

"What are ya planning," he forces out past the pain.

"I'm gonna steal Aizen's power, and then let the Espada deal with him."

"You let Grimmjow take Ichigo… so you could…"

"Grimmjow was a good choice for my Ichi-chan," Shiro frowns. "Powerful, ain't he? And now, Grimmjow's power has mixed with Ichi's, making him the most powerful Alpha in Hueco Mundo. Good thing he's got nothing against ya, huh?"

"You'll never get to Aizen's power, he'll…"

"Ya don't know me very well, do ya?" Shiro cackles. "Now, keep yer mouth shut and I'll let ya be."

The pain vanishes and when Gin looks up again, Shiro is gone as well. The silver haired Shinigami shivers at the memory of his first encounter with the other… he very nearly lost his life. Shiro was the one that stole the Hogyoku and Gin was the one that helped him, though it didn't start out that way. The snowy haired male is very aggressive and can be more persuasive than Aizen in many more ways. Gin learned long ago it was best to look out for number one first and worry about others later, so he wasn't about to die in order to help Aizen when helping him wasn't his intention in the first place. Even back then, Shiro never told him how he managed to get away from Ichigo's mindscape. Now that he knows the two have evolved, he's even less likely to fail Ichigo. He looks down at Barragan's body with a shiver… Shiro would do worse to him if anything happens to his precious Beta. With a sigh, he gets up and heads off to his room. The morning isn't going to be a good one.

Ichigo is woken with a start when the bedroom door is practically broken down, Nelliel running in and leaping on Grimmjow to knock him out of bed. A feline yowl of shock fills the room, Ichigo cover his mouth to keep his laughter at bay, and Grimmjow sits up in fury with the hair on the back of his neck raised.

"Sorry," Nell states sheepishly. "Ulquiorra told me to come get you up… there's been another murder and Aizen is calling another meeting."

"Are you serious?" he whines. "Why can't he deal with this stuff himself? Isn't he supposed to be the King of Hueco Mundo now?"

"Grimmjow, what's going on?" Ichigo asks uncertainly. "What murder? Why haven't you told me about this stuff?"

"I guess I sort of forgot," Grimmjow blushes. "Come on, Kitten, you can come with us. You'll get brought up to speed, okay?"

"… Okay."

They're walking down the hall when Grimmjow notices Ichigo's pale coloring, worry shooting through him. He wraps an arm around his Beta's shoulders, drawing him close as he kisses the top of his head. He doesn't feel as though he has a fever, but his coloring is pretty drained and that's never a good sign.

"Are you feeling okay today?" he wonders.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"You're looking awfully pale, Kitten," the larger male frowns. "I'm really worried… tomorrow is the end of the week, I just want to be certain you're not feeling sick."

"I'm fine," Ichigo comments. "Really, I'm just feeling a… tad tired."

Grimmjow is fast to catch Ichigo as his knees buckle beneath him, blue eyes large as he watches his mate pass out. Nelliel gasps, hurrying back over to them and looking to Grimmjow for anything she can do. He forces himself to get under control, turning worried cyan orbs onto the sea green haired female.

"Is Szayel in the meeting?"

"Of course, he's always early."

"Please bring him here… don't mention Ichigo's pregnant, just… I don't know… make something up."

"Right!" she salutes.

As she runs off with speed any Shinigami would envy, Grimmjow gathers Ichigo into his arms and sits against the wall to cradle him. How he wishes he could destroy Barragan for this, tear him apart for laying all this worry and heartache upon him. He rocks back and forth with Ichigo held tight to his chest, whispering assurances he barely believes himself and begging both he and his offspring will be okay. He's had a lot of mates… he's lost a lot of mates… but he doesn't think he could handle losing this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Szayel is up and out of his seat before Aizen can say anything, which only enrages the brunette further. He doesn't know what's so special about this particular Beta that has everyone up and running, but he aims to find out. He dismisses Hallibel, who's too worried to sit still anymore, and decides to postpone the meeting until Ichigo is settled. When he first heard the orangette was within Los Noches, he was ecstatic and thought he could have the upper hand if he could just force Grimmjow to make Ichigo join them… he was sorely mistaken. Not only will Grimmjow not force his mate to join them, but Ichigo seems to have moved up to everyone's first priority. Not that it matters, as things have fallen to a standstill at the moment, but Aizen prefers to be in the spotlight. He glances around and notes that even Gin is gone, a growl leaving his lips at that thought.

"Grimmjow, is he okay?" Gin calls.

"I… I don't know," the other says a bit stressed. "I've been trying to wake him, but… nothing. I've just been keeping my reiatsu wrapped around him, it always makes him feel better."

"Grimmjow, I hate to tell you this… but I may not be able to…"

"If you can't save the cub, that's fine," the teal haired male says quietly. "Just… don't let my mate die. Please, Szayel, make him better."

"I'm sure it's not that serious," the pink haired Beta smirks reassuringly. "Now, let's get a look at him, shall we?"

Ichigo is carefully moved to lay on the floor, everyone leaning over him as Szayel runs his own reiatsu over Ichigo to check him over. Everything seems to be order… until he reaches the orangette's abdomen. The reiatsu there, the mix of father and mother, is weak and wavering. At the distraught look upon his features, Grimmjow can't help but let a few tears fall. Ulquiorra rubs his back, attempting to comfort his friend and knowing this is always the hardest part for him.

"Ichigo will be fine," the pink haired male states. "He's not feeling well because his body has diverted all it's energy into saving the baby from a miscarriage. It's very odd… I've never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Hallibel utters in disbelief.

"He'll wake soon, tomorrow at the latest. You should keep him near you at all times, he'll need to feel your presence to stay relaxed within his mind."

"No problem, I can do that," Grimmjow says in relief as he lifts Ichigo into his arms once more. "What about the meting?"

"Postponed," Gin smirks. "Just until everyone's certain Berry here can pull through."

"Then we should get back."

Aizen is still waiting for them, his irritation apparent on his face, and everyone takes their seats. Grimmjow keeps Ichigo on his lap, letting the other cuddle into him as he sleeps. The silence is different from the usual silence and those icy blue orbs glances about to take in everything… widening when they find Barragan missing. The first thought in his head is 'hell yes!' although it quickly changes to 'wait… what?'.

"As you can all see, Barragan is not with us," Aizen points out. "He was found dead in the halls, his body mutilated and his lungs filled with blood. I've had just about enough of these mysterious murders and I want them to stop. If any of you know what's going on… or if I find that our little guest is responsible… I will not be happy."

"Ichigo would never," Grimmjow growls. "Barragan nearly killed him the other day and he didn't even raise a finger to defend himself!"

"So… you have plausible reason to kill the Segunda yourself."

"He's the Segunda!" the Sexta snarls. "How the hell would I manage to lay a scratch on him let alone kill him!"

"Grimmjow's reiatsu was nowhere within the halls there," Gin states. "I would've felt it had he been there."

"Who was there?"

"I felt weak reiatsu signatures of Hallibel and Stark… Lilinette… and Nnoitra, but those where from days ago," Gin shrugs. "That corridor is barely ever used, Aizen-sama."

"I want this murderer found and brought before me. Everyone keep on your guards, I can't afford to lose anymore Espada! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," the others state in unison.

"Perfect. And Grimmjow… see to it that Ichigo doesn't cause anymore ruckus, his antics are getting tiresome."

"… Sure… Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow is laying beside Ichigo, watching his mate as he sleeps peacefully. He runs his finger through those sunset locks, sighing contently as he lets a small smile break through his melancholy mood. The substitute Shinigami will be the death of him, he knows that for a fact now. Ichigo mumbles in his sleep, turning into Grimmjow and purring as he snuggles close. With a soft chuckle, Grimmjow lays on his back so Ichigo can use his chest for a pillow as he's so apt to do. Szayel was in and out all day checking up on his smaller mate, praising the other's abilities and yammering on excitedly about the progress he's made. Grimmjow doesn't really care, not as long as Ichigo pulls through. He'd like for his cub to make it as well, but he's long ago lost hope for any of his litters to survive Hueco Mundo… He just needs his mate, that's all he needs.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Hey, Kitten," the teal haired Espada grins. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of."

"Szayel said you're coming along fine, that our cub is a real fighter," he purrs. "You're due in about three to five weeks."

"That's a lot of time in between."

"Szayel has never had to be accurate before," he shrugs. "There was no need."

"Why am I due so early? It's only been a few weeks."

"I'm a feline, Kitten, you're only pregnant for nine weeks," he smiles. "You should be happy, less torment for you."

"It's not so bad," Ichigo lies.

"Mm-hm, sure. So, are you hungry? You've been out all day, you know."

"I'm starving!"

Seireitei is calming down now, their voices finally horse from constant yelling and arguing. It's been five weeks since Ichigo's disappearance and they're finally coming to terms with everything, their earlier plans of accusing the orangette of being a traitor and killing him off have been argued enough that they seem rather stupid. Whatever temporary treaty they have with the Visoreds will be gone if they harm Ichigo, the Gotei 13 finding the extra manpower extremely useful.

"Are we in agreement then?" So-Taicho sighs in exasperation. "Ichigo Kurosaki will be detained upon return, release permitted only after an extensive report of what happened within Hueco Mundo from him?"

"Sounds fair enough," Byakuya nods. "I'm sure no one will have problems with that."

"I always knew he was a good investment," Shuunsui grins. "Having him around will get us on good terms with just about everyone!"

"You're only saying that because now you view him as a woman, you womanizer," Nanao huffs.

He pouts at that, however that's pretty much exactly what's going on in his mind. Everyone holds back their sniggers at the other, far used to his antics to ruin any face they have in humor. Things are going much smoother now, though barely anyone was in agreement with the first option to begin with, and everyone can breath easier knowing things will be okay for their unlikely attachment. The meeting is dismissed, everyone nodding their good-byes before parting their separate ways, and the So-Taicho is left gazing out upon the empty meeting hall.

"Let's hope the Visoreds are right about him coming back willingly," he murmurs with a labored sigh. "I don't think things will go very well for anyone should he choose to fight back."

Ichigo wakes with a start, something prodding the back of his mind as he tries to figure out what it was that woke him. Something feels wrong, almost like… something's missing. His eyes scan the room, but Grimmjow is snoozing on his stomach with his head buried in the pillows beside him. Ichigo shakes off that worried feeling, lying back down and draping his bare torso over Grimmjow's equally bare back.

"Mm… What's wrong, Kitten?" Grimmjow asks through a yawn doused in sleep.

"Nothing, Grimm, go back to sleep."

Once his Alpha is back under, Ichigo closes his eyes to sleep as well… but it doesn't come for him. With an irritated huff, he delves into his mindscape to see what Shiro's up to. Unfortunately, that's what's missing. Just to let off some steam, Ichigo screams within his inner world as loudly and as long as possible. He stops, however, upon catching a pulsing light reflected in one of the windows. Curiosity fills the orangette to the brim, his head tilting in a feline fashion as his feet carry him closer to that strange light. It's an orb of blue and red, swirling and twisting within a compact circle as the light shines like a miniature sun lighting water.

"What's this?" Ichigo murmurs.

He reaches a hand out cautiously, noting how the light reaches to touch him as well. Pulling back quickly, he reassesses what he's looking at. There's a warm feeling radiating from the strange orb, an almost alive feeling. Closing his eyes, he stretches out his hand again and touches the light. With a gasp he yanks his hand away and looks between it and the orb. When he touched it, it was like dipping his fingers in the ocean with a hint of reiatsu lacing it.

"… This is… Is this my baby?" Ichigo wonders.

He sits down and stares in awe at the floating orb of reiatsu, unable to look away as it pulses like a heartbeat in the air. A soft smile tugs at his lips, his eyes softening from their amazement to a sort of motherly pride. He's looking at his child's reiatsu, so strong and beautiful and it isn't even born yet. There's a lot of blue in it, a good amount of red, and just a hint of black now that's he's really looking. He's confused at that last color, but it could be the baby's unique reiatsu forming.

"You're my baby," Ichigo says happily. "Szayel said you're a girl, right? You look like you're going to be a very beautiful baby girl! I can't wait until you're born! Your daddy is going to be jealous I got to see you first, you know. I think he's really excited to have a daughter. You'll like him, he's a very powerful man… and very handsome. I love him more than anything in any world and we'll love you just as much."

He just sits there and rambles on to the small orb, talking about everything he can think of. Telling 'her' about her grandfather, of all the relatives she'll have that aren't really blood related, about how her 'uncle' Kisuke is a total lunatic, and of all the Espada and Shinigami she'll meet when she's born. He tells her stories about what's happened in his life, about when he first met Grimmjow… about when he first fell in love with him.

"He thinks he makes me feel like this," Ichigo scoffs. "He's wrong. I think I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. It was his eyes, they're like the ocean. He's just so arrogant and has such a strong personality… it was difficult for me not to be effected by him."

After a while, his eyes start to close and he yawns. He doesn't notice when Shiro strolls back in, the snowy haired male watching curiously as Ichigo curls up on the glass windows and falls asleep. With a fond smile, he walks over and lays next to the smaller male so he has someone to cuddle with. As he gazes upon the ball of light he's known about for a few days now, he whispers a soft 'goodnight' and closes his own eyes.

Ichigo is moving through the halls with Grimmjow, only an inch or so from his side, when Aizen catches sight of them. He doesn't make his presence known, but watches the two interact from the shadows. Ichigo stops and leans into his Alpha coyly, his finger subconsciously running along the Espada's waistline as he grins up at him shyly. They start to speak to one another, but Aizen can't hear the conversation.

"You're playful today," Grimmjow smiles.

"I saw it," Ichigo purrs. "I saw it in my mind."

"… Saw..?"

"Her," Ichigo grins widely. "She was there… a little ball of light."

"You saw our cub?" the teal haired Espada asks in shock.

"I did! Or… her reiatsu at least. She was so beautiful, Grimm," the orangette informs. "A ball of twisting blue and red with a bit of black."

Grimmjow's grin grows, his arms drawing his mate closer before he gives him a deep kiss. From the shadows, Aizen can see that the two are truly in love. All the emotion and subtle movements leaving no doubt… if Ichigo were to leave, Grimmjow would follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Aizen is alone at the moment, mulling over what he's going to do now. Grimmjow, though he's only the Sexta, is one of his most powerful and effective Espada… especially against one of the only threats against his success. He can't risk Ichigo leaving, though he knows Grimmjow isn't too thrilled about the younger staying. The orange haired male strolls past the throne room, Aizen's eyes barely catching him if it weren't for his vibrant hair.

"Kurosaki!" he calls.

"Hmm?" Ichigo wonders as he peeks his head in.

"Please come in, I wish to speak with you."

"… About what?"

"I'm worried about you. You don't seem to be settling well within Los Noches," he smiles kindly. "Do you need to leave?"

"Um… no, I'm okay."

"Ah, that's right," Aizen states carefully. "Now that you've been taken by an Arrancar, the Seireitei is sure to see you as an even bigger threat… I should have known better than to allow you to linger here. They'll wish for your execution for certain."

"… No… I don't…"

"Ah, ah, ah. I was one, remember? They're always quick to execute for the smallest things. Take Rukia, for instance… How her noble brother, who loved her just as much as her sister before her, stood by to watch her murder without thought. Surely they should've known her long enough to know what happened was completely out of character," the brunette says. "I can only imagine what they would do to a substitute Shinigami they don't even consider one of their own when they learn they've been sleeping with the enemy. They might even assume you've leaked some important information during your stay here."

"… They wouldn't…"

"They would. Please don't get me wrong, your safety is one of my top priorities while you're here," Aizen states. "You mean a lot to Grimmjow and I want my Espada to be happy enough to perform adequately. It's just… I want you to understand that not everyone will be as understanding as myself. The Visoreds will only get in more trouble should they hide you away, not to mention you might as well say goodbye to your human life then, and Seireitei will hunt you down relentlessly. I hate to say this, as you cause quite a ruckus around here, but… this might be the only place you're completely safe."

"… I guess," Ichigo says quietly.

"You are welcome to stay, you know. You're one of us now that you belong to Grimmjow."

"Thank you… Can I go now?"

"Of course."

As Ichigo moves out of the room, Aizen grins triumphantly at the worry and contemplation in his eyes. The orangette was uncertain about going home to begin with, but Aizen is right… he used to be a Shinigami and he would know how they would react far better than the teen who's barely lived a tiny portion of Aizen's life. Ichigo sighs miserably, the homesickness he's managed to push to the back of his mind while around Grimmjow clawing at the forefront. He doesn't want to harm the Visoreds, they've been very good to him and they're great friends… but that's his only choice if he's to go home.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" he murmurs.

"Problems?"

"Stark! You startled me," Ichigo frowns.

"I apologize," the brunette with shoulder length hair chuckles. "Is there something you'd like to talk about, Ichigo? I'm a rather good listener… as Lilly."

"… Aizen just pointed out exactly what I've been worried about," Ichigo sighs. "I can't go home now that I've been brought here, or Seireitei will kill me."

"And you're listening to Aizen on that," the other frowns. "The guy that wants your power on his call? The one that's been demanding Grimmjow bring you into the fold? The traitor that's been attempting to bring down those he swore loyalty to?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," the orangette snaps. "It's just… I remember when I first met them…"

"How many years has it been since then? People change, Ichigo… look at us."

"I suppose."

"You just need a little reassurance, that's all," he smiles. "I'll get it for you."

"… What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I have to head to the living world anyhow," Stark waves off. "So it's on my way."

"Stark! Don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm an extremely brilliant person, I never do anything stupid."

"But…"

"See you later, Ichi!"

Ichigo growls as Stark heads outside, grumbling to himself when he sees the other stepping through a Garganta with Lilinette. When the tear seals up, the teen heads inside in search of his mate… or a little privacy to bother Shiro in his mindscape.

Stark stands with Lilinette, the two gazing out upon the living world contemplatively. Lilinette huffs and taps her foot impatiently, glancing at Stark every now and then. It's late, the sun dipping low on the horizon and painting the sky in a myriad of colors. Finally, she can't stand the silence anymore.

"What are we doing here!" she snaps.

"We're supposed to check how many Shinigami are within the living world," he explains. "But I'm going to figure out what they're going to do with Ichigo if he turns up here."

"Why?"

"Because Ichigo is important to us and he's really worried about returning. Grimmjow doesn't want to keep him so close to Aizen's grasp, so he's going to bring him back here… But we need to be certain he won't get so stressed from worry that he miscarries the first child born within Hueco Mundo in centuries."

"… Yeah… that would devastate him," she mumbles sadly. "And I really like Ichigo, he's nice to me and plays with me when I'm bored."

"So… let's go make sure he'll be safe."

"Okay!"

Shiro stands beside Ichigo's bed, watching his more serene half snooze happily within Grimmjow's embrace. The Sexta smiling minutely in his sleep as he nuzzles further into Ichigo's orange locks, purring in his sleep as he strokes Ichigo's back. Shiro's gaze softens, running a hand through Ichigo's silken locks and avoiding Grimmjow's so he won't wake the two. He'll do anything to protect his Queen's happiness, which means his next stop is his last. Shiro stops his train of thought and hurries out of the room, a specific destination in mind. He takes the halls as though he's lived here all his life, ignoring any that may have occupants at this ungodly hour before finally stopping upon reaching Aizen's bedchamber. A malicious grin spreads on his face like a plague, a hand quickly covering his mouth to cut the insane cackle that wants to erupt from those sinister lips before it can even get started. He lets himself slip into a Zanpakto spirit state, making certain no one but Ichigo can see him, and then slips into the bedroom Aizen calls his own. The sword that's causing all this trouble is set against the wall next to the bed, Shiro smirking as he glides over soundlessly and quickly nabs the blade before retreating. It's easy enough, but Aizen probably believes everyone is under his hypnosis… which Ichigo is unaffected by. Afterward, taking only a moment to make a rather childish face at the sleeping brunette, he hurries back to Ichigo… soon Aizen will fall.

Stark and Lilinette are still scouting the living world, the two almost giving up on locating a Shinigami to get information from. It's when Lilinette is about to scream in frustration, that a Senkaimon opens outside a small shop to the left. The two hurry over, keeping their presence down to a point it can't be felt. There, stepping up to a blonde in a green and white stripped hat, is the entire Gotei 13.

"Whoa, look how many!" Lilinette whispers.

"Hush, Lilly," Stark reprimands. "We don't want to be found."

She nods, turning her attention back to the Shinigami and Visoreds and humans that have gathered. It takes a while for greetings, no matter how forced, to pass before everyone starts talking. The two Arrancar can't help but be curious how the different species can act so civil toward one another, but chalk it up to Ichigo's strange ability to befriend anyone.

"Tell me you've all come to an agreement," the Quincy sighs in annoyance.

"We have," Yamamoto nods.

"Kurosaki will be taken into custody for his own wellbeing," Soi-Fon states rather bitterly. "He'll be released upon a detailed report given of his stay in Hueco Mundo, but he'll be detained to Seireitei alone."

"And Grimmjow?" Orihime wonders.

"… We will deal with the Arrancar after we go through the report," Byakuya remarks.

"It's impossible to discern the difference between feelings forced by a marking and those that were actually present beforehand," Shinji explains. "After the initial mating those forced feelings are no longer needed since the Beta would belong to the Alpha without chance of running off, so they disperse. Until we can figure out what was going on through Ichigo's mind while he remained in Hueco Mundo unaffected by such a mark we can't take any chances."

"If he's… pregnant?" Chad asks quietly.

"… We'll do as we always do," Unohana says. "I will watch over him and usher the child into Seireitei… dead or alive. Should it be the later, we will decide what to do after speaking with the parents."

"That's as fair as we could get for him," Kisuke sighs. "Which is extremely fair considering their traditional answer to everything. You have to understand, Ichigo is different from everyone here, a completely new breed, and he's a very dangerous threat should he decide to turn against Seireitei. I doubt he would, but there's always that chance. He needs to be watched closely and Central 44 wants to keep him on a short leash."

"That isn't fair!" Uryu snaps.

"I know, but if you knew Seireitei's history with Hollows you would understand," Yorouchi frowns. "They've never been on good terms and many Shinigami have been killed and raped during mating season… one of the reasons the Visoreds were feared so. They were every bit affected by the instincts of Hollow than a regular Hollow is, but Seireitei didn't think they retained their human minds. Now that they're aware of the difference, they're really trying to amend their earlier assumptions."

"Ichigo has forced many changes in Seireitei," Kisuke grins. "Eons of tradition had to be rethought upon his presence, which has forced Central 44 and the Gotei 13 to rewrite the rule books quite a few times. He's opened their eyes… and mine as well when it comes to some things."

Stark smiles minutely at that, taking the back of Lilinette's jacket and pulling her along with him. He's heard enough, Ichigo should be safe enough returning here. He hurries away to head back to Los Noches, opening and closing the Garganta before they're even noticed.

"So… when he arrives, how will we send a message out without freaking him out?" Yorouchi asks. "You know how prone to temper and panic he is."

"Ah… yes… About that," Kisuke grins. "I've taken care of that problem myself."

Grimmjow wakes Ichigo early the next morning, the small Beta stretching and giving his Alpha a happy smile. White clothes are laid out for him, just like they have been since the day he arrived, and he gets dressed before heading out without Grimmjow beside him. The two trust the others enough to keep Ichigo occupied and away from Aizen, so the orangette is allowed to roam the halls on occasion. Stark hurries up to Ichigo once he sees the teen heading for some breakfast, Lilinette right beside him.

"Hey guys, how did your mission go?" Ichigo asks to be nice.

"It was boring!" Lilinette huffs. "I would've had more fun watching Stark sleep for an hour!"

"Awe, I'm sorry you had such a bad time, Lily," the orangette chuckles. "Perhaps your next mission will be a bit better."

"I hope so!"

"On a brighter note," Stark says quietly. "I came across a meeting about what they intend to do with you should you arrive."

"… You did?"

"I did. They hold you no ill will, Ichigo. You'll be safe going back there, they won't harm you."

"… You're sure? I mean… who said it, exactly?"

"They were all there, the entire Gotei 13. Along with a blond shopkeeper and his violet haired friend, the Visoreds, and your human friends."

Ichigo seems to calm at that, sighing in reassurance as Stark and Lilinette head off to eat their own food. Grimmjow is just walking in, having heard of Aizen's attempt at manipulating his mate into joining them. Ichigo is in danger here… something has to be done and he can only think of one thing. After breakfast, he ushers Ichigo down the hall hurriedly.

"Where are we going?" the Beta wonders almost panicked.

"I need to get you out of here, Kitten. You're not safe anymore."

"But… I don't want to leave!"

"Don't worry," Grimmjow assures him. "You're safer in the living world, those Visored friends of yours will know how to care for you when I'm gone."

"O-okay," Ichigo stammers.

He gives Ichigo a wide grin, more soft and affectionate than feral, and then opens a Garganta to the world of the living. Ichigo, still in his white clothes, follows Grimmjow hesitantly. He was trapped in his human body this whole time, but never felt uncomfortable and therefore forgot about it… it's as though his body accommodated to the new atmosphere automatically.

*It did, Ichi-bitch, * Shiro pipes up. *We're evolved, remember? It ain't necessary ta pop out a yer body anymore, we're of all worlds. *

*Shiro… you'll take care of me, won't you? * Ichigo asks nervously at the sudden presence of his ex-Hollow. *I'm pregnant now, what if… what if they try to execute me for betrayal? I didn't betray anyone, Shiro, I swear I didn't! *

*Ya don't have ta tell me, * he scoffs. *I was there. Don't worry so much, Ichi, I'll take care a ya. No one will hurt ya as long as yer mine. *

*But… aren't I Grimmjow's? *

*You'll always be mine, Ichi, * Shiro laughs. *Grimmjow might leave ya someday, might give his life fer ya if need be… but I'll never leave, I'll always be right here. *

Ichigo watches Grimmjow's broad back as he walks ahead of him, blinking a couple times before punching the other in the side. The teal haired Sexta gasps in surprise mixed with pain, turning to look back at a fuming little Beta. He brushes it off, sighing in exasperation… these mood swings were gonna be the death of him. He walks out into the sunlight of the living world, Ichigo close behind him, and gasps when the Garganta is suddenly sealed behind his mate. The entire area is heavy with the feeling of a barrier, something powerful and different he can't break through. Looking down, Grimmjow gasps at the sight of the blonde with the green and white hat and entirety of the Gotei 13.

"Shit," he grumbles.


	11. Chapter 11

Grimmjow pushes Ichigo's smaller form back behind his own, the orangette on his tiptoes as he gazes over Grimmjow's shoulder with his arms wrapped around the other's neck for balance. Kisuke and the Gotei 13 are watching cautiously, just waiting for any violent outbursts they can deal with immediately. It's so quiet and awkward, something Ichigo has never liked surrounding him.

"Hi, guys!" Ichigo calls as he waves enthusiastically. "Did you miss me?"

His actions are so out of character that no one can answer, their eyes large and disbelieving as their usually scowling and temperamental friend hangs childishly on Grimmjow. The Espada doesn't seem to mind it, actually seems rather serene with the smaller male against him, yet many of the Taicho don't like what they're seeing. At the malice in some of their eyes, Grimmjow knows something is going to go wrong.

"Ichi, I'm afraid we're officially screwed," Grimmjow mutters. "We can't hide what happened from them, or they'll blame you and dub you a traitor."

"But… I didn't…"

"I know, Kitten, but they'll think the worst," he sighs. "I'm gonna just tell them the truth, none of this was your fault. I'll take the blame, you get to your Visored friends once they let you go, okay? Don't leave them until the cub's born."

"… No. No, let me talk to them," Ichigo says. "They'll understand, I know they will."

"Don't hold your breath, Kitten… I know I won't."

Ichigo is positive things will work out in his favor, as Stark heard the others say exactly what they planned to do. Grimmjow lets his platform of reishi sink to the ground, the only thing holding Ichigo's human body airborne. The minute they touch the grass below, the Shinigami are surrounding them with features twisted in a sternness he's seen before… during Rukia's execution. He immediately has second thoughts and maneuvers his body behind Grimmjow's larger one, peeking out from behind his arm. Unfortunately, plans can change upon the actual meeting.

"I changed my mind," Ichigo murmurs.

"Kurosaki, I suggest you get over here and come along quietly," Byakuya frowns.

"Grimm! I'm sorry I said I wanted to go home, please don't let them take me away!" Ichigo cries.

"Traitor!" Soi Fon growls. "You're lucky we don't strike you down right here!"

She's never liked Ichigo to the orangette's knowledge, but even that is rather harsh. His entire body trembles against his mate, his mind latching on to an extremely un-Ichigo feeling of helplessness and fear. Grimmjow doesn't like this one bit, as he knows this is a Beta's reaction before the whole 'fight or flight'… which usually turns into 'fight' and has quite a few casualties. In a desperate attempt to keep Ichigo from panicking, he tries to soothe him with the sound of his voice… but uses that voice against the Shinigami.

"Oi!" Grimmjow growls. "That's uncalled for! Can't you see he's scared? Let him be!"

"He should be scared! He's a traitor and he'll be dealt with as such!"

"Soi-Fon," Byakuya murmurs in warning.

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" he snaps. "And it was yours! For breaking him so badly he'd fall into the arms of his enemy without much prodding. You should be ashamed of yourselves! You see what assumptions get you? You've ruined his life and for what? You'll lose this war, because you've broken the only one standing between Aizen and his win! You've done his work for him!"

Ichigo flinches at his Alpha's tone, never having heard it before now… or at least not so furious. He knows this isn't their fault, he doesn't want anyone to be blamed for what he did. It just happened and there isn't any way for him to change it even if he wanted to, so why can't everyone just understand that.

"Grimm, stop," Ichigo whispers. "It's not their fault…"

"It is," a new voice speaks up.

Everyone turns to the aura of pure dark dominance gathering behind Ichigo. Those golden orbs lighting up before the white haired creature's body follows, solidifying in a form more real than any human. His arms are crossed over his chest, a scowl more venomous than any Ichigo has used splayed across his features. Ichigo grins and throws himself in Shiro's arms, the other petting his head affectionately. His first safe haven, the first place Ichigo could run to when things got to be too much… it's still just as perfect and warm as it's always been.

"Explain yourself, Hollow!" Yamamoto snaps.

"What gratitude," Shiro says sarcastically. "After I went and stole back the Hogyoku for ya all those years ago, stalling Aizen's plans and giving ya time ta regroup and recuperate, this is how I'm thanked? With a big 'fuck you'? Very nice."

"You've done nothing for us, Hollow," Soi Fon snaps. "Now, who are you!"

"I'm Shiro, Ichigo's former inner Hollow," he remarks. "Thanks ta ya dumb asses, we were forced ta push evolution. I became an Alpha Visored… Ichigo stayed a Beta. I've been taking care of him, because ya guys were too fucking stupid ta notice he's no Alpha! You've been throwing him out in the front lines as a shield, but giving him no protection in return! Ya sent him ta die! I could've stopped Grimmjow from taking him… but he takes better care of him than ya ever could!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm sure you have a very good explanation for us," Byakuya sighs. "We are willing to listen… it's the least we can do after you're many endeavors."

"Make it good if you wish to live beyond today," Yamamoto frowns.

"… Shiro, I want to go home," Ichigo whimpers before burying his face in Shiro's chest.

"Ya just don't get it, do ya?" Shiro snarls. "Ichi's a Beta! The equivalent to a female in the Visored and Arrancar breed! They're basically animals, with animalistic tendencies. When an Alpha looks fer a mate, they implant some of their reiatsu into their chosen. That, in turn, forces the Beta ta keep coming back to them. Once they finally fall, the Alpha marks them. That mark increases any emotion they may have, binding the two together fer life! Because ya guys assumed Ichigo was an Alpha, because ya didn't bother ta take the precautions necessary, he now belongs ta Grimmjow. That's his safe place!"

"Fascinating," Kurosuchi grins. "If Kurosaki didn't know all this, how did you?"

"I keep a lot of things from him," Shiro blushes. "He gets so… prudish and shy when ya mention anything that could lead up ta sex, so I sort of keep that conversation ta a minimum. The last time I said anything of the sort, he kicked my ass fer being a 'pervert'."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one being abused," Grimmjow scoffs. "He's fucking violent! I did these guys a favor taking him for my mate, they'd never survive his time of heat let alone a relationship with him!"

"Tell me about it," Shiro scoffs. "Anyway, I'm gonna give ya an ultimatum."

"I believe anything we're to discuss should be done in the safety of Seireitei," Yamamoto sighs. "Ichigo will be detained while he writes his detailed report of his stay, just as we had planned to begin with… the Arrancar will be detained as well, for precautionary measures."

"What! No way."

"Grimm… You're leaving me alone?" Ichigo asks teary eyed.

"… You fucking cheater," the Sexta growls. "I can't believe you'd stoop that low to get what you want."

"Shall I add the quivering lip?" the orangette wonders innocently.

"No, I'm coming."

"You are so whipped," Shiro cackles.

"Shiro? Are you coming, too?" Ichigo asks with that pout.

"…"

"You were saying?"

"Shut up, man!"

Shiro and Grimmjow fall in step on either side of Ichigo, keeping him between them and feeling protected enough to deal with Seireitei. Kisuke is just behind them, sending Yorouchi to alert the Visoreds to Ichigo's presence. Ichigo keeps a tight hold on Grimmjow's and Shiro's hands, that's easy enough for the observant blonde to see, which draws forth the question of 'why'.

Seireitei is beautiful, just as it always is, and everything is perfect… aside from the Shinigami waiting to jump the Arrancar walking beside their 'hero'. Grimmjow snorts at their comments, rolling his eyes and keeping his vision straight ahead.

*If they knew their precious hero was a Beta and willingly laid down for me daily, I doubt they'd be quick to assume I'm his prisoner, * he scoffs inwardly.

"Don't worry about them, they're jackasses," Shiro mutters.

"I'm not worried, I'm humored," Grimmjow smirks cockily.

"Hey, Ichi, how about a kiss fer yer Alphas?" Shiro grins impishly.

"… Um… Okay."

Ichigo kisses Shiro on the cheek, but pulls Grimmjow down for a more steamy kiss. Shiro cackles in joy at the sight of so many jaws dropping in shock. Sometimes he simply loves the fact Ichigo is more naïve during his pregnancy and heat, he'll do just about anything he considers reasonable without thought. Byakuya clears his throat, sending a pointed glare at the blushing orangette before pushing them forward.

"Grimm, I'm hungry," Ichigo sighs. "And I'm really tired."

"I'm sure they'll get you something to eat once we get to where we're going."

"… Okay."

Their first stop is the meeting hall, the So-Taicho explaining everything they plan on doing. When he mentioned Kurosuchi having the right to study Grimmjow, however, Ichigo's eyes light up gold and a heavy pressure throws everyone to the ground… save for Grimmjow and Shiro, who just seem rather bored with it all.

"What's the big deal?" Grimmjow mutters. "If he wants a few blood samples, I'm not against it."

"Study for him means 'rip you apart and let you feel everything'," Shiro pipes up. "Even I wouldn't give him so much as my spit."

"… Oh."

"Don't you dare touch my mate!" Ichigo hisses.

"Ichigo, calm down," Renji calls out. "You're not gonna get anywhere getting violent with So-Taicho. You need to calm down."

Ichigo growls, the hair on the back of his neck raised in fury, and the glow from his now golden eyes can be seen even in the daylight. Grimmjow sighs and sets a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug that immediately turns that growl into a purr. The others are shocked the Arrancar can have such an effect on the youngest in their group, watching as Ichigo's body goes completely lax as he leans against his Alpha. It only takes a moment and So-Taicho is gathering his thoughts and clearing his throat.

"Kurosaki, you and the Sexta will be taken to the Maggot's Nest by Yorouchi and Soi-Fon," he states. "I would very much like to separate you…"

"Hold on a minute! We're here!" Shinji shouts as they burst in.

"Shinji!" Ichigo grins.

"… Oh great, he's pregnant," the blonde Visored sighs in irritation. "If something can go wrong with you, it certainly can't help getting complex, can it?"

"He's… what?" Shuunsui asks in shock.

"He's pregnant. Betas always go through a personality change during two different occasions. Since he's not in heat, he has to be pregnant," Hiyori huffs. "Good going, idiot."

"… Unohana-Taicho, please take Ichigo to the fourth division and watch over him while he writes his report. Yorouchi and Soi-Fon will take the Arrancar to the Maggot's Nest and lock him up in solitary confinement. As for you, parasite…"

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Shiro grins. "I got a nickname!"

"… You will tell us what you have to, and then I want you gone before we eliminate you."

"Yer just begging ta piss him off, ain't ya?"

"I don't want to be alone! Grimm, please, don't leave me!" Ichigo cries.

"Ichi, you need to stay calm," the Espada says soothingly. "You're going to be safe, I promise you. Shiro will be with you as soon as he can, but I have to do as they say. Do you understand? I'll see you soon, don't worry so much."

"… They're liars!"

"Kitten, come on now. They're your friends, they'd never hurt you."

"They'll hurt you!" the orangette cries hysterically.

Grimmjow pulls him close once more, rubbing his back gently as the others watch. Shinji knows Ichigo won't take kindly to being separated from Grimmjow, especially if he's pregnant, so he has to think of something quick before the other loses control of his immense arsenal of power.

"Why don't you just place a reiatsu limiter on the Arrancar?" Lisa huffs. "Ichigo won't let you pull them apart, he'll automatically assume you mean to hurt one of them. He won't feel safe here and he'll eventually do something stupid that could seriously hurt him in the long run, so just seal up the majority of his mate's power and let them stay together."

"Thank you, Lisa, I was just about to say that!" Shinji grins.

"Sure you were," Hiyori mutters.

The Taicho look to Yamamoto in wait, the old man mulling over the pros and cons of the idea before nods his consent. Shuunsui is the one to step closer, Grimmjow hissing in warning as approaches from the side Ichigo is on. Hands are at the ready on the hilts of their Zanpakto, the group holding their breath as the brunette analyses the situation. After a moment, he brightens and grins.

"You're right," he chuckles. "I wouldn't want anyone near my woman either!"

"Taicho!" Lisa and Nanao yell in unison.

"Wow… surround sound," Shiro mutters to Grimmjow as he cleans the ringing from his ears.

Grimmjow snickers at the snowy haired male, stroking Ichigo's hair absently as that arm holds him close. Ichigo purrs loudly, the purely feline noise leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he's in Hollow mode of some sort right now. Shuunsui walks a large arch around to Grimmjow's other side, stepping closer with no problems to place the reiatsu limiter around his neck. He makes a face of dislike as he tugs on the collar, Shiro grinning like a psycho.

"I have a bell!" he states. "Shall I attach it for you, pussy cat?"

"Shall I rip your throat out, Princess?"

"Guys, stop arguing or I'll have to hurt you both," Ichigo grumbles through his purring. "I'm trying to relax here, don't irritate me."

The two quiet immediately at the ruffled Beta's threats, even the Visoreds taking a few steps back. Unohana leads Grimmjow and Ichigo to her division, a smile on her lips as she talks quietly to the both of them as though it were completely natural to have an Arrancar following her around. Once they're gone and the doors are shut, everyone turns curious and mistrusting eyes onto the ex-Hollow that looks so like Ichigo it's startling.

"You may speak, Parasite," So-Taicho states.

"Wow, you guys are so negative."

"I don't think now is a good time to be joking around, Shiro," Kensei sighs. "They will kill you."

"Just tell us what you wanted to, Hollow!" Soi-Fon snaps.

"I happen ta have been in an extremely fortuitous situation thanks ta Grimmjow and Gin, so I'll make ya a deal," Shiro grins manically.


	12. Chapter 12

Los Noches is far too uneasy at the moment, the Espada sitting in their living area as they try to ignore the obvious… Ichigo is gone and Grimmjow has yet to return. The group hasn't seen Aizen since the day before Grimmjow took his Beta home, a strange feeling of weight lifting off their shoulders sending them all into a confusion. They've been rather skittish, though they're slowly relaxing, and all of them prefer to have their wily Sexta back with them. Stark is almost afraid he misinformed the young teen, however Lilinette assured him she heard the same and their presence was undetectable. Ulquiorra seems to be suffering the most, as Grimmjow and he were very close friends.

"You said the Shinigami wouldn't harm Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asks once more.

"That's what I heard," Stark nods. "Though I'm worried about how they'll react to Grimmjow."

"You don't think they killed him, do you?" Hallibel inquires.

"No, I don't think so. They may be quick ta kill Hollows, but they're quicker ta mind Ichigo's temper," Gin states. "I saw how they reacted ta him when he busted inta Seireitei ta save Rukia… he was scary on a level I've never really seen before."

"Scarier than Grimmjow when he's fighting his heat?" Nnoitra wonders. "Last time he massacred fifty fraccion, a hundred Hollows, and ten Vasto Lorde before he settled down."

"… That was rather scary," Gin muses. "But Ichigo was scarier, because he was young and an inexperienced fighter. His potential was limitless and his power was as vast as one of our Taicho."

"I hope they're feeding him well," Szayel sighs. "He needs to eat a certain diet since the miscarriage scare, or he'll be back in threat of one."

"And you didn't tell Grimmjow!" the raven haired Espada yells.

"Calm down, I'm sure Grimmjow is aware," he waves off. "If not, we'll just have to get a message to him. There's really no problem."

"How exactly are you planning on sending a message?"

"Well… I'm sure we'll figure out something," the pink haired male murmurs a bit less confidently.

"I'll take care of it," Gin assures. "I can send my Zanpakto spirit ta talk ta Rangiku's, she'll be able ta make certain Ichigo is well fed."

"Good. I don't want all my work being for naught."

"I hope Grimmjow returns soon so we can relax," Lilinette sighs.

"Gin… Why hasn't Aizen-sama shown up for a meeting or to dole out mission?" Stark asks. "I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but… it is odd."

"I don't know," the silver haired Shinigami shrugs. "I knocked on his door, but he refuses ta see me. Said he's feeling under the weather and doesn't want ta be bothered."

"… I wonder what it could be."

Ichigo is laying on Grimmjow's lap in Seireitei, body curled along the older male's side as those powerful arms hold him close. He's smiling as he purrs, one hand playing absently with the hair on Grimmjow's neckline, and Unohana is just returning to the room. She gives Ichigo a small smile, which he returns nervously before she steps closer cautiously.

"Don't worry, I don't feel threatened by you," Grimmjow remarks. "You're a Beta, not an Alpha."

"Ah, of course," she states quietly. "That will make his check ups much easier."

As she gets closer, Ichigo growls quietly and Grimmjow looks down at him with a frown. The minute Ichigo feels that gaze on him, he quiets and cuddles closer as he scowls at the raven haired woman. Once he's comfortable, the teal haired male sends Unohana a reassuring gaze.

"It's fine," he says. "He's just irritated, he'll behave."

She nods and settles her hand on his stomach, letting her reiatsu spread. She lets her kind smile grow upon touching the baby's growing reiatsu, her eyes lighting up at the thought of new child born within the ranks of Shinigami. As much as So-Taicho doesn't want to admit it, this child will be a pure child and there are very few of those.

"How is she?" Ichigo wonders curiously.

"Well… I'm not versed in reading Hollow reiatsu, but… she feels fairly healthy," the raven haired Shinigami says. "You're very lucky, Kurosaki. She's much further along then all the others."

"… Others?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Hollows have impregnated Shinigami before," she explains. "The Shinigami normally become extremely ill and the offspring dies before birth. This one has grown much faster and stronger than the others, so I can only assume it's because Ichigo is part Hollow himself."

"… I don't mean to be rude, but… I would rather one of my own people watch Ichigo," the Sexta murmurs. "I mean… he knows what to look for and how to treat any ailments. I would just feel better if he at least helps you out."

"I understand," she smiles. "I would love the chance to learn from them."

Before she has the chance to walk out, Rangiku is speeding in. The Fuko-Taicho were given leave from the meeting, but most stayed on in case they were needed. Rangiku left immediately, the strawberry blonde woman having received Gin's message near the beginning. Unohana gazes at her curiously, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Rangiku? Is everything okay?"

"I just received an urgent message from Gin's Zanpakto," she gasps. "He says a man named Szayel needs Grimmjow to know that Ichigo needs to be on a special diet. I wrote down that diet before I came here… Here you go."

Grimmjow stares uneasily at the paper the busty woman just pulled from between her breasts, carefully reaching for it and sighing in relief when Unohana takes it instead. She reads it over and gives Ichigo a small smile.

"Is this what you've been eating so far?" she wonders.

"… Yes," the vibrant haired male answers after looking it over.

"I'll get you your lunch in only a few moments, okay? Stay here with your… um… mate. Don't worry a bit, Kurosaki, there are additional instructions here and I'll be able to care for you satisfactorily until this… Szayel can look after you himself."

"Thank you so much, Unohana!"

The raven haired woman leaves, heading to the mess hall in order to get the food written in the lunch block. She's never heard of such a strange diet for a pregnant woman before, however this may be why the Shinigami have been getting so sick when carrying the offspring of a Hollow. Once she's gone, Rangiku turns a wide grin to Ichigo.

"So? What is it? How far along? Is it healthy?"

"It's a girl," Grimmjow smiles. "She's healthy and she's close to the due date."

"Oh! I can't wait to be an aunt!" she squeals. "You'll let me watch her, right? I can't wait to teach her everything I know!"

"Rangiku, I'm sure there a lot of things you could teach her… but I'm not so sure you should be teaching her those things as a baby," Ichigo mumbles.

"… Maybe you're right. Those lessons are best left to teenage years."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like those lessons," Grimmjow scowls.

"Not in the least," Ichigo murmurs.

Back in the meeting hall, everyone is staring at Shiro as though he's lost his mind. Well… a second time, as he's already lost it once before. He doesn't appear deterred in the least, his golden gaze serious and leaving no room for argument. He waits, patiently standing as though he already owns Seireitei. Suddenly, the doors are thrown open and Ichigo runs in with Grimmjow hot on his heels.

"Ichi, we're supposed to stay in the fourth division!"

"No! I want to see Shiro!"

"He would've been with us in a moment, be patient!"

"No, I don't want to! I want to see him now, he's taking too long."

Ichigo weaves between Taicho, running circles around Yamamoto's seat. It's so obvious the Espada is getting frustrated, his brow twitching at his unruly Beta's stubbornness. Yamamoto's eyes grow impossibly large as Grimmjow suddenly leaps clear over his head, tackling his uke on the other side.

"Gotcha!"

"No! No, put me down!" Ichigo whines.

Grimmjow presses his fangs on the junction of Ichigo's throat and shoulder, giving him a warning with a light bite, and Ichigo calms down quickly with a pout. Shiro is laughing where he stands, Ichigo giving his Alpha a solid elbow to the gut before running over to hug Shiro. Grimmjow bristles as he walks closer, Ichigo sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I can't wait until he's back to normal," Shiro cackles. "His face is gonna be stained red when we tell him about all this… Hey! Maybe we should tape some of this!"

"I don't think he'd appreciate that," Grimmjow mumbles.

"But it'll be worth the beating!"

"Your beating, not mine. Now give me back my Beta, I don't want him getting used to playing us to get what he wants."

"… Yeah, you're right," Shiro muses. "I don't want to look like the good guy all the time for giving him what he wants."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and takes Ichigo back into his arms, ignoring his furious hiss and growl in favor of giving him another warning bite. The pregnant teen resorts to sulking, though he doesn't attempt to get away again. With a little more order within the room, especially around the trio that have brought them nothing but chaos, the So-Taicho lets out an audible sigh.

"Sorry for interrupting… uh… whatever this is…"

"We were just going over my plan," Shiro grins toothily.

"Oh? You came up with a plan?" Grimmjow teases. "I can't believe your thought process kicked in, did it hurt much?"

"… Actually, yeah… it did. But that was probably because I thought it all up when Ichigo was having a mood swing and I was the target. I'm so glad you marked him, I'm tired of taking all the beatings."

"Hollow…"

"Shiro," the snowy haired male frowns. "I ain't no Hollow no more, weren't ya listening ta me?"

"… Shiro," he corrects himself bitterly. "Please, explain to us about your proposal in a tad more detail, I'm not certain we're understanding what you're proposing."

"The Visoreds are good allies ta have, as are the Arrancar," he huffs out once more. "All the ones least likely ta accept a treaty have been killed by unknown circumstances."

"You mean by you!" Ichigo pipes up.

"Yes, by me," Shiro grins proudly. "Because I'm just that kick ass!"

"You used my power," Ichigo frowns. "You're not kick ass, my power is!"

"Why do ya have ta rain on my parade like that, Ichi-bitch?" Shiro whines. "Anyway! If ya agree ta live alongside the Visoreds and Arrancar, I'll give ya the means ta win the war. But if ya threaten ta take Ichi-chan from Grimmjow or execute either… I'll fuck ya up worse than anything ya ever seen in yer nightmares, and then I'll hand Aizen the triumph in the war."

"You're awfully cocky, Hollow," Soi Fon snarls. "What makes you think you can win this war so easily? Kurosaki may be different and he may have potential, but you can't win a war on one person!"

"Exactly," Shiro cackles. "I'm winning the war with a little thing called possession! Meaning, a small little gem and a blade you all know very well."

"… My Hogyoku?" Urahara wonders.

"Precisely. Thanks ta Gin, I nabbed the Hogyoku four years ago. He's been tailing Aizen in order ta get him off guard and kill him, he never betrayed the Seireitei. The blade, well… that happens ta be Aizen's Zanpakto! Thanks ta Grimmjow taking Ichi ta Los Noches, I was once more able ta make a quick theft. Ichi's not effected by his hypnosis, so it wasn't guarded from my pilfering hands!"

"I get it!" Ichigo cheers with a giggle. "Aizen's lost all his power now, so he can't win the war! But… why don't you just give them that stuff anyway?"

"It's called a bargaining chip, Ichi-chan," Shiro grins. "Just to make certain they don't hurt ya! Sides, ain't like I'm actually gonna give them both. They can have the damn sword, but the Hogyoku stays put. I gotta have something ta make sure they don't go back on their word."

"… That's not nice, Shiro," Ichigo scolds. "Give them the sword and Hogyoku right now!"

"Fuck off, Ichi-bitch! I'm doing this ta protect ya!"

"Give it now!" Ichigo snarls. "Or I'll hurt you!"

Everyone is shocked at the outburst, even more so when said white haired being hesitates. Finally, he crosses his arms over his chest and looks away with his chin up… purely petulant. Ichigo growls, turning that into a sort of war cry before launching himself at Shiro. Shiro yelps and attempts to flee, yet doesn't have to when Grimmjow wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulls him close.

"Enough," he says calmly.

"He's being mean!"

"I think he has the right idea," Grimmjow argues softly. "Listen, Kitten, you may not like it but… well… they haven't exactly been reliable for you, have they?"

"… No," he pouts.

"And the Hogyoku doesn't even belong to them, does it?"

"No."

"So, trust us… we're you're Alphas, we want nothing but your safety. Leave this to us, you don't have to fight all the time, okay? We're here to protect you."

"… Okay," he says with a small smile and a purr.

"Thanks, Grimm!" Shiro calls from behind Kisuke.

The Espada nods in his direction, Ichigo tugging on his hair to indicate he wants attention. The minute he directs that attention to the younger, Ichigo pulls him down to kiss him quickly and shyly. The Taicho aren't impressed with the action, or at leas the majority aren't, and Grimmjow glares at them all before wrapping the smaller male in his arms protectively.

"I'm tired," Ichigo says lightly.

"That's because you were running all over Seireitei," Grimmjow growls. "I'm tired, too. You need to be more patient, Kitten, I can't be chasing you all over the place. If you keep this up, I'll be exhausted next time I'm challenged for you."

"Sorry," he pouts. "I love you."

"… You are such a cheater," Grimmjow grumbles with a light blush. "I love you, too."

Shiro grins at the two, though he's quickly reminded of what they're talking about when the So-Taicho slams his staff on the ground before his seat. Their attention is returned to the Shinigami, his lips set in a frown as he takes in the small scene. After a long moment of silence, Ichigo utters a snort of sorts as he tries to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry, he's not himself right now," Grimmjow sighs. "It's the hormones."

"So, what's the decision?" Shiro wonders curiously.

"How can you be assured the Arrancar and Visoreds won't betray us?" Yamamoto states. "They haven't exactly made a good impression with us so far."

"A little thing called the domino effect," the snowy haired male grins manically.


	13. Chapter 13

The room is silent, Shiro eating up the fact they're all hanging onto his every last word. Finally, after an elbow from Grimmjow that comes right before a warning glare and a pointed glance at an irritated Ichigo, Shiro takes in a deep breath and starts to explain.

"The Visoreds are truly loyal to Ichi, Ichi is Grimmjow's mate, Grimmjow is the strongest Alpha in Hueco Mundo, and the Arrancar follow the lead of the strongest! A wonderful chain reaction! All that's left is you and the Shinigami."

Silence reigns once more, Ichigo playing with Grimmjow's shirt, and Shiro grins widely as he watches his information sink into the minds around him. It isn't long, however, that Kisuke hums to himself in thought. Shinji doesn't seem much happier with the revelation they've both seemed to make, however the blonde shopkeeper is the one that speaks up.

"You seem to have planned all this out in advance," Kisuke points out. "If this is so, then you willingly let Ichigo make such a sacrifice in order to achieve the means to your ends… which would make you a hypocrite, considering that's what you accuse them of doing."

"No, that's different," Shinji sighs.

"I'm Ichi's Alpha," Shiro nods in agreement. "Everything we do is to protect our Betas. Grimmjow is a feline type, one that managed to keep all his emotions throughout evolution… a rare feat."

"Does that really matter?" Juushiro wonders curiously.

Everyone stops to look at his curious features, the white haired man quieting at all the attention. The Visoreds are getting curious as well, as the older male never asks a stupid question. After a moment, Juushiro continues with his questions.

"I mean… If you're looking for emotions, all of us would be sufficient enough," he comments. "Why must he choose a Hollow over us?"

"It's not just emotions," Hiyori scoffs.

"Betas look for power," Lisa informs. "But also personality. Their Alpha's personality needs to be strong enough to push them down, but also weak enough to be overpowered when need be. Ichigo is so powerful, he needs a rather animalistic and wild personality to match his own."

"Feline types are built for only one thing that's engrained within their minds more deeply than any instinct, which is the only thing that won me over in the end," Shiro explains. "Feline types are built for parenthood, which means they dote on their Betas and protect them fiercely."

"You know, I'm standing right here," Grimmjow snaps. "I have my pride! Stop spreading around that damn flaw!"

"I think it's a wonderful flaw," Ichigo smirks warmly.

Grimmjow blushes, turning away from his mate as Ichigo leans up to nuzzle his neck affectionately. Soi Fon looks ready to attack, yet Byakuya holds her back. He recognizes the look in Grimmjow's eyes, he's seen it on countless couples in both Seireitei and the living world… it's devotion and love. Something like that can't be faked, so it stands to reason that Shiro is telling the truth. The look of recognition is quickly spreading through the ranks, Yamamoto humming to himself.

"There are things we must speak of before a final decision," the old man sighs in frustration. "Leave now, we will reconvene in due time."

"But…"

"Ichi!" Grimmjow shouts. "Get back here!"

"No, you have to catch me!" Ichigo grins. "Come on, Grimm, play with me!"

Grimmjow growls low in his throat, glancing over to see Shiro muffling his snickers. With a sharp jerk of his hand, he smacks Shiro upside the head. The Visoreds watch as Ichigo playfully gets closer, jumping away just as Grimmjow tries to get a hold of him and laughing.

"He won't let ya be until ya give in," Shiro grins widely. "I play tag wit him all the time in his mindscape… It's his favorite game."

"Damn you for indulging him!" the Sexta hisses.

"If it makes ya suffer, I'll gladly do it more."

"Play with me!"

"Okay, Ichi-bitch, get ready!" Shiro cackles. "If I catch ya, I'm gonna tickle ya till ya can't breathe!"

Ichigo squeals and runs off, Shiro hot on his heels although he pointedly slows down when he gets too close. Grimmjow grumbles under his breath, jogging to catch up with the twin terrors as they waste time running about Seireitei. The Taicho send exasperated looks around the room, obviously wondering how their savior turned into such a child overnight. Shinji shrugs, setting a humored gaze upon them.

"That's why a Beta needs an Alpha during heat or pregnancy," he chuckles. "They're far too playful and aren't as quick to be deadly when need be."

Back in Los Noches, everyone is finally relaxing. No Aizen means less stress for the group and that's always welcome. No more looking behind their backs, worrying about saying something wrong, or watching their every step when they think Aizen is in a bad mood. Hallibel is lying with Stark in the sand, the two of them watching the clouds quietly as Lilinette plays tag with Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun.

"Grimmjow is taking far too long to return," Hallibel mumbles.

"Yes… But what's even stranger, is the fact Aizen has yet to comment on his absence," Stark yawns. "Normally, he's always very keen on keeping track of our resident feline."

"I suppose… Why do you think that is?"

"He has always been threatened by Grimmjow for some reason or another."

"Preposterous."

"It's the truth, I've seen it in his eyes."

"I hope the others aren't worrying too much… that boy has always been a wild one."

"He'll follow his heart, just as he's always done," Stark smirks. "His heart may belong to Ichigo, but we are his family and he can never turn his back on us completely. Whatever he's doing, it's for the best for all of us."

"… Yes, I agree."

Szayel is in his lab with Gin and Ulquiorra, Nelliel and Nnoitra arguing a little ways from where he happens to be standing. They've been arguing non-stop since the moment Nelliel came back, the pink haired scientist just about ready to hit them both and demand they mate already. He grumbles to himself as he swirls some lavender liquid in a beaker, reaching for a more acid green colored one after a thought.

"What are you working on?" Ulquiorra asks.

"It's a sort of birth control for Betas," he muses aloud. "I make it for myself and Hallibel on occasion, normally around our time of heat. It negates the effect of heat, therefore making pregnancy impossible. It's about time to make a new batch, so I thought I'd get started on it."

"The next time of heat is a season away," Nnoitra scoffs.

"Oh! Can you make me some of that?" Nell inquires as she walks away from Nnoitra.

"What? You don't need that shit!"

"I don't want to get pregnant!"

"But…"

"Rangiku has sent a message ta my Zanpakto spirit," Gin states quietly. "She says Unohana-Taicho now has the diet you had me pass along fer Ichi. She's gonna start him on it immediately."

"Perfect."

He pours the green liquid into the lavender one, the color changing to red as it bubbles and spits in reaction to mixing. After that's done, he measures it out and places each dose in little glass vials before plugging them. He gazes at the silver haired Shinigami, contemplation plain upon his face.

"Can you ask how Ichigo is doing?"

"Already did… Apparently, he running around Seireitei squealing like a child hopped up on sugar," Gin smirks. "Grimmjow and Shiro are chasing him all over the place trying ta tire him out."

Nnoitra starts to cackle at that, but the Betas of the group are quick to silence him… mainly Nelliel, with a fist to his gut. They know how difficult a first pregnancy can be for a young Beta, so they know how Ichigo is feeling and how much danger he could be in.

"Can you get her to meet you?" Szayel asks.

"Probably not."

"Do they have a scientist with them?"

"Yeah… two. I would suggest Kisuke Urahara, he's more attached ta Ichi," the fox-like male smiles. "Mayuri Kurosuchi will only use the chance ta experiment on him."

"Here," Szayel murmurs as he jots something down on paper. "Tell her to give him this mixture. It will calm Ichigo down and help him sleep at night. In his current condition, he could easily harm himself."

"Gotcha."

He takes the list and studies it a moment before closing his eyes and heading back into his mindscape. As he's gone, the others go about their current tasks. Ulquiorra watches Szayel and Nelliel argues with Nnoitra, which has now turned into an argument about his utter lack of understanding when it comes to Betas.

Seireitei is shocked into stillness as a scream echoes throughout it's walls… Ichigo is finally cornered. Grimmjow grins widely as he comes from the orangette's front left, Shiro from his front right, and the smaller male looks between them in hopes of finding an escape route. The two Alphas leap, Ichigo darting beneath them and out of his corner. They slam into each other, groaning in pain and frustration, and Ichigo jumps up and down with a cheer and a laugh.

"It was never this hard to catch him before," Shiro grumbles.

He's lying on his stomach beneath Grimmjow, the two propping their heads up with a fist. Grimmjow smiles at Ichigo's triumphant cheer, watching with soft eyes as the orangette celebrates so childishly. He would never admit it, but he would play this game for hours everyday if it makes Ichigo so happy… he loves to see that smile on his mate's face.

"Oi! Lover boy, get the hell off me!" Shiro snaps. "Ya ain't exactly a feather, pussycat!"

"Shut up, Parasite!" Grimmjow snarls. "You're lucky I don't kick your ass for getting him started!"

"Oh, ya know ya like chasing him."

Grimmjow brings claws down on Shiro, the other yelping before blocking the dagger like nails and kicking the other off him. Ichigo stops his victory to look at his alphas, the two ready to tear each other's throats out. With an impish grin, he jumps on them and knocks their heads together. Grimmjow's arms are quick to wrap around the little devil he calls his mate, Shiro's following suite as they trap the smaller male between them

"Gotcha!" the state in unison.

"… No fair," Ichigo pouts. "I wasn't done playing."

"We are," Shiro huffs. "It's been four hours, Ichi-bitch! I can't run no more!"

"Shiro's right. Besides, you're overdue for something to eat," Grimmjow frowns. "If Szayel knew I'd let that happen, he'd kill me!"

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't let him do that… just hurt you a bit."

"… You know… I really can't tell if he's joking or not when he's like this," the Sexta murmurs to Shiro.

"Ya better hope he is… Or better yet, I hope he's not! Watching ya get yer ass handed to ya by that pink haired pansy would be a riot!"

"Gee, thanks. I'm so glad to see you care!"

"I don't," the snowy haired male grins.

Ichigo starts to squirm in their grasp, the two tightening their hold immediately to keep him from getting away. After they both have a good hold on one of his wrists, they haul the smaller male to his feet and head to the dining hall to get him fed. Ichigo pouts the whole way, occasionally attempting to slip away from his overbearing Alphas. Once they're settled and Ichigo is too preoccupied with his meal to cause them any trouble, their grip is gone and they resort to talking to one another… which is extremely awkward for both when they're not arguing.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Kisuke grins widely. "How's my favorite female student?"

He ducks the knife hurled in his direction, fan hiding his ever present grin when dealing with his volatile student. With a chuckle, both Grimmjow and Shiro diving to contain Ichigo, the blonde haired shopkeeper sits across from them.

"Rangiku said Ichigo may have trouble sleeping, is this true?"

"Yeah. The closer he gets to the delivery, the more anxious he'll get," Grimmjow nods. "I was hoping to have all this resolved quickly, he needs to be around Szayel in order to be taken care of properly medical wise."

"And Szayel is..?"

"Sort of like my family," the teal haired male murmurs. "He's the eight Espada and he's been taking care of Ichigo's health."

"He must be the one that gave me the formula I've developed."

"What?"

"Rangiku said her Zanpakto spirit was visited by Gin's and told her to give me this formula to help Ichigo sleep," Kisuke states as he holds up a vial of sky blue liquid. "It was difficult to make, most of the ingredients are found within Hueco Mundo, but here you go… drink up."

"I don't want… Mm!" Ichigo utters when Shiro stuffs the liquid in his mouth.

He immediately relaxes, all the tension and mischievousness draining from him. Grimmjow and Shiro stare in amazement, releasing their hold on the Beta at the same time. The Taicho of the Gotei 13 come in just in time to hear the two shouting 'Fuck yes'.

"It you're finished," So-Taicho frowns. "There is one thing we've yet to figure out."

"Go ahead, maybe we can help," Grimmjow says.

"Anything to speed this process up," Shiro growls. "I'm fucking bored already!"

"Kurosaki lives in the living world, what do you propose to do about that? Force the substitute Shinigami to leave his life to reside in Hueco Mundo?" the old man wonders.

"What?" Grimmjow growls. "If I was gonna do that, I wouldn't have brought him back here in the first place! Ichigo needs to stay here, he'll be safe here."

"And you feel as though you can manage an entire world alone?" Byakuya asks.

"I have the other Espada," Grimmjow frowns. "We'll manage."

"What about the Hollows that continuously appear here?" Rukia pipes up. "Should we continue killing them?"

"The other Hollows are just animals up until Aduchas and Vasto Lorde," Grimmjow says. "Those two can't come across to this world. I have no qualms letting you take care of them. I'll keep the Vasto Lorde and Aduchas in Hueco Mundo, but I'd like for the Arrancar to be able to visit here once in a while. They'll be on their best behavior, I assure you."

"… Fine, then it's settled," So-Taicho nods in decision. "We will attempt to live beside the Espada. After all… they are still part Shinigami. They must have some sort of human emotion."

"I have them all," Grimmjow smirks. "They're fucking annoying, but… I like them."

"You will, of course, be allowed within Seireitei for conferences and such. If our treaty becomes strong enough, you might even be allowed to live there once Kurosaki passes."

"… What?"


	14. Chapter 14

The pure horror reflected on Grimmjow's face obviously states he didn't even think of this, Shiro frowning at the mere thought of Ichigo already placed after death. The one thing they don't know that Shiro does, however, is that Ichigo is already technically dead. He'll forever hang between all the worlds, unable to truly live and unable to completely die… but who is he to ruin a perfectly awesome opportunity to see his Queen's big, strong King crumble?

"Do you want to run that by me again?" Grimmjow asks.

"What's the matter, Hollow? Did you really think we'd let him become a monster and move to Hueco Mundo?" Soi-Fon scoffs.

"But…"

"He'll obviously come back to Seireitei once he moves on," Byakuya says stoically. "He's a Shinigami, after all."

"I don't even want to talk about this right now," Grimmjow glares. "That's to think about later!"

"I shall write up the treaty at once. I would appreciate your presence here until it's signed… along with Kurosaki and whatever Arrancar you think you'll need. Weapons, of course, will be sealed or stored."

"Sure, gotcha. I'll head back to Hueco Mundo to… ah… take care of things," Grimmjow grins sickeningly malicious. "You guys watch over my mate, don't hurt him!"

There are a few grumbles at that remark, the Taicho obviously upset he would even suggest such a thing. Ichigo, however, doesn't like the idea one bit. He grips onto his Alpha's arm, pouting as he looks up at him with large amber orbs.

"I want to stay with you," Ichigo protests.

"No, Kitten, it'll be dangerous where I'm going," he purrs. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"… Shiro is going, too? With you, I mean."

"No, I can handle this on my own."

"… Shiro is going, too!" Ichigo snarls in warning.

"… Hey, Shiro, want to tag along?" Grimmjow calls nervously.

"I'm right behind ya! Good luck guys, try ta keep him happy or you'll regret riling him!" he calls back as he darts through the newly opened Garganta. "Keep the Visoreds around! They'll know how ta handle him without causing much damage!"

"… I shall go with Urahara to gather the Visoreds," Byakuya sighs heavily.

Kisuke is with Yorouchi and Byakuya only fifteen minutes from that moment, the trio searching Seireitei for the scattered Visoreds. Ichigo wasted no time at all causing trouble, latching on to Shuunsui and booting Nanao to the side with ease. As much as Shuunsui wants to find it disturbing, he can't help but see the other as a woman now. He allows the clingy orangette to stay with him, hoping to relax as the vibrant haired teen takes a nap in the shade of his favorite tree. Leaving Ichigo with the perverted and lazy Taicho probably wasn't the best idea, but at least the others don't have to deal with him!

"Shinji! We need you and the other Visoreds to baby-sit Ichigo while his Alphas are gone," Kisuke calls to the blonde at the bar.

"Where'd they go?"

"Hueco Mundo," Byakuya remarks. "To tie up some loose ends."

"Ah! Okay, I'll head that way. Hiyori and Lisa should be sparing over in that general direction, I think Mashiro went shopping with Rangiku and Kensei, Love and Rose are… well… somewhere…"

"You're so much help," Yorouchi scoffs. "I'll get Soi-Fon to dispatch a few of her Shinigami to help."

"I'll head in this general direction!" Kisuke grins.

"Byakuya, go with him," the feline woman sighs in exasperation. "He's most likely planning to take a nap for a few hours before returning to say he didn't find anything."

He nods and falls in step with a sulking blonde, the two taking the fastest route to the forest in order to locate Hiyori and Lisa. In the meantime, Yorouchi darts over to find Soi-Fon and Shinji takes his time searching out the young Beta causing all the ruckus.

"Soi-Fon!"

"Lady Yorouchi!" the raven haired woman smiles. "Is something wrong?"

"The Visoreds are scattered throughout Seireitei and we need them to watch Ichigo. Could you send out some bodies to help gather them?"

"… What is so special about that boy?"

"Come on, Soi-Fon, don't be that way. You've been on his case ever since he showed up in Seireitei the first time."

"That's because he tried to destroy us. Everyone seems to be forgetting how he turned this place upside down with barely a problem! Everything we've ever known is wrong and it's all because of him!"

"I know you don't like change Soi-Fon, but it's not Ichigo's fault. Our world was meant to change, he was just the catalyst. Please, he needs us now… Technically, he's one of the girls now and we have to stick together. I mean… they left him with Shuunsui."

"… They didn't."

"They did. Men know absolutely nothing, I swear. Ichi's gonna need all the female support he can get, or those guys will have him thinking the ability, the miracle, he's been given is a horrid thing. They'll have him turning against his female side all together!"

"That's the only good side!" the raven sputters. "That's where his mercy and thoughtfulness and understanding comes from! He'll be… his Hollow! That is unacceptable! If he's going to be a powerful Shinigami with limitless potential, he needs to be a female! Or the men won't let us live down the fact they got him instead!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Yorouchi nods in agreement. "They already have Byakuya's smarts and Kenpachi's power, we can't let them have Ichigo as well."

"I'll send them out immediately! We can head there afterward to save Ichigo from Shuunsui."

Yorouchi nods eagerly, already finding so many ways to twist this particular event to her amusement. Soi-Fon rallies a few people she deems good enough, sending them out with the threat of death or immense pain should they fail, and then the two run off to find Ichigo.

Hueco Mundo is darker than normal, the chill of impending danger darting down Grimmjow's spine. Shiro must've felt it as well, because his manic grin has doubled in size. The two stand and stare out over the white sands and inky black night, confusion obvious on the feline's features.

"Something bothering ya?" Shiro asks.

"… My Gargantua was blocked from entering Los Noches," he murmurs. "There's a seal preventing me from going in."

"Aizen must've placed it," Shiro shrugs. "So what?"

"If Aizen placed it, then he's aware of me going to Seireitei."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"I don't get it… Why would he lock me out when I'm nothing compared to his power?"

Shiro balks at that, smacking his forehead with a palm and shaking his head in disbelief. Wasn't Grimmjow listening to him when he explained all this before? Without another thought, he hit's the taller feline over the head and marches off.

"What the hell was that for!" Grimmjow snarls.

"I already explained all this shit!"

"I was a little too preoccupied making sure Ichigo didn't get away to cause trouble!"

"… You are the strongest being in Hueco Mundo, jackass!" Shiro shouts. "You've always been the strongest! Aizen used his Zanpakto's power of hypnosis to make all of you unconsciously seal away the majority of your power… especially you! He made you the Sexta to keep you from thinking you even had a chance against him."

"… That bastard!"

"Shall we maim the bastard?" Shiro grins wickedly.

"We shall!"

There's no love lost between the two, but on rare occasions they do agree. The head toward the nearest entrance to Los Noches, bickering the whole way. From his room in Los Noches, Aizen watches the screen displaying the two and frowns. He can't let Grimmjow return, as he knows that will be his end… and he's not ready to admit defeat. He heads over to his door, knowing Gin is lurking somewhere nearby, and peeks out. As he thought, Gin is snoozing in a chair just to his right.

"Gin, I have an order to issue," he remarks.

"Huh? Oh! Aizen-sama, glad you're back! Everyone was getting worried."

"I'm still ill… but I have learned of Grimmjow's betrayal," he says. "Send our top Espada to destroy him, immediately!"

"Don't ya wanna bring him in fer questioning?"

"No… Destroy him."

Gin nods uneasily, heading toward Hallibel and Stark. They've been content to lay around outside as they watch over Lilinette, Hallibel's Fraccion keeping the younger Arrancar entertained well enough. They won't like this new order, but Aizen is still in command here and if he says Grimmjow must go… well… there's not much helping that. The minute he sees the two top Espada, he quickens his pace.

"Hallibel. Stark," he greets. "Orders from Aizen."

"Oh?" Stark asks raising a brow. "And they would be?"

"… Grimmjow has betrayed us," Gin sighs. "Kill on sight."

"You must be joking," Hallibel scoffs.

"I wish I were."

"I refuse," Stark waves off. "I'm too tired."

"But…"

"I refuse as well," Hallibel mutters. "Find another to do Aizen's bidding… I'm far too powerful to be bothered."

"Too right," the lazy brunette snorts in humor.

Gin groans, silently glad the two would rather deal with Aizen than betray the feline. With no other words, just a small smile directed at the two, the silver haired Shinigami turns and heads back inside. He finds Ulquiorra talking to Nelliel, the two ignoring everyone that passes them as they joke around. He steps closer to them, glaring at the other Arrancar that attempt listening in.

"Orders from Aizen."

"… Go ahead," Ulquiorra remarks.

"… Grimmjow's a traitor, he wants you to kill him on sight."

"I will not. Grimmjow is my best friend and brother," Ulquiorra states and a venomous glare. "I would take his side before Aizen's."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the fox-like Shinigami mumbles. "Nelliel?"

"Don't look at me, Grimmy's my brother, too!"

"… Right. I'll just… try someone else."

He grumbles to himself as he hurries through the hallways, determined to find someone that will at least put on a show so they don't get in trouble. Nnoitra and Szayel are hanging out in the pink haired Espada's lab, the later determined to talk Nnoitra into finally telling Nelliel he wants her as his mate… so far, his subtle hints haven't been picked up on.

*Oh, he's such a moron! * the scientist growls inwardly.

"Orders from the top!"

"Cool, some action!" Nnoitra grins widely. "Let me have it!"

"… Kill Grimmjow."

"… Screw that, I thought it was gonna be something fun!"

"Szayel?" Gin inquires as he forces himself not to whine.

"No, I have far too many experiments here that need twenty-four hour care."

"That is such a lame excuse!"

"Better than yours, Mr. Oblivious!"

"Okay, now what am I oblivious about?"

"Nell is totally into you, stupid! Just take her as your mate already!"

Szayel gasps and slaps his hands over his mouth, cursing his impatience when it comes to the dimmer male. Nnoitra just stares at him a moment, as does Gin, and then he scoffs and waves the other off almost arrogantly.

"Are you crazy? I'm not wasting my time chasing after a temperamental Beta."

"But… but… but…"

"Yeah, I like her… but we're not ready for total commitment. We're still working out the kinks in our relationship."

"Guys! I really need someone to go after Grimmjow!"

The two stare at him flatly a moment, and then turn back to continue arguing. Gin whines childishly and hangs his arms in a fit before stomping off. He stops within the living area, all the Espada meeting at once as their voices merge in their annoyance. Gin is stuck in the middle of it all, covering his ears as their displeasure fills the large room. What he wouldn't give for a little silence… Maybe he should just go himself.

Yorouchi and Soi-Fon have finally tracked down Kisuke and Byakuya, the other Visoreds finally in line and ready to find Ichigo. The two females have already located the vibrant haired teen, so they just need to lead the others to him. It turns out Shuunsui wasn't the worst person to leave the young Beta with, as he let him nap the whole time while the lazy Taicho drank.

"How's Ichi?" Mashiro asks.

"Sleeping last I saw him, but Renji was just heading that way… We all know how those two are."

"… I feel bad for Renji," Kensei mutters.

"Forget Renji, he should know better by now," Soi-Fon scoffs. "Let's get going!"

Ichigo is arguing with Renji as Shuunsui watches in humor, the two touching foreheads as they refrain from throwing punches in their fury. The whole thing started with a joke about Renji's admiration of Byakuya, which led into Renji commenting on Ichigo's relationship with Grimmjow, which in turn pushed Ichigo to needle Renji's lack of sexual outlets.

"Well at least I'm not a chick!" Renji finally blurts out.

Ichigo growls, knocking the other onto his back and swinging furiously. Shinji arrives just in time to pull Ichigo off the unfortunate redhead, pushing him into Lisa's arms. The girls gather around Ichigo quickly, using their reiatsu and presence to calm him down into a more content mood. He still throws the occasional dirty glare at Renji, but he's purring and that appears to be a good sign. Once they're together, the Senkaimon is opened in the basement. Ichigo moves to step through, but Rukia stops him.

"Ichigo, you're still in your human body," she points out.

"I know, I don't have to eject my soul anymore… my body automatically adjust to whatever world I'm entering," he smiles. "It's part of the evolution thingy Shiro was talking about!"

"I simply must be allowed to study you!" Kurosuchi grins widely.

"Uh… maybe later… with Kisuke… and a lot of witnesses," Ichigo murmurs hesitantly.

"I think that's a better offer than you've ever gotten, Taicho," Nemu remarks.

"I'll take it!" Kurosuchi cheers.


	15. Chapter 15

The Visoreds have settled well around Ichigo, taking him in like one of their own clan… which he is in a way. The orangette wasn't too happy about not being able to get away with most of the stuff he'd managed up until now, but he was happy for the female company after being away from his group of Arrancar Betas. Yamamoto has begun writing up the treaties he'll be needing soon, the others separating to go their own ways while Kurosuchi stays to observe Ichigo's odd behaviors.

"Stop," Ichigo growls.

"Just one blood sample!"

"I'll gut you if you touch me!"

"A hair follicle?"

"Kurosuchi!"

"Some spit?"

Ichigo turns and leaps, the only thing saving Kurosuchi being Nemu pulling him into a tight hug. He struggles a few moments, but eventually stills and sulks. It's been like this for about two hours now, the crazy psychotic scientist getting on the temperamental Beta's last nerve. If it weren't for Nemu consulting with the Visored Betas and learning just how effective another female's presence is, Kurosuchi would've been toast during the first fifteen minutes.

"How is Ichigo holding up?" Kisuke asks as he strolls by.

"He's rather easily upset," the other scientist mutters.

"He's always been that way," the blonde waves off. "It's just amplified now!"

"Hmm… Maybe you're right. Well, at least Nemu can get close to him. I always knew that stupid girl would come in handy someday."

"Just be careful, Mayuri," the shopkeeper says teasingly. "If she should overstep her given bounds, she won't be the only one punished by Ichi… not to mention his two extremely violent Alphas."

"… Just perfect!" the other moans in annoyance. "I finally get a specimen worth my attention, worth actually keeping alive, and I have to keep my distance because it's Alphas are reckless idiots with too much power!"

"That's life, Mayuri!" Kisuke grins as he waves good-bye with his fan. "Ta!"

The creepy Taicho grumbles under his breath as he turns to observe Ichigo once more, the vibrant haired teen laughing and playing catch with Nemu… the ball being Yachiru. The pink haired Fuko-Taicho laughs giddily as she's tossed about.

"Higher, higher!" she cries out.

"And I thought they were odd before," Mayuri sighs.

The day goes on much the same, the poor hormonal Beta snapping every five seconds because of Kurosuchi's persistence and Nemu effectively distracting him. Eventually, Ichigo needs to eat and he's carted off by the Visored Betas in order to do so. Much to their dismay, the vibrant haired teen is choosing to be stubborn about eating with his Alphas present.

"Kurosaki, I must ask that you eat your lunch," Unohana smiles.

"No! You can't make me!" he mutters before sticking out his tongue.

"I must ask that you eat your lunch," she repeats with a subtle edge to her words and that kind smile.

"… N-no," Ichigo says more warily.

"Kurosaki."

"Okay, fine!" he growls. "I'm eating! Are you happy now?"

"Very. Please don't be so difficult for everyone, or I'll have to tell Grimmjow you were less than cooperative about your health."

"… Cheater."

"I do whatever it takes to keep my patients healthy," the raven haired Taicho smiles.

Ichigo sits in a mass of Beta Visoreds a few hours later, bored out of his freaking mind! He's already traveled all of Seireitei, bothered every Taicho and Fuko-Taicho he could find… including the So-Taicho… and battled any and all seated Shinigami in the eleventh division stupid enough to challenge him. Now he's retired to the comfort of his new Beta group in hopes of finding something to do… It hasn't looked very good so far. Finally he goads the girls into keeping him occupied, Mashiro handing him a book to read before he blushes brightly upon opening it and throws it to the side in mortification. Lisa snickers at the reaction, picking up the book and opening it herself.

"You had sex with your Alpha, didn't you?" she questions as Kurosuchi's ears perk up.

"Well… yeah," Ichigo murmurs meekly. "But I don't want to read about it!"

"What kind of Beta are you!" Hiyori scoffs.

"He's a young and innocent Beta," Shinji offers from outside the group with a chuckle. "Give him about five years, he'll lose that innocence and jump right into the perverted manga you girls like so much."

"Was Grimmjow nice to you, Ichigo?" Lisa asks in concern.

"He was great!" Ichigo grins. "I've never had anyone be that nice to me before… he wouldn't even let Aizen in the room. Everyone was great at watching me and taking care of me, it was like a big family… though I did have a close call with Barragan. And Grimm even made certain he could get me back home once I was ready to leave."

"He wasn't going to keep you there with him?" Mashiro wonders in confusion.

"No, he said I was safer away from Hueco Mundo."

"Well, at least he's a smart Alpha," Hiyori scoffs. "You don't find many of those."

"HEY!" Shinji snaps.

In Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow and Shiro have been delayed. The two surrounded by strong enough Arrancar that didn't make the top ten… but are still adequate enough to challenge a spot. Shiro yelps as he ducks a fast hand, Grimmjow growling with a leap backwards and away from a spiked tail.

"Uh… I don't suppose ya might kill 'em all yerself?"

"Ichi forced me to bring you along to help, so don't think your getting out of the work so easily, Parasite!" Grimmjow snarls. "Now, pick up your sword and show me what your made of!"

"Why, Grimm-Kitty, ya sure know how ta sweet talk a guy," Shiro grins manically. "Careful, or I might get jealous of our little Beta."

"Fuck off, asshole!"

"My, my. I'm getting all hard fer ya, pussycat," the snowy haired male purrs. "Care ta take me on after all is said an done wit?"

"Eh… What's a little blood shed between Alphas?" Grimmjow shrugs. "Now, let's bust some skulls."

"Too right!"

Shiro grips his Zanpakto tightly, screaming a joyous war cry as he leaps into the fray and slices through his attacker like a hot knife through butter. Grimmjow, on the other hand, crouches low and uses his speed to stay out of the many Hollows' grasps. Every now and then, he'll dart forward to tear through them with his claws… a cat playing mouse with it's prey. Shiro cackles gleefully as blood rains down around them, howling his rapture into the night sky. A chill travels the length of each Hollow's spine, one Grimmjow doesn't miss, and the feline grins maliciously.

"So… They're afraid," he says with a pleased growl.

"Afraid? They'd be stupid not ta be!"

Grimmjow gives an arrogant bark of a laugh, catching an advancing opponent by the face and smashing their skull in his grip. These particular Arrancar are nothing to him, easily destroyed beneath the two infuriated Alphas.

"So sorry, Aizen… but you'll have to do better than that," the Sexta says darkly.

He dodges another blow, turning to slide his razor sharp claws through skin and bone. The large forearm of the Hollow that triples his own size falls to the sands, the owner crying out as the feline's other clawed hand slams straight through their chest to finish them off.

"I'm loving this!" Shiro laughs. "Ichi never lets me go all out like this!"

"… I wonder why," Grimmjow mutters as he watches Shiro rip another opponent's head off.

Shiro's eyes light up with a golden glow worthy of the sun, the Hollows around them throwing their heads back as crimson blood sprays in thick rivers from their mouths and into the air. He dances in the rain of blood as Grimmjow stands tall and unmoving… his eyes gazing straight ahead for Los Noches with determination and fury.

Gin has stopped with his begging, sitting in a chair and reading while everyone voices their displeasure on Aizen's new order. Things with Aizen are out of hand, his ego and god-complex finally hitting a point the others are tempted to rebel at.

"Grimmjow would never betray us," Ulquiorra frowns. "Why would Aizen automatically assume that?"

"Aizen is looking after his own skin," Stark replies. "He's afraid of Grimm, and that's all it is."

"Preposterous," Szayel huffs. "That's just ludicrous. Aizen is stronger than all of us, what could possibly fear of Grimmjow?"

"You haven't felt the change?" Hallibel inquires quietly. "My power has increased exponentially… I'm certain yours has as well."

"Well… yes."

"We don't have all the answers yet, but we know for a fact Aizen doesn't want Grimmjow back in Los Noches for the simple fact he fears him."

"But… Grimmy loves us, he'd never hurt us… Well… not unless we're sparring," Nell murmurs.

"Grimmjow's a fairly temperamental person, but he's never turned on one of us," Nnoitra agrees. "What makes Aizen think he'll turn on him?"

"… Because Aizen is not one of us," Stark frowns. "He may pretend to be, but it's obvious he's still living a life of glamour in his head… a life of his Shinigami days."

"This is bullshit!" Nnoitra growls. "How can he expect us to turn on one another like this? To turn on Grimmjow?"

"Because it's what he asks," Gin sighs. "You've always done what he's asked, you really think he's going to think otherwise now?"

"… We need to think of something," Hallibel murmurs. "Even if we had the lack of heart to kill Grimmjow, we would have to deal with Ichigo… And that's a fight I truly wish to avoid."

They all nod, fear lacing their features as their minds provide an image of Ichigo on the warpath. Even Gin, who's seen something like that before, can't help but shiver. Betas may be able to deal with one another well enough, but dealing with an infuriated Ichigo out for blood is a totally different matter.

"I thought you said this was that way!" Shiro snaps.

"It is, now shut up!"

"I'm getting bored! Hey, let's go hunt down some more Hollows!"

"We're not here for that, dipshit! We're here to stop Aizen, remember?" the teal haired male hisses. "Come on, the hidden entrance is right here."

"… You know why Ichi made me come with you, right?"

"To punish me for some unknown reason?" the other grumbles.

"It's cause I'm yer superior," he grins manically. "I'm the first Alpha."

"If you don't want my foot up your ass, you'll deviant from this path immediately!"

"But I am. I'm part of Ichigo, so I owned him before ya…"

"You're more like his brother, that doesn't count at all," Grimmjow scoffs. "Just because you were in his head doesn't mean anything, you're just delusional."

"We both know I'm right," Shiro frowns.

"No, you think you're right. I know you're wrong," the taller snarls. "Now shut up and let's go."

Shiro doesn't shut up, but continues the argument the whole way. Grimmjow, however, doesn't have the patience of his smaller mate and gets infuriated rather quickly with the other… something Shiro feeds off of. They travel the halls of Los Noches, fighting in whispers so they don't get caught. Finally, after far too long, they reach the living area… and Grimmjow is no longer whispering. He's seeing pure red, the only thing saving Shiro from being strangled being the fact that he's a part of Ichigo. There's barely any warning when they step through the door, the only thing they hear being gasps of pain. For, upon Grimmjow's arrival, everyone is shoved to their knees at the weight of his reiatsu. Shiro walking in like he owns the place only adds to that weight, everyone gasping in shock. With a sheepish look, Grimmjow elbows Shiro's gut and they quickly pull in their reiatsu to let the others breath.

"Sorry," he blushes. "I was just venting on the way here, I was sort of pissed."

"Sort of? I was afraid you were gonna tear me apart," Shiro scoffs.

Grimmjow turns on the other once more, snarling in rage. He knows very well Shiro angered him on purpose, teasing and goading just to see what reaction he'll get. He's damn lucky the reaction wasn't Grimmjow's claws in his gut.

"I don't want to have an argument about status every fucking time we're forced to endure one another's company!" Grimmjow snarls as his reiatsu builds.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything," Shiro shrugs innocently. "I merely want ya ta understand yer the second Alpha, I'm more important."

"And you need to understand, you little shit…"

"Uh, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra whispers. "You're reiatsu has paralyzed Lilinette."

"Shit! Sorry," he gasps reigning it back in. "Shiro, stop fucking arguing with me, we'll talk later."

"Right!" Shiro grins wickedly.

"Grimmjow, do you know what's going on?" Stark wonders.

"Yeah, Snow White over here stole the Hogyoku and, more recently, Aizen's Zanpakto."

"No need for applause!" Shiro grins.

"Anyway," Grimmjow continues with a warning growl. "Apparently his hypnosis was making us subconsciously seal up our reiatsu, making us seem weaker than we really were. Those that were more difficult for him to control, he made even more weak. Without his Zanpakto, he has no power and we're free of that particular hold."

"I thought as much," Stark murmurs.

"That means you're the strongest now!" Lilinette shouts. "You're king, Grimmjow!"

"Yeah, about that," Grimmjow blushes. "I have an idea, which I'd really like you guys to help me with. But first… we need to get rid of Aizen. I say we beat the shit out of him, bind him up real good, and hand him over to the Shinigami to imprison for… like… ever."

"I agree," Gin nods. "Death is too good for that ass."

"Um… Gin, why don't you take Shiro and deal with Aizen? I'll get the others up to speed with everything that transpired with the Shinigami."

"Transpired? Oh, such a big word," Shiro teases.

"I'll kill you, Shiro. I swear to every fucking god there is, I will kill you!"

"That's not nice, Grimm-kitty," Shiro feigns a pout. "Yer supposed ta love all of yer mate, not just half. And I am, in essence, part of yer mate."

"Yeah, the evil part!" Grimmjow snarls. "Now leave! I can't believe Ichi made me bring you!"

"He knows I'm stronger than ya, that's why," Shiro cackles before sprinting away from Grimmjow.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, Aizen won't pose any problems for them, so… here's what's going on," Grimmjow sighs as everyone takes a seat to listen. "You all know I had that problem before that required I find a mate… and you're all aware I mated with Ichigo, that powerful Visored we keep having problems with. That, in turn, quadrupled my strength. While I was… uh… busy… with Ichigo, Shiro took off and stole Aizen's Zanpakto… he also killed a few Espada in the time Ichigo stayed with us."

"Wait… he was the mysterious murderer?" Nell gasps.

"Why didn't your bitch tell us?" Nnoitra growls. "We've been sweating Aizen's wrath for nothing!"

Grimmjow smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in thought before sighing. He knows Ichigo had no clue about what was going on, but the others will want details and he doesn't know them. It just isn't fathomable for them to believe a part of Ichigo can keep information from him.

"He wasn't informed. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's all I got for you," he sighs. "Anyway, Shiro traded the Zanpakto for a treaty between the Visoreds, Shinigami and Arrancar, which I agreed to. It'll be easier for us to be on civil terms with the Shinigami than always at each other's throats, especially with my mate essentially working for them."

The other nod thoughtfully, a few taking a short while to give him reluctant looks of approval. He was actually worried about Nnoitra, but he was one of the first to agree. Ulquiorra is looking to the floor, mulling over this new information and taking his time to make a decision.

"Agreed," Hallibel nods. "But… what help do you need of us?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm probably not the greatest when it comes to treaties and organizing and socializing… so I'd like for you all to help me rule over Hueco Mundo," the Sexta remarks decisively. "It'll just be easier if we keep Los Noches as a base, split Hueco Mundo into territories between us, and just make daily rounds to check in on our own territories before reporting back. Then we can all deal with the problems that have arisen together. Sound fair?"

"You don't want to be the man in charge of everything, Grimmjow?" Szayel wonders.

"Dude, I ain't Aizen," Grimmjow bristles. "No one can watch over everything! Some things are bound to miss my notice. Hell, even Aizen didn't see Shiro coming… twice! I just thought that way would be easier and more fair to all of us. We're all powerful and I have a mate to take care of!"

"… Perhaps, Grimmjow should still be the king," Stark muses. "And we his advisors… the eyes and ears of Hueco Mundo, per say. No doubt the Shinigami will want to stay in the world of the living, which means Grimmjow will likely stay with him. We can take care of things in his stead, report to him when he visits. His idea is very sound, very solid… We're not likely to feud with one another, those that would have been killed off already, and not many problems arise here anyway."

A myriad of nods and murmurs fill the room, Grimmjow smiling as a heavy weight is taken from his shoulders. He knows he's always wanted to be king and rule over everything, but taking a mate changes one's priorities. Ichigo comes before everything and everyone else, which means swallowing his pride and asking for help. It may be uncharacteristic of him, but he's glad his 'family' has his back. He sits down on one of the couches so they can all go over the finer details together.

Shiro and Gin are walking down the hallways in silence, the silver-haired male still a bit wary of Shiro after their last encounter. Four years ago he helped the other steal the Hogyoku, yet he would still attack him after all this time. He knows that the other is just asserting his dominance, something Aizen loves to do on a regular basis… but Aizen was never this scary.

"Lighten up, Foxy, ya look like yer about ta piss yerself," Shiro snorts in humor.

"Well… our last confrontation warrants caution. Don't you think?"

"Ya startled me," the white haired male defends. "What was I supposed ta do?"

"Letting go the minute ya learned it was me would've been a good start."

"Whiner."

"What! Ya little…"

"Oi! Don't get testy wit me cause ya can't take a little joke," Shiro growls. "I swear, no one in this place is as fun as Ichi-bitch. Yer all too testy."

Gin grumbles beneath his breath, shocked this Hollow can be so totally opposite his more pleasant counterpart. As he forces down the urge to strangle the other, he leads him down toward Aizen's room. As they get closer the silver haired male can see Shiro practically skipping in his eagerness, humming to himself as his grin grows all the more.

"So… What are you planning to do once we get there?"

"Don't know," Shiro shrugs. "You?"

"… Not a clue."

"We can't kill though, right?"

"No, Grimmjow wants him alive."

"… Do ya think he'd mind if we accidentally killed him?" the other asks curiously.

"How do ya accidentally kill someone?" Gin huffs.

"Hey, accidents happen," Shiro states holding his hands up defensively.

"Unbelievable."

"So, do ya think he'll be mad?"

"I'm sure he'll be furious."

"… Damn. I guess we have ta make sure Aizen doesn't have an accident then," Shiro sighs in disappointment. "Don't want Ichi-bitch getting after me cause I pissed off his pussy cat."

"Here it is," the fox-like man murmurs.

Shiro nods and then kicks the door in, Gin almost passing out at his brash action. Although, when he thinks about it… Ichigo isn't much different. With a sigh and shake of his head, he follows the snowy haired male into the room. Aizen is there, already preparing for a Kido. Shiro gasps as he's trapped in a black box, but cackles insanely when it crumbles at his touch.

"Sorry, Lord Dumb ass, yer Kido don't work on me."

"Gin… stop him!"

"Ah… I'm on his side this time, Aizen," Gin smiles widely. "We've come ta take ya back ta the new ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"How dare you betray me!"

"I was never on yer side, how can I betray ya?"

"Good point!" Shiro grins. "Now… on ta the torture!"

"Grimmjow didn't say ta torture him, Shiro," Gin frowns.

"Ah… but the pussy cat didn't say not ta either, now did he?"

"… I like yer logic."

The two descend on Aizen, manic cackles filling the room before the brunette's scream fills the hall. Gin starts things off with a couple broken ribs, joy flowing through him as he finally hands Aizen what he's been deserving for years. Shiro lashes his claws across the man's face, licking the blood from those sharpened nails in glee. Fists and kicks beat against Aizen, the other thrown into shock in no time. His hair is caked in blood from a wound to his temple, his vision going blurry as Shiro rakes his claws across the skin of his chest. Gin watches now, too tired to throw another punch after the unexpected assault to two powerful reiatsu bearing down on him. It isn't long before his eyes are widening in alarm, his hand darting out to pull Shiro away. Blood is all over the floor, all over the once snowy haired being, and it's still dripping from wounds and cloth. Shiro snarls at him, raising a hand to slice his arm, when Gin closes his eyes and slaps Shiro sharply across the face.

"What the hell was that fer!" Shiro hisses in pain.

"Sorry, but ya were about ta attack me!" Gin snaps. "And ya went way too far with Aizen! We'll be lucky if he doesn't die before we get him ta Grimmjow!"

"So sue me!"

"Just help me tie him up!"

Shiro sticks his tongue out after mocking Gin in a childish manner, grabbing the rope they brought along and tying the brunette securely. Afterward, he grips the end of the rope over his shoulder… and start dragging Aizen along. Gin winces in disgust at the thick bloody trail left behind on the once ivory floor, but follows anyway. In his head, he goes over at least five excuses that would put the blame solely on Shiro should Grimmjow be angry that Aizen shows up dead.

Back in the living area, Grimmjow has finally gone over everything he needs to. The others are easy to work with and are quick to offer up suggestions when he's stuck, so he's feeling much better about his decision. His choice to send Gin and Shiro after Aizen, however… that one he's rethinking. They're taking so long and he's suddenly reminded of Shiro in the white sands on the way there, a chill touching his spine as he forces the thought from his mind.

"Everyone agree on our final plan?" he wonders

"I agree," Hallibel states. "I would also like to make a request."

"Of course, go ahead," Grimmjow murmurs.

"I request the vacant territories of the canyon," she says monotonously. "I would also like to request it be used as a sanctuary for Betas… they have it very hard in Hueco Mundo."

Everyone knows that to be true, especially those that knew Hallibel and her girls before they became Arrancar. Betas have it very tough here, so tough in fact that only ten out of seventeen survive mating season each year. Betas are getting scarce and Grimmjow feels for them, especially after almost losing his own. Thinking on Ichigo, he finds it only right the other females be given a better chance at life. Ichigo doesn't have to live here, but if he were to ever come here… Grimmjow would want him to have a safe place to stay when his Alpha is away.

"Anyone disagree with this?" the teal haired male wonders.

"How the hell are the Alphas supposed to get a Beta if they're all under Hallibel's protection?" Nnoitra snaps. "Not to mention the fact breeding will become null and void!"

Ah… the problem. Hallibel is fiercely overprotective of Betas and Nnoitra is correct, she wouldn't let any Alphas near them at all. With a sigh, Grimmjow rubs the back of his neck and thinks that one over. The only real time a Beta truly needs protecting is during mating season, the younger ones at least. The older Betas are powerful enough to not suffer the effect.

"… That's a good point," Grimmjow mumbles. "Any suggestions?"

"How about this," Ulquiorra speaks up. "The canyons are sanctuary to the Betas, but Alphas are permitted supervised access during the three days over the living world's changing of seasons? As for breeding, it would be best to place any pregnant Betas under Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila Rose's supervision. If anyone can prevent a Beta from killing their young, it's them."

"Perfect! How's that, Hall?" the Sexta asks.

"We'll only need to worry about the stronger ones most likely," Hallibel murmurs. "But I agree."

"Great! Any other requests? Or do you guys want to talk about this later?"

"Later would be fantastic!" Shiro calls. "We got Aizen! He's a little pussy without his Zanpakto! Kind of like you, Grimm-kitty, only… he's not an actual pussy."

"Shiro," Grimmjow hisses threateningly.

"… Hey, did ya yell them the cool part?" the snowy haired males inquires to change the subject.

"Cool part?" Szayel ponders.

"Yeah! The Seireitei has invited all of ya ta stay until the treaties are signed!"

"Shiro told me Ichigo is already there and close to his due date! We're gonna have a little baby ta spoil soon!" Gin cheers. "Isn't that great!"

"We won't be able to see it," Lilinette huffs. "It'll stay in the world of the living with it's mommy, we can't go there."

"Actually," Grimmjow smirks. "You guys are allowed to visit as long as you behave. We'll have to figure all that out later, though. Right now, I gotta get his ass to Seireitei and get mine back to Ichi. Who's coming?"

Hands shoot up into the air as voices sound, everyone… even the lazy Stark, the stoic Ulquiorra, and the ever quiet Hallibel… eager to see the expectant mother. They've always been a dysfunctional family of sorts anyway, what's one more into the fold?

"Great! Ulquiorra, please open a Garganta."

"I'm on it."

"Alright!" Nnoitra grins. "Let's turn Seireitei upside down!"

"Too late," Shiro mutters. "Ichi-bitch already did that so many times it doesn't faze them anymore."

"… Awe man!"

"I know, right?"

"Stop your blubbering and let's get the lead out!" Grimmjow shouts from the doorway. "I miss my damn mate!"

The others laugh as they hurry after their new ruler, Gin dragging Aizen along carelessly. Ulquiorra already has the gateway opened to the living world, the group set to use the Senkaimon at Kisuke's to go to Seireitei. With a huge relieved smile, Grimmjow leads them through the gate and to Kisuke's shop. Soon, he'll be with his mate again. He can practically feel Ichigo's excited energy buzzing in the back of his mind.

Ichigo is running around Seireitei like a kid on a sugar high, having grown bored with waiting for his mate. He started with annoying Unohana to the point she 'nicely' told him to find someone else to bother, which had him in Byakuya's garden playing with his koi fish. Needless to say, the other didn't appreciate that one much. Whereas he has no problem letting Ichigo hang around when he's more calm, the mixture given to him earlier has worn off and he's far too excitable. He was lead out of the garden and told to go play with Rukia and Renji, but they were busy. Ichigo found something to do, however, when he started antagonizing Hollows in the forest. Scared for health at his lack of restraint, the Visoreds and Taicho have been attempting to catch him since… that started around four hours ago. Ichigo, of course, found it to be a glorious game and has been messing with them throughout the entire time. Sometimes slowing down so they think he's about to be caught, sometimes leaving them in the dust or zigzagging through the streets so they'll get lost. When Grimmjow arrives, it's to chaos. Not that he imagined it would be anything but, as he knows his Beta well enough by now. Everyone zips past him in frustration and panic, the Visoreds stopping just long enough to scream 'Ichi' and 'help' before taking off again. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, glancing to Shiro… who's overjoyed to see the Visoreds and Taicho streaking past like lunatics as they attempt to catch his aibou. He cackles in joy, Grimmjow shaking his head before walking off calmly toward Ichigo's reiatsu. Shinji catches up to him, out of breath and irritated.

"He is the worst Beta I've ever had around me!" he complains. "He's violent, temperamental, too hyper, and completely impossible! I have gained a newfound respect for you, how do you do it?"

"He's more like an Arrancar than a Visored," he shrugs. "You just have to know how to read him."

"They've been treating him like glass and it's pissing him off," the blonde growls. "He's causing as much trouble as possible just to be difficult!"

"Don't worry, I got him," Grimmjow assures.

He darts forward, stopping just in time to see the Taicho rounding a corner… and Ichigo leaning over the roof overhead to watch them. He sighs and walks over, quietly leaping up to the roof and heading over to Ichigo. Before the other can run off at his presence, he speaks up so he knows it's him.

"Hey, Kitten! I come all the way to Seireitei and you can't even meet me at the gates?"


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo freezes, a shiver running along his spine visibly at the mere sound of Grimmjow's voice. He turns slowly, expression twisted in shock as he tries to get up to speed with everything. Finally, reacting to his Alpha's voice after so long of him being absent… Okay, so it wasn't that long, but it still felt like a long time! Ichigo's face lights up with a wide smile, the Taicho below looking up to make sure he doesn't run off in hopes of playing with his Alpha, too.

"Grimm!" Ichigo yells as he launches himself at the other. "I missed you!"

"How are you holding up?" he wonders.

"I feel horrible! I'm only having one cub, but it's growing really fast! Unohana-Taicho says that we're so powerful, it'll be born in less time. She also says that the process is moving far faster than she thought was healthy for me," Ichigo pouts. "And I've been throwing up since you left!"

"You're only pregnant for nine weeks, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "I'm a feline type, remember? I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but I'm here to make all that better again. I'll take care of you from now on. Any longer watching you and I'm afraid the Shinigami will go crazy."

"Renji was being mean to me!" Ichigo complains. "And Rukia and Rangiku kept trying to dress me up in dresses! Kurosuchi and Kisuke keep wanting to study me, but Unohana keeps dragging them away and saying I need my rest! These people are insane! I was much happier when Byakuya had to watch me and he just let me sleep in his garden the whole time. He's really quiet and doesn't bother me much."

"You've had quite a time, haven't you?" Grimmjow chuckles. "Well, I brought the others, so Szayel will be taking over your health concerns, okay? Everyone missed you, Kitten."

Ichigo cheers, rushing off to locate the others with a burst of energy fit for Yachiru. Grimmjow silently thanks every star in the sky that Ichigo's personality change only effects him for nine weeks, praying he gets his reasonable scowling mate back sooner if possible. By the time he catches up to Ichigo, Gin and the others have already cornered him. He stands in confusion and shock, unable to move as they pet his hair and pat his stomach. Even Ulquiorra is taking his turn to feel the little cub in him move.

"I simply can't wait to take care of you again!" Szayel coos. "This will be so much fun!"

"I always wanted a baby around," Hallibel says stoically. "I can teach her much."

"I will also like to be in charge of it's studies," Ulquiorra says quietly. "It will need to know much from many of us."

Ichigo is slowly relaxing within the group he's gotten used to, smiling proudly at the thought of his baby having such a large family. He didn't expect such a thing to happen, but he has to admit… he thinks Grimmjow's family is far less insane than his own.

"I can't wait to teach it things that'll drive Grimmjow crazy!" Nnoitra cackles.

"Can I baby sit?" Lilinette pleads. "Oh please, oh please, oh please? I can't wait to have someone to play with, Stark is boring!"

"This is so exciting!" Gin grins.

"Okay, guys, let him breath," Grimmjow chuckles. "Come here, Kitten."

Ichigo cuddles up next to Grimmjow, purring happily as they're joined by the Gotei 13 and some of the seated Shinigami and the Fuko-Taicho. They're cautious, but everyone is so busy taking turns holding Ichigo that the Espada simply don't notice. This surprises the Shinigami, as they were certain the Arrancar would've taken something so miraculous in a completely different manner.

"Yamamoto-So-Taicho," Grimmjow nods as respectfully as possible. "This is my family. Stark and Lilinette, Hallibel and Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel… and Gin, but I guess he's also part of your family. They'll be helping me with Hueco Mundo, we've already got a basic plan down."

The old man nods and bows slightly in greeting to the group. Names and positions are tossed about, greetings and the occasional 'nice' threat. After everyone knows everyone else, things settled down once more for a discussion… as tense as it may be.

"Things should be easy enough the way Grimmjow plans to run things," Stark yawns.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all on more civil terms," Ulquiorra bows.

"… I have drawn up a treaty," Yamamoto says hesitantly. "Would you like to go over it, Jaegerjaques-san?"

Grimmjow starts at that, not expecting a question like that. He's never had to do this sort of thing, but he doesn't want to look stupid in front of the guy holding the treaty. With a nervous look, he lets out a reluctant sigh and decides it would be far worse if he missed something and it led to a less than favorable accident.

"Ulquiorra, you're better with that stuff than I am," he says sheepishly. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," the raven haired Espada says with a small smirk. "Kurosaki-kun has a good affect on you, Grimmjow… you can actually admit when someone is better than you now."

"Oi! I didn't say you were better all together!" Grimmjow snaps. "Don't make it sound like that!"

Ulquiorra chuckles as he heads off with Yamamoto and a couple other Taicho… just in case. Grimmjow is startled when someone taps his shoulder lightly, turning to see a stern looking woman with black locks tied back in a bun. He's almost tempted to place Ichigo between them, she just looks like she could be that evil.

"I am Nanao," she states. "I'm Kyouraku-Taicho's Fuko-Taicho. I've been assigned to show you to your temporary living quarters, so if you don't mind, please follow me."

"I like her," Ichigo grins. "She has to deal with pervert-Taicho, so she's really fun to tease."

"… Please do not refer to my Taicho like that… even though it's true," she sighs laboriously.

Grimmjow snickers at the shocked expression on the brunette Taicho's face, Ichigo patting his back as though in understanding. Shuunsui pouts as he walks with his Fuko-Taicho, sending her a pathetic look in hopes of dragging an apology from her… it doesn't work.

"That's okay, pervert-Taicho," Ichigo says supportively. "We wouldn't have you any other way!"

"Awe, thank you," Shuunsui smiles as he ruffles Ichigo's orange locks. "See, Nanao? Someone cares about the feelings of your wonderful and understanding Taicho."

"He's just being nice, you know," she scoffs.

"… You're so mean to me."

Grimmjow chuckles at that, slapping the guys shoulder firmly as he gives him a mischievous grin. Shuunsui isn't as wary with Grimmjow as he would be with the others, as the teal haired Arrancar has been here long enough for everyone to gauge him and learn how to work around him.

"She's a Beta, Kyouraku," he says. "They're all like that. Ichigo is just in a strange mood, but I'll bet my ass he's like that after coming down from birth."

"I suppose you're right," he sighs a bit downtrodden. "Women can be very cruel."

"It's the gender," Nnoitra adds conspiratorially.

"We're only mean because guys are so stupid!" Nell growls.

Szayel sighs and shakes his head, groaning at the fact the two are starting up yet again. He'll simply never understand them, the way they tiptoe around each other in mock arguments when that's the last thing they want to be doing. Nanao stops in front of a large home much like Byakuya's, waving a hand before it in presentation.

"This is where you'll all be staying," she announces. "There are enough rooms for you, a kitchen, living area, about two or three bathrooms, two outdoor baths, and a garden… Ichigo is fond of gardens."

"I would expect nothing less," Szayel remarks. "Betas are always drawn to serene settings."

"Please, settle in and feel free to explore," she sighs. "Just remember, all Zanpakto must stay sealed until further notice. There are reiatsu suppressors on the kitchen counter, please put them on. Grimmjow, yours is right here."

"… Mine?"

"Yes, you left threw it off rather happily before diving into the Garganta," Nanao scowls. "I've been holding onto it for your return. Here you go."

Grimmjow grumbles as Nanao replaces the suppressor around his neck, Shiro grinning widely as he clips a bell onto it. At the jingle and everyone's laugh, the Sexta's eyes snap open and he snarls viciously at the snowy haired teen. Shiro darts, running around a confused Ichigo as Grimmjow chases him. After a moment, Ichigo gives out a suffered sigh and sticks out his foot to trip them both.

"That's enough," he growls low in warning. "I have to relax, I don't have the patience to referee for you two while you attempt killing one another!"

"… Where'd the little pansy ass Princess go to?" Shiro mumbles.

He lets out a rather pained 'oomph' when Ichigo's foot slams into his face, the taller male giving a satisfied grin although he's smart enough to keep any comments to himself. When Ichigo gives a sharp scowl his way, Grimmjow immediately counters it with an innocent gaze that screams 'I love you'. the vibrant haired teen smiles down at him happily, moving away to stand with Hallibel and Szayel, and Grimmjow snickers at the shoeprint on Shiro's face.

"Parasite," he whispers as he gets up.

"Pussycat," Shiro growls back.

They're all relaxing in the living area when Ulquiorra returns, the raven haired Arrancar shushed the minute he steps in. Ichigo is slumbering in Grimmjow's lap on the couch, though Shiro is nowhere to be found. The more volatile side of their precious Beta is sulking in Ichigo's mindscape, complaining every now and then for Ichigo to hear.

"How did it go?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

"Everything appears to be in order," he answers. "You should able to sign tomorrow… it's far too late right now."

"And the Visoreds? What did they think?" Stark inquires.

"Shinji overlooked the treaty with me, he is also in agreement to the terms. So-Taicho has given them their own division to patrol the living world, we have ours to keep Hueco Mundo in balance, and both groups are permitted access to cross either gateway when deemed fit."

"There's no way it could be that easy," Nnoitra scoffs. "What are we giving up?"

"We are simply joining in an alliance with the Shinigami," Hallibel frowns.

"This has to be a trick!"

They're startled when Shiro materializes, the snowy haired being sitting right beside Grimmjow as he gazes upon a slumbering Ichigo. After a short while of them staring uncertainly, Shiro glares at Grimmjow and sticks out his tongue… obviously not yet forgiving the other.

"In case ya guys fergot, I was the one that forced it," Shiro remarks. "They'll honor the agreement, because I've still got the Hogyoku hidden away."

"… Well… At least we know you're capable of thinking ahead," Szayel remarks with a smirk.

"What the… I'll kill you, you pink haired pansy!"

He leaps for Szayel, passing right in front of Grimmjow and Ichigo. Before he gets far, however, a hand shoots out and grasps his throat. He yelps and all eyes are on a furious Ichigo, the other opening his amber eyes only a slit to reveal glowing gold orbs.

"I'm trying… to sleep," he says slowly and quietly.

Shiro cries out a decidedly unmanly sound, vanishing in a heartbeat to return to his aibou's inner world. Grimmjow snickers at the other's fear of his Beta, but quiets at once when Ichigo turns livid amber orbs his way. He quickly kisses the smaller male's nose, Ichigo blushing and forgetting his anger in favor of his embarrassment.

"At least Grimmjow knows how to handle Ichi," Nell murmurs. "Shiro just hasn't a clue."

"Alright, guys," Grimmjow sighs. "We need to get some sleep, we're to meet with the Shinigami tomorrow morning to sign everything."

They all nod and head to their rooms, talking the whole way and leaving Grimmjow to pull Ichigo into the master bedroom with him. The vibrant haired teen is quick to curl up against his mate, sighing happily before falling into a deep slumber. With a soft smile on his lips, the Alpha of the two closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of Ichigo's soft and even breathing.

The next morning, everyone is in the meeting hall to sign the treaty. Both Shinji and Grimmjow making quick work of that, the group happy to celebrate their newfound alliance. Ichigo just seems to get more depressed as the party lingers into the night, not even the Betas able to cheer him up.

"What's wrong, Kitten?"

"… I have to go home now," he murmurs. "Everyone's been so good to me… I don't think I'm ready. But, I want my family with me when I give birth. I don't know what to do."

"Well… Why don't we talk to So-Taicho?"

They head over to the So-Taicho, who's speaking with Shinji and a few of the Visoreds… even Nelliel and Hallibel are drawn in their conversation. When Grimmjow and Ichigo step up, however, everyone immediately pulls them into the middle of the group.

"About Ichigo's due date…"

"He'll be giving birth here," Yamamoto states.

"But… what about my family?" Ichigo pouts. "They should be present, too."

"… Apparently, we've yet to sort through everything," Hallibel murmurs. "Shall we speak of this now?"

"I have an idea!" Kisuke grins as he passes. "I couldn't help but overhear… What about my underground training facility? It's big enough to fit everyone and we can sterilize it for this occasion."

"That's perfect!" Ichigo cheers. "Can we do that? Please?"

"… If that is what you'd like," the old man sighs. "But I would still prefer the birth to be here. I would like very much for the Espada and Visoreds to stay here in Seireitei until your due date arrives, Kurosaki… they have a favorable affect on my Shinigami."

"Um… okay."

Yamamoto isn't kidding, as Ichigo and Grimmjow see during their walk the next day. Everyone has made friends within the groups, the Arrancar and Visoreds falling into Seireitei life rather easily. They pass Kenpachi's division, Nnoitra cackling in glee as the two throw punches on equal terms. By Shuunsui's favorite tree, Stark looks to be napping as the brunette Taicho talks to him… a sake bottle between them. Lilinette and Yachiru run past them, the two ecstatic they've finally found someone close to their own age to play with. They wave to Ichigo as they pass, laughing and yelling in joy. An explosion to the left has the two hurrying that way, finding Szayel and Kurosuchi within a huge ring of smoke. They've been bonding over Nemu's creation, so the raven haired female has been able to sneak off for some time alone. Hallibel and Soi Fon are sparring in the second division, both determined to overcome the other though they haven't been gaining or losing ground.

"This is great," Ichigo sighs contently.

"Yeah… I'm surprised everything is going so good, but I'm also really glad."

"Hey, look!"

They gaze over to the library, Ulquiorra sitting with Byakuya and Toshiro. They look up from their conversation and wave toward the couple, going back to their discussion almost immediately. Ichigo can only imagine what they could be speaking of… probably something genius and too philosophical to keep his own attention. Even the Visoreds have reestablished old bonds… and made new ones. Grimmjow wraps Ichigo in his arms and kisses him deeply, the smaller purring happily into his chest. The teal haired males is more than happy with how everything is proceeding, Ichigo never too far from his side and Shiro, thankfully, staying within Ichigo's mind… for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo is just getting worse if that's possible, spending hours in his mindscape arguing with Shiro and even longer sitting and staring at the ball of reiatsu that is his child. It's at moments like these, quiet and serene moments that are far too rare to not appreciate, and Shiro sits beside his little Beta and holds him. Shiro loves his aibou more than anything in any world, almost as much as Grimmjow if not more, and when he gets to hold Ichigo like this he's never felt so relaxed and happy. He nuzzle the orange locks, breathing in the mixed scent coming off the Beta… one of his unique sent and that of the baby within him. It's so close to the time of birth, he can feel the giddiness building within his aibou and himself. Grimmjow's voice echoes within the mindscape, startling Ichigo and pulling him from the inner world to return to his other Alpha's side. Shiro huffs in disappointment, pouting as he watches the small ball before him.

"You knew this would happen when he found a mate," Zangetsu remarks.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters. "I knew he'd have less time for me, but it's not like he won't go back to normal after he gives birth."

"True. So perhaps you should keep that in mind instead of sulking about it now."

"I don't have anything better to do… I'm still mad at that stupid feline."

"He is Ichigo's mate, so you should attempt to get along."

"… That's no fun."

The Zanpakto spirit sighs and shakes his head in exasperation, deciding the argument just isn't worth it. Shiro feels the other leave, a small smirk playing on his lips as he watches the light within the ball of reiatsu pulse… just like it's laughing with him.

"You okay, Kitten?" Grimmjow asks when he returns to him. "You've been spacing an awful lot."

"… She's in there," Ichigo says quietly. "I just want her to know she's not alone."

"She has Shiro to keep her company."

"…"

"… Yeah, you're right," the teal haired male murmurs at Ichigo's bland look. "Come on, the others are waiting."

"Why?"

"Nelliel wants to go swimming, so she's dragging everyone else with her."

"Is Rukia and Renji coming, too?"

Grimmjow shrugs, not really knowing the details and only knowing Nell would kill him if he didn't show up. Ichigo is wary about a bathing suit, as he's become very self-conscious of his weight gain, so he opts to stay out of the water. When they get there, even the Visoreds are splashing around. Hiyori isn't in the water, just watching for the couple to arrive.

"Ichigo, Unohana said you should relax and enjoy swimming today," she calls.

"… No thanks, Hiyori," he mutters with a blush. "I think I'll stay out of the water today."

"Unohana-Taicho demands you have fun today, Ichi," she growls. "I've been appointed to make certain you do, so strip!"

"… I'd like to see that," Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo blushes even brighter, his Alpha's blue pools watching him expectantly. As if the comment weren't embarrassing enough, now he has an audience of one. With a low growl, he pulls his shirt off and starts on his sweatpants as his blush spreads along his body. Once he's in nothing but his boxers, Grimmjow leans over and kisses the top of his head.

"Don't worry so much, Kitten," he purrs loudly. "I think you're beautiful."

"… I'm fat."

"You're pregnant, it's totally different, remember? Besides, it'll all go away once you give birth."

"Are you sure? Because this is a lot of fat to get rid of," the orangette sulks as he pokes his abdomen.

"It's not fat, it's our child," Grimmjow frowns. "Now let's go."

Ichigo groans and trudges along beside Grimmjow, obviously not happy in the least. Although he starts out upset about the whole thing, it doesn't take long for Ichigo to get in the groove of things. Grimmjow still keeps him close, yet he trusts the others to watch him as well.

Shiro lazes in Ichigo's mindscape, watching the fun from in his head… it's not his thing. After all the rain from Ichigo's warring emotions, he'd rather stay as far from water as possible. He gives the floating ball of light a sidelong glance, smirking a moment before returning his gaze to the clouds.

"Yer gonna love yer momma, baby girl," he sighs. "He's a real nice person. And yer daddy ain't that bad neither… but he's an asshole."

"You shouldn't speak that way around a baby," Zangetsu frowns.

"And Zangetsu is a mother hen," Shiro states with a growl.

The Zanpakto spirit huffs at that, sitting down beside Shiro with his arms over his chest. The snowy haired male gives him a childish face, ignoring the older man in favor of the clouds above. It's a long moment before someone speaks again, Shiro sighing as he looks back at the 'baby'.

"Ya gotta take care a yer momma, ya know… He's too trusting. One a these days, he's gonna do something stupid, so be on the lookout. I mean, he'll have us ta look after him… but he needs all the help he can get."

"Ichigo knows what he's doing, you don't have to badger him."

"Mm-hm, and letting himself get run through how many times was a good idea?" he says sarcastically. "If it weren't fer me being overbearing, he'd be dead fifty times over."

"… I suppose you're right," Zangetsu sighs in defeat.

"Damn right I am," Shiro mutters. "Now be quiet, I got a ton a embarrassing stories of aibou ta tell!"

It's exactly nine weeks from the day Grimmjow impregnated Ichigo that they're all gathering around the Senkaimon to Urahara's underground training area. It's at this point, once they're all through and staring at the little sterile setup, that Ichigo finally realizes something.

"Wait a minute," he mutters. "How the hell am I supposed to give birth?"

"We could use a teleportation Kido," Byakuya offers. "I'm rather good at those."

"No, we'll be doing a C-section," Unohana explains softly. "Szayel also thought that best. He explained to me that during their time of heat, a male Beta's organs shift to make room for the womb. After the birth, which usually consists of the mother ripping the child out so their body can heal naturally… thank goodness most Betas have exceptional regeneration abilities… the extra organs die off and vanish until they're grown again."

"I, myself, have created a serum to stop this process," Szayel grins. "Being a Beta as well, having to worry about getting pregnant so often is annoying. So I created a serum that cancels out the effects of heat, that way I can concentrate on more important things."

"… You'll have to make me some," Ichigo remarks. "The only thing I want ripped out of my body, if something absolutely must be, is my enemy's weapon after a particularly nasty attack."

"The serum isn't permanent, you'll have to keep taking it if you don't want this to happen again."

"You shouldn't have said anything," Grimmjow pouts. "What if I want another cub?"

"You'll talk to me before you go ahead and get me pregnant, baka!" Ichigo snaps.

Before Grimmjow can react to that, Ichigo doubles over in pain and he's keeping his mate from dropping to the ground. Unohana and Szayel are quick to help Ichigo over to the table Urahara placed, letting Grimmjow in and closing the privacy curtains afterward. The only reason Urahara and Yorouchi managed to sneak in was under the reasoning it was Urahara's training area… and Yorouchi would kick their asses. Ichigo cries and screams, trying his best to beat the shit out of Grimmjow as they administer the pain killers.

"Please hold on, Kurosaki-kun," Unohana says kindly. "Everything will be fine in only a few minutes. The pain killers will take effect and things will be more manageable for you."

"This is all your fault, Grimmjow!" Ichigo screams. "I hate you! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! You're a horrible mate! Damn you to lowest depths of hell!"

"… He's really mad at you," Yorouchi mumbles.

"Well, men weren't built to withstand the pain you women are capable of handling," Kisuke remarks. "I'm surprised he hasn't started bawling yet."

"Male Betas are equipped to bear the same amount of pain a normal Beta is," Szayel states. "Ichigo will calm down soon, it's only a violent reaction to the sudden pain he experienced. Of course, his normal temperament is violent, so he may just get worse."

"I'll fucking kill you! If you ever touch me again, I'll castrate you!" Ichigo continues. "Get your ass over here so I can abuse you, Grimmjow! Right now! You fucking pussy, get over here! Yorouchi, punch him for me! Really hard!"

She shrugs and swings, catching Grimmjow in the stomach and knocking the wind from him. Ichigo seems pleased with that, noting the pain killers are kicking in as he slowly relaxes. Finally, Unohana and Szayel begin the C-section and work quickly as the audience outside listens with baited breath.

"Ichi-kun will be okay, right, Stark?" Lilinette asks in worry.

"He's in very good hands, Lily," he answers. "I'm more worried about Grimmjow."

"I would be, too," Soi Fon states. "Lady Yorouchi is a very powerful woman, who will use any excuse to swing. If Ichigo asks, she will do."

"I can't wait to hear the baby cry for the first time!" Rukia squeals.

"This is so exciting!" Orihime sighs. "I never would've thought Kurosaki-kun could get pregnant."

"As if the world didn't suffer enough from him," Uryu mutters. "We'll be forced to tend to a mix between him and Grimmjow… how wonderful."

"It's a happy moment, Uryu," Chad reprimands. "You should be glad for them."

"Well, it certainly doesn't sound like Ichigo's very glad," the Quincy points out.

"Masaki was the same way both times she was in labor," Isshin grins. "My precious little boy is so much like his dear mother! I'm so proud!"

"Grimmjow, you're a fucking dead man!" Ichigo screams.

Finally, the sound of crying breaks through the silence that's ensued. Everyone cheers, Rukia hugging Byakuya as the others all find their own hugging partner. Unohana opens the privacy curtain after they've cleaned everything, and the others are graced with the scene of Grimmjow holding a tiny bundle… and Ichigo passed out on the bed. Everyone waits with baited breath once more, eyes eager as Grimmjow quietly leaves Ichigo's side to walk closer. The baby in his arms has a tuft of bleach white hair and large cyan eyes, its tiny body looking more like Ichigo than Grimmjow.

"It's a little girl," he says quietly. "Her name is Shai."

"Oh, how cute!" Yuzu grins. "Can I hold her? Please?"

"Well, you are her aunt, aren't you?" Grimmjow snickers. "Just be careful, okay?"

"What happened to her?" Rukia wonders. "I mean… where'd the white hair come from?"

"From me," Shiro grins. "I can't live within Ichi and not affect him in some way. Sides, I think she's fucking beautiful. You do know, this kind of makes me her daddy, too. Ichi and I may look alike, but that damn evolution fucked up our DNA a bit. I wouldn't feel right getting him knocked up myself, but I'm not above sending my genetics through him."

"Such language in front of a baby," Hallibel frowns. "It's unacceptable."

"I agree with Hallibel," Ulquiorra states. "You should watch your mouth around Shai."

"Oh, my turn!" Nelliel squeals as she lifts the baby from Yuzu. "Hello, baby Shai, I'm your Auntie Nelliel! We'll have such fun together!"

Grimmjow is lying next to Ichigo on the bed while everyone passes Shai around, a bit exhausted from being a punching bag between an infuriated Ichigo and an enthusiastic Yorouchi. Ichigo stirs beside him, blinking owlishly before glancing at his Alpha.

"Grimm… where's the baby? Oh my god, did I lose it?" he panics.

"In a way," Grimmjow chuckles pointing to the mass passing Shai about happily.

Kenpachi finally gets his hands on her, growling at anyone that tries to take her from him. Yachiru is singing to Shai, Nnoitra arguing about not getting a turn yet. Ichigo smiles softly as Kenpachi shifts to keep Shai away from the lanky Espada, Yamamoto slyly slipping her from his grip as Yachiru cries out to Kenpachi.

"I named her Shai," Grimmjow says quietly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's perfect!" Ichigo grins. "What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful, Ichi, you did a wonderful job," he says lovingly. "She has my eyes and she looks like you… but has Shiro's hair. Apparently, he didn't want to be left out and slipped some of his genetics in when you weren't looking. She has two fathers."

"I don't mind," Ichigo sighs happily. "Man, I'm exhausted."

"So… when you're feeling more lively… how about we try for a son?" Grimmjow grins feral.

"… Wait at least a year before asking me again, or I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"Right… fair enough," he blushes. "You do know you'll go into heat about four times before I'm allowed to say anything, don't you?"

"… Szayel!" Ichigo cries in panic.

Szayel looks his way in worry, hurrying over to tend to him as Shiro nabs Shai and hurries at his heels. Once they're there, Shiro carefully lays Shai in her mother's arms and kisses his forehead. Ichigo looks down into his daughter's large blue eyes, so much like her fathers and far less intense. He sends her a loving smile, holding her close as she yawns, and Unohana hands him a bottle to feed her. Before he can, however, Shiro takes her back along with the bottle.

"I wanna feed her," he pouts. "Such a pretty little baby."

"Shiro, you're such a cream puff," Ichigo snickers. "Hey, Szayel, how soon can I get those serums? I'm not letting Grimmjow touch me until I have them."

"What!" Grimmjow gasps. "That's not fair!"

"I just went through worst experience in my entire life! Don't fucking tell me what's fair!" he snaps. "You try being pregnant and going through all that, then you can say it's not fair! Until then, I'll break every fucking bone in your hand if you touch me before I get that damn serum!"

"… Yer not supposed ta talk like that in front of Shai," Shiro states. "Hallibel and Ulquiorra said so."

"They so don't want to try me right now," Ichigo snarls.

"I should be able to concoct them in a week's time," Szayel smirks. "That's plenty of time before your next heat and that's the only time you should have to take them. Grimmjow will know instinctually when you go into heat, so there's no worries about him 'accidentally' getting you pregnant again."

"I'm not worried about an accident," Ichigo frowns. "Mr. Let's-Try-For-A-Son is likely to do it on purpose next time."

Grimmjow sulks at the comment, watching Shiro feed Shai while cooing to her and keeping the others away. Rangiku is whining that she wants to feed her, Yachiru arguing that Kenny should be able to since he's better with kids, and everyone else is debating whether they can manage stealing the baby from the second father. It's Ulquiorra, however, that steps forward calmly. He sets a hand beneath Shai, garnering Shiro's attention, and then punches the white haired male hard enough to make him tumble backward. He smiles to himself in satisfaction, cuddling Shai close and catching the bottle before sitting down to feed her. Shiro whines at the loss of his daughter, strolling back over to Ichigo before retreating into his inner world to tell Zangetsu all about his new pride and joy. Things are going to be extremely interesting from now on… Ichigo has no doubt about that.


End file.
